


Call Girl || Harry Styles AU

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Blow Jobs, Call Girl, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Famous Harry, Forced Drug Use, Hooker, Hurtful Sex, Love, Minor Emotional Abuse, Minor Psychological Abuse, Minor Violence, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, depictions of rape, hateful sex, minor physical abuse, money for sex, unlikely couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: Life as a normal young adult was not something Ariana Ramsey could relate to. When a malicious rumor about her being a call girl grows aggressively out of control, Ariana uses it to her advantage instead of crumbling from its devastation. During one wild night, Ariana meets Harry Styles – a famous musician. What she didn’t expect was for him to fall for her, and she for him. But nothing comes easily in her world. Harry doesn’t approve of how she makes a living, but Ariana – being the only bread-winner in her family – can’t give it up. Not just yet.We are strangers by day, lovers by nightKnowing it’s so wrong, feeling so right
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. O N E

It started off as a cruel prank by her ex-boyfriend. It sounded stupid. Like how could selling her body for money start out as a prank? Well, it definitely derived from it. There was a long list of unfortunate circumstances that led to her taking on her _night_ job – to which they all perfectly intertwined with one another, leaving her no real option but this.

It all began with Collin Hart. Ariana dated Collin for upwards of six months, but broke it off after realizing he was a short tempered, spoiled rich boy that was riding solely off of his father’s coat tails. When she briefly began seeing one of his friends, Collin didn’t take it well, pledging to ruin her and her reputation. She just never knew the lengths he would go to destroy her.

It was the spring of her senior year in high school. It was supposed to be a happy time, with graduation and college on the horizon. But even without Collin plotting revenge against her, Ariana was thrust into a scandal she couldn’t get out of. Her father made some bad investments and lost money for many, many powerful people in town, causing his investment brokerage to go belly up and lawsuit after lawsuit to get slapped against him. Her family pretty much lost everything, which killed her reputation at the small private school she attended. That, though, was not enough for Collin. He was determined to get his revenge on her despite her loss of status. 

Days passed before Ariana knew Collin even did anything. But during those few days, she received countless calls on her cell phone from random guys “looking for a good time”. She figured Collin just got a bunch of his buddies to prank her by leaving her voicemails and disgusting text message. That was until she saw the business cards Collin printed up and passed out to anyone and everyone, describing the _call girl_ service she offered. Her family didn’t have enough money at the time for her to get her number changed, so she had to endure the calls for months. She was so disgusted with Collin and everyone that went along with his bullshit prank. What she did to him was nothing compared to what he did to her. 

Nothing could have ever prepared Ariana for what was in store for her. She was beyond blindsided when she was approached by her father’s lawyer. He told her he knew plenty of men that would benefit from her services if she was looking for some extra cash. She stared at the man, completely blank-faced, unsure what to do or say. She wanted to run far, far away. She couldn’t even believe her situation was so out of control. 

“You know, people would pay top dollar for a body like yours,” he told her with a wink, letting his eyes scroll down her body slowly, like he was savoring every inch of her. He was lucky she was already eighteen because she would have sued him for pedophilia or something. He literally made her skin crawl.

“That’s just… no. You’ve got the wrong girl,” Ari stammered, feeling sick to her stomach. She threw her cigarette butt down on the ground and stomped it out, wanting to be far away from the perv in front of her.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Ariana? I’ve done my research. This is you. Your phone number even,” he snapped, showing her the card.

“But—” She stammered, staring at the small business card in his hand. Scrawled across it was her name and phone number, along with a derogatory line implying she had sex for money.

“Don’t fuck with me. I know you and your family need the money,” he threatened, taking an intimidating step toward her.

Her heart accelerated, feeling the fear swell up inside of her as she took a step back. Her body hit the brick exterior wall of the apartment building where her father now lived after her parent’s divorce.

“But, I’m not—” She stammered. She was at a loss for words. How was this even happening?

“But, you _could_ be,” he tested, his eyes narrowing at her. Ariana swallowed hard, feeling incredibly trapped by this creep propositioning her for sex.

“Top dollar, Ariana. Think about it,” he said, finally backing off. She took a deep breath as he turned and walked toward his _Mercedes-Benz_ in the parking lot.

...

For days, Ariana couldn’t get his words out of her head. _Top dollar_. She did need the money. What money her mother had left after the divorce was being used to pay Ariana’s younger sister’s tuition at the private school. Ari still had hopes and aspirations of going to college, and as the days progressed, the prospect of her being able to go was looking quite grim. Maybe it wasn’t an entirely absurd thing after all? It wasn’t like she was a virgin. She liked sex. She liked being sexual. Would it be so bad to do it with strangers? _Could_ she do it with strangers? Maybe. She wasn’t entirely sure.

She didn’t even let her father know she was coming around the next time she knew his lawyer would be stopping by. She just stood outside smoking her cigarettes waiting for John to leave her father’s apartment. How appropriate that his name was John, when she was contemplating making him her very first _John_.

“Mr. Turner—” Ariana said, stepping out of the shadows, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Once the surprise washed away, a sly smile turned up his lips. He knew exactly why she was approaching him and she felt all wrong about it.

“Did you have a change of heart?” He asked, his eyes raking up and down her body.

She almost wished she hadn’t dressed up, because she didn’t like the way he was looking at her. Before she left her mother’s house, she felt the need to make herself look appealing, in tight jeans with a tank top and push-up bra that thrust her breasts up, gaining instant attention. Feeling incredibly dirty with herself, she threw a plaid button up over her top to mute the sexual appeal slightly, but it wasn’t really working. His eyes stared at her cleavage for longer than they looked in her eyes.

“Let’s talk,” she told him.

“Come,” he said, nodding to his car.

Ariana followed him obediently to his _Mercedes_ and got in the passenger side. He started the car up and drove out of the parking lot.

“What are you doing?” She snapped as the fear bubbled up inside of her.

“We’re not doing this here,” he snapped, giving her a look to tell her just how naïve she really was.

“I never said we were doing _anything_ ,” she choked out.

“You know you will though, don’t you? The prospect of the money is just too hard to let go of,” he told her confidently. Ari sunk back into the plush leather seat and closed her mouth. He was right.

He parked in the back parking lot of his law firm and cut the engine. It was incredibly dark in the car and with every second that passed, Ari was regretting her decision.

“Why don’t we start off slow?” He offered, turning his body toward her.

“Wh-what do you mean?” She stammered. She felt so uncomfortable and, more than anything, she wanted to open the car door and run away from him as fast as she could.

“Are you familiar with giving blow jobs?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

The thought of giving this man a blow job was enough to make the bile rise in the back of her throat. But she swallowed it back and nodded her head.

“Good,” he said, smirking deviously at her.

When she was done, after she crossed the line of no return, he drove her back to her father’s apartment, handing her a one hundred dollar bill for payment.

“The more you do, the more you’ll get paid,” he told her. Ari swallowed hard, her throat scratchy, her mouth feeling violated.

“Like I’ve told you before, I know a lot of men who will pay top dollar for a body like yours, sweetheart,” he said and winked at her.

“Y-yeah…” she stuttered, unable to look at him.

“Are you interested?” He asked, curiously. She hesitated slightly, but knew she couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“Yes,” she said, having to build up the courage to even say it.

“Good. We’ll keep in touch. I trust you haven’t changed your phone number?” He asked.

“I haven’t,” she said and shook her head lightly.

“Good,” he said with another unsettling smirk in her direction.

Ari took it as a cue to get out of the car. She didn’t want to spend another second in his presence. She pulled her button-up tightly against her body and walked quickly to her own car. She was a hundred dollars richer, but she felt like she had no dignity left in her. It was something she was going to have to learn to get used to.

...

Over the next few months Ariana built up a small clientele consisting mostly of married business men that no longer found their wives desirable and would rather pay for sex than get it elsewhere. Her first real time was with a guy that once worked for her father. It was incredibly awkward for both of them at first because they knew each other in the vaguest of senses. They didn’t really know each other, but there was a familiarity that Ari found incredibly disturbing when doing something like this. The man was one of the men her father had a hand in screwing over and when it came down to the act of sex itself with him, the more he got into it, the rougher he got with her. Like he was taking out his aggression over what her father did to him on her. In the end, she was sure he felt guilty because he handed her a wad of cash that later on turned out to be nearly a thousand dollars. She was astonished that something so little got her so much.

And she knew there was no going back. She was in.


	2. T W O

“Why do you have two phones?” Ariana’s little sister asked her as Ari sat idly on the couch texting on her personal phone. She was so caught off guard by her question that she just looked up and stared at her.

“What? It was just a question,” Robin said, plopping down on the couch next to Ari.

“What are you talking about?” Ari asked, confused by how she would know she had two phones.

After a while of juggling her everyday phone calls with her _private_ phone calls, she decided to put some of her newly acquired money to good use and invest in a second phone line. Her old number was reserved for the business, since it was still circulating around on what was left of the business cards that Collin distributed. And the new line was for her personal use.

“Your purse was buzzing and I couldn’t figure out why, so I dug out your phone… but, I mean… you’re on your phone. So, I was just wondering what the phone in your purse is for,” Robin asked her.

“Someone was calling that phone?” Ari asked, quickly sitting upright.

It was a few days since she had any activity on that phone and it made her wonder if all her John’s suddenly pledged to fuck their wives instead of her.

“Yeah. Just like a minute ago,” she said.

“Damn it,” Ari said, angry with herself that she let a call pass her by. Usually she kept that phone with her at all times.

She stood up quickly and raced to the room she shared with her little sister in their mother’s apartment. Digging quickly into her purse, she pulled out the phone.

“So why do you still have that phone?” She heard Robin ask.

“I don’t know. I just… I just never shut it off. Some people still have this number,” Ari said, making up a quick excuse. Robin looked at her skeptically.

“Whatever, Robin. It’s none of your business,” Ari said, grabbing her cigarettes before she moved past Robin to go outside. She had a voicemail to listen to and she wasn’t about to do that in front of her fourteen year old sister.

“I wish you’d quit smoking!” Robin called after her.

“Not gonna happen,” Ari said before closing the apartment door behind her.

Smoking was the only thing that could calm her nerves before or after one of her trysts. A habit she held onto since she was sixteen years old. She wasn’t quitting any time soon.

Once she was outside with a cigarette perched between her lips, she dialed the voicemail on her phone to see if her services were needed or if it was just something stupid like a spam call.

 _“You have one new voice message…”_ She heard the automated lady say as she held the phone up to her ear.

“Uhh… um… Hi. I’m looking for Ariana. I got her number from a… from a _friend_. I would like to speak with her about a possible… uh, job opportunity. Call Jude at 310-207-8345. Uh, thanks,” a male voice came across the phone line.

He didn’t sound to be over the age of twenty-five, which was odd to her since her clientele was mostly men in their forties. He also sounded incredibly apprehensive about the phone call, like he’d never done something so entirely daring in his life. Everything about the message intrigued her and she found herself dialing the number he left on the voicemail.

“Hello,” the same male’s voice answered, sounding a bit more confident than he did on the message.

“Jude?” She questioned.

“Yeah. Who’s this?” He asked, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“Ariana,” she told him.

“Oh! _Ariana_ ,” he said, changing his tone altogether.

“Yes,” she said, biting at her lip.

“Here. Let me… let me get to a place where we can talk. Hold on,” he said. Ariana took a couple drags of her cigarette, waiting for the conversation to resume.

“Okay, alright,” he said a few moments later.

“What can I help you with?” she asked him, trying to disguise her voice as seductive.

“Well, uh… I-I got your card from a friend. And I know all about your… your _services_ …” He started to explain.

“Yes,” she said, hoping he’d just blurt it out, rather than being coy about it.

“But I was… I was wondering if you did more than just… _you know_ …” He asked without using the actual words.

“What do you mean?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. He wanted to know if she did more than fuck for money. What more could there be?

“Well, you see… my friend’s birthday is coming up…” He started to explain.

“So this is for your friend?” She asked, trying to keep up.

“Well, yeah. I mean, yeah. Is that okay?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes. That’s fine,” she told him.

“So, I was just wondering if you… well, you see, I’m not exactly familiar with this type of thing you do… I don’t know a lot of people who… who work in your line of… of work…” He stammered. She rolled her eyes, wishing he would just get to the fucking point.

“Okay…” She said.

“So obviously then I wouldn’t know a lot of people that… you know, take their clothes off for money either,” he continued. Ariana immediately rolled her eyes. _Jesus Christ_. He was looking for a stripper.

“So, if I’m understanding this correctly… you want me to strip for your friend for his birthday?” She asked, feeling incredibly annoyed by all of this.

“Yes! Like, at his party,” he said, sounding relieved that he didn’t have to try and explain himself any longer.

“I’m not a stripper,” she told him evenly.

“Well, I know that. But I’ve heard great things about you. I mean, I’ve heard you’re… you’re good at what you do. And that consists of putting on a show and taking your clothes off, doesn’t it? This would just be a little bit different. You’d be putting on a show for a group of us with no obligation to fuck us in the end,” he explained to her.

Ari stood there, phone to her ear, trying her hardest to wrap her head around it. His last words were ringing in her head. _With no obligation to fuck us in the end._

“I’m not cheap. I have a pretty good clientele that pays me well,” she told him.

“Money is no issue,” he told her, sweetening the deal.

“A thousand. Not including tips during the show,” she told him.

“Done,” he said confidently.

“And no obligation of sex,” she told him.

“Done,” he said again.

“But if approached, sex is not out of the question,” she said, opening it up for herself to possibly make even more that night.

“Even better,” he said with a light laugh.

“Alright. I’ll do it,” she told him, throwing her cigarette butt on the ground before stomping it out with her shoe.

“Uh, it’s tomorrow night,” he threw in and she rolled her eyes. Of course there was absolutely no advanced warning.

“Uh, alright. What time?” She asked.

“Is ten o’clock, okay?” He asked hopefully.

“I’ll have to move some things around, but yeah, I can make it,” she told him, fibbing just slightly. There was nothing on her calendar that needed to be moved around.

“It’s going to be in the presidential suite at Hotel Bel-Air in downtown LA,” he told her.

“Classy,” she commented.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then,” she told him.

“Yes, you will,” he said, sounding relieved that he got his buddy a stripper.

“And Jude?” Ari asked.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“What’s the birthday boy’s name?” She asked.

“Harry,” he told her.

“Harry. Alright. See you tomorrow,” she said before hanging up the phone.

Tomorrow night she would add stripper to her résumé. _Fuck._


	3. T H R E E

Ariana got pretty good when it came to vocalizing during sex, because that’s what the men who paid her wanted. But in the case of this _John_ , he always wanted more. The most over the top porn-style noises were his desire and it amused her so much to actually have to do such a thing on a semi-regular basis with him. But he was one of her top paying clients and she wasn’t in the business of asking questions.

Also, did she mention he liked it when she called him _daddy?_ Again, she wasn’t asking questions.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Right there. Daddy, oh. _Daddddyy_ …” Ari moaned as he took her from behind.

Her fingers dug hard into the sheets as the beast of a man shot his load into the mandatory condom he was wearing, grunting like a goddamn dying bear. Ari was ready to get out of that fucking hotel room the moment he was done. She had to transform herself into a stripper and she had very little time to do it. _Daddy_ pulled out and collapsed onto the mattress next to her. She took the opportunity to crawl out of the bed and retrieve her clothing.

“Ah, Sugar. Can’t you stay and cuddle?” He chuckled.

“Sorry, baby. I’ve got places to be,” she said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“One of these days I’m just going to put you on payroll so you’re all mine, Sugar,” he said, sending her a devious smirk.

Did she mention he called her _Sugar?_ A nickname she literally cringed over.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” She smiled adoringly at him. She played her part well.

“Someday, Sugar. Someday,” he said as she finished dressing herself.

“The money is on the dresser,” he said and nodded toward a white envelope he left there for her.

“I’ll see you next time, baby,” she said, winking at him as she snatched up the envelope before darting out the door.

She practically ran to her car, getting inside. She needed to get home and shower as fast as she could to be able to get to the hotel in time for the birthday party. She still wasn’t entirely sure about what she would wear. Something simple, she supposed. Something that was easily accessible and easily removable. She dug through the suitcase she kept hidden in the trunk of her car. It contained all of her skimpy outfits and lingerie that she wore on her calls. There was no way in hell she could keep them in the apartment with her mother and her fourteen year old sister snooping around. Outfits like that would generate questions and she wasn’t in the business of asking questions – or answering them.

She pulled out a skimpy black lace bra and matching panty set. She honestly couldn’t go wrong with black lace… ever. She grabbed a tiny black dress to go over it as well and shoved it all in her purse before heading inside to shower.

After Ari put on the outfit, that would most definitely make her mother have a heart attack if she knew she was leaving the house dressed like a… well, _a hooker_ , she threw a button up shirt over it, tying it at the waist to make it seem like it was more casual than it really was. Deciding that she couldn’t go into the hotel looking like some random teenage girl, she took to her mother’s closet to find an appropriate overcoat. She had a reputation to uphold and nothing about her was cheap. She grabbed her short black trench coat and made a mad dash for the front door before any questions were asked.

“Going out. Don’t know when I’ll be home. Don’t wait up,” Ariana called to her mom and sister, who were watching a movie in the living room.

Ari was nineteen years old and had been doing this for over a year. Her mother knew she kept crazy hours, but she had no clue what she was doing during them. Never in a million years would she ever think that her worst fears for her daughter were realized at the ripe age of eighteen. Ariana’s mother, like her, was not one to ask questions though. She figured her mother’s _don’t ask, don’t tell_ philosophy stemmed from her pill addiction she formed over the past couple of years. She didn’t want people asking about her life, so why would she ask about theirs? But really, she was living in delusions. Who did she think started paying the rent when the landlord came asking for money? Who did she think continued to pay for Robin’s tuition at her private school when the check their mother wrote bounced? For the past year, Ariana had been single-handedly keeping their family afloat, but her mother never asked questions.

Ariana drove to the hotel as fast as she could. She needed a little bit of mental preparation before going into this. She never had to dance around in front of a group of people before. Sure she had guys here or there who wanted her to strip and dance for them like a stripper, but this was different. This was with multiple people, who were most likely in her own age bracket, not her usual middle-aged men.

She sat in her car smoking her cigarettes, trying to shake off the nerves before she went inside. Ten minutes until ten o’clock. _Here goes nothing_.

Ariana pulled the button-up off of her body and placed a pair of black stilettos on her feet. She sprayed herself with an overabundance of perfume and checked her makeup in the rear view mirror before stepping out of the car. It was February and the weather in LA was certainly a bit cool, so she was quite glad she grabbed her mother’s trench coat. It was meant to hide the fact that she was a hooker walking into a hotel, but it served more than one purpose in the end. 

With as much confidence as she could muster, she walked up to the concierge and asked for the presidential suite.

“Ariana?” She heard from behind her. _Oh god._ Who recognized her?

She slowly turned to find a very attractive looking guy standing in front of her that she’d never seen before. Her breathing evened out when she realized she actually hadn’t been caught.

“Jude,” he said with a wide smile, introducing himself.

“Oh. Hello,” she said, smiling back as she shook his hand.

“Glad you could make it,” he said with a wry smile. _Yeah._ She was certain he was.

“Are you ready?” He asked, nodding toward the elevator.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said, taking a deep breath.

“How many people will there be?” Ariana asked as they rode the elevator up.

“There are ten guys here, including me,” he informed her. She took a deep breath and nodded her head, trying to keep her cool, even though on the inside she was freaking out. Her anxiety was out of control and she was silently kicking herself for not taking a _Xanax_ from her mother’s stash.

“Are they all… your age?” She asked, looking over at him from the corner of her eye.

“About that, yeah,” he said with a nod.

“And the birthday boy… how old?” She asked curiously.

“Harry. He’s twenty-two today,” he told her.

“Twenty-two. Wow,” she said, feeling a sense of fear wash over her. She didn’t work with people her age. Something about it scared the shit out of her.

“Is that a problem?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m just… I’m just used to… _older_ clients,” she told him, swallowing hard.

“We’re a pretty harmless bunch,” Jude chuckled, smiling over at her.

“It’s just… you’re so near my age. I just… I don’t know,” she said hesitantly, but immediately shut up. He didn’t care or want to hear about her issues. She just needed to suck it up.

“You’ll do fine. We don’t bite… unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he said, smirked at her.

“Hey, now. It’s my job to please you. Not the other way around,” she countered, smiling at him as the elevator door opened to their floor.

“I should tell you one thing though,” Jude said, turning to send her sly smile.

“And what’s that?” She asked curiously.

“Harry… he’s famous,” Jude said, giving her an uneasy look.

“Famous?” Ari asked, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

“Yeah. He’s, uh… he’s Harry Styles,” Jude said as they stopped in front of the door to the Presidential Suite.

“Harry Styles?” She asked, looking at him with her eyebrows high into the air.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“As in _One Direction?”_ She asked, her mouth going dry.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“You got a hooker for a boy bander?” She choked out incredulously.

“Well, no. You’re just a stripper tonight, remember?” He reminded her.

“But, I’m a _hooker_. And he’s… he’s _Harry Styles_ ,” she said, freaking out internally.

“Don’t let that hang you up. He’s not _exactly_ innocent,” Jude chuckled. Ari took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

“Are you okay?” He chuckled, eyeing her skeptically.

“Yeah. I’m… I’m fine,” she mumbled, trying to pull up whatever image in her head that she had of the youngest member of _One Direction_.

And how the hell did she even know he was the youngest member? Maybe because she always found him to be the most attractive out of all of them. But honestly, she hadn’t heard anything about _One Direction_ for a few years. Were they still a band? As far as she was concerned, they had fallen off the face of the earth. But now here she was, standing outside the Presidential Suite at _Hotel Bel-Air_ about to strip for fucking _Harry_ _Styles_. 

What had her life become? Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling so bad about the hefty price tag she put on her services for the night. With the global success of _One Direction_ , Harry Styles _had_ to be a multi-millionaire.

“Ready?” Jude asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah,” she gulped, nodding as he opened the door.

She could hear music, sprinkled with talking and laughing. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest and the trench coat she was wearing felt so confining. She just needed to get out of it. But that was the point of all of this anyway, wasn’t it?

“Wait here,” Jude whispered to her as he continued into the large space.

Ariana was successfully hidden away from the rest of the group in the hallway while Jude announced he had a little entertainment for everyone. She watched him give her the nod and she quietly walked into view, all confident and sexy. At least she appeared to be on the outside.

“ _Hey_ , boys,” she said, rounding the corner, smiling devilishly at the group as she took off her coat in the process.

“Hey, there,” one guy said in response, his tone suggestive and excited.

“Which one of you is the birthday boy?” She asked, looking around at all the stunned faces.

“Harry! Oh! Harry!” One of the guys freaked out, wrapping his arm around the shoulder of a guy that looked entirely shanghaied by her presence.

“That’s Harry,” another guy laughed, pointing him out.

 _Well, hello there, hottie._ Mr. Styles was sexy as hell, even with the blush creeping up his cheeks at the sight of a stripper in front of him. Ariana didn’t expect that when she thought of the youngest member of _One Direction_. Sure he was always attractive, but he was just a boy back when they started out. Now he was a man – a very, _very_ sexually appealing man.

“What? You got me a stripper?” Harry asked, looking over at Jude. His British accent surprised her, even though she knew _One Direction_ was from the UK.

“For your viewing pleasure,” Jude said, smiling wryly as he saluted him.

“ _Dear, God_ ,” Harry grumbled, covering his embarrassed face with his hand. The boy’s blush was trying to eat him alive and it was entirely intriguing.

“Get it!” His friend who was standing next to him called out, pushing him forward.

“Hello, Mr. Styles,” Ariana cooed, walking toward him after tossing her coat over one of the empty chairs.

“Hello,” Harry greeted her bashfully.

“Are you having a good birthday?” She asked, trailing her finger down his chest.

“I suppose,” he said, barely even able to look up at her.

She leaned in a moment later, speaking lowly in his ear, just loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

“Well, it’s about to get even better,” she cooed. All the guys were laughing and whooping. It was actually pretty funny and helped Ari really get into character.

“And you know what, Mr. Styles?” She began, looking him in the eye again.

“What’s that?” He asked, blushing wildly.

“Feel free to _touch_ ,” she said, placing his hand on her breast. His friends went crazy over this and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“ _Oh, man_ ,” he groaned, averting his gaze, blushing the brightest shade of crimson she’d ever seen. 

“You are positively adorable,” Ari said, grabbing his face in her hand, squeezing his cheeks, causing his lips to jut out.

“Now, come on. Let’s get this party started, baby,” she told him, taking his hand and leading him toward the chair Jude placed perfectly poised in the middle of the room.

His friends’ cat-calls and shouting made for a less awkward situation, which Ari was grateful for. This boy wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but he did look like a deer in headlights during some moments. She figured it was her job to break him out of his shell. She sat him down in the chair and wedged herself between his open legs.

“I hope you don’t mind if I touch too,” she said, standing in front of him, using her finger under his chin to get his attention up to her face.

“Uh, s-sure,” he stammered, his eyes trained straight on hers.

“Good,” she said, running her hands down his chest and then down his thighs. He took in a deep breath, which caused her to smirk. _Adorable_.

“Somebody get this man a drink,” Ariana called out, turning to his friends.

“What about you, sweetheart?” One of them asked.

“Harry and I can share. Can’t we, honey?” She asked, smiling at Harry.

“S-sure,” Harry said.

“Something strong,” she called over her shoulder.

“I like ‘em _stiff_ ,” she moaned in Harry’s ear, playing her part perfectly.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Harry chuckled awkwardly.

It wasn’t hard to get sexy for this boy. Just having his eyes on her made her tingle all over. She’d never felt like this _ever_ when she was with a client. But she was too preoccupied by him to realize it might not be a good thing. She danced her way out of her tight black dress and got a lot of cheers from the guys when she was left in her black lace bra and panty set. 

“What do you think, baby? Huh? Do you like it? Do you think I’m sexy?” Ariana asked Harry seductively.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re… you’re _definitely_ sexy,” he chuckled.

“ _Mm_. Don’t you want to touch?” She asked, sticking her backside out slightly in front of him. He hesitated a bit before reaching out his hand and grabbing the fleshy part of her bum.

“ _Mm._ There you go, baby,” she moaned as she sat down on his lap and gyrated against him. She heard a low groan escape his throat from what she was doing to him.

“Do you like that?” She moaned.

“Yeah,” he breathed in her ear, his breathing hitching in his throat before swallowing hard.

“Mm, good,” she said, getting up from his lap.

Ariana took a few minutes to go around the room, dancing around for the other guys before she came back to the birthday boy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the chair. His body crashed into hers and she could tell he was already drunk by the way his movements lagged.

“Dance with me,” she said, pressing her backside into his front.

Harry’s arm wrapped around her middle as his body began to move fluidly with her. She noticed he had the drink she requested in his other hand, so she grabbed it and took a sip. It was definitely strong, just like she said.

“ _Mm_ , perfect,” she hummed, taking another sip before she handed it back to him.

He downed the rest of it and handed it off to the dude behind him before he focused all his attention on her once again. What inhibitions that were holding him back before were slowly slipping with every second they spent grinding with each other to the loud music. His hands got more grabby as his face sunk into the nap of her neck. And for once, she was actually enjoying her job. She turned into his arms as his hands found her hips.

“Touch me,” she whispered in his ear.

He looked into her eyes, but didn’t move. Ari grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips, slowly sucking in his index finger. His breathing hitched as he watched her.

“Touch me,” she told him again, bringing his hand down to her chest once again. His other hand came up, grabbing onto her other breast, cupping them.

“Just like that, baby,” she moaned, smiling pleasingly at him, throwing her head back. It was weird, not having to actually feign pleasure with a client. Her hands found his hips as they continued dancing with one another.

Harry’s lips came down, kissing her collarbone and she felt herself slipping. And she didn’t want to stop. Ari reached up, unhooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Harry stopped what he was doing just to stare at her. He was incredible. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Styles, are you about to fuck her or what?” They heard one of his friends call out, breaking them out of the bubble they created with each other. Harry’s eyes shot over to him.

“Shut the fuck up,” he told him.

“You guys are practically fucking already,” his friend laughed.

That’s when Ari felt Harry retreat away from her. With everything inside of her, she felt like killing that dude. But she knew he had a point. She wasn’t a very good stripper. She had a group of guys to entertain and so far she hadn’t done much but dry hump the guest of honor. She pulled herself away, going over to the loud-mouth guy.

“Are you jealous, baby? Are you feeling left out?” Ariana asked, wiggling her backside in front of him.

“Yes,” he laughed, bringing his hand up to grab her breast. She immediately slapped his hand away.

“Uh-uh. I said _he_ could touch. Not you,” she scolded him.

“Well, fuck then,” the guy scoffed.

Ariana danced around for the other guys too, but she kept her eyes on Harry. He was talking and laughing with his friends, but his eyes always came up to find hers and they’d share a moment with each other from across the room.

...

After her hour of service was up, Ariana dressed herself back up into her black dress. As she and Jude were settling her tab, Harry walked up to them.

“Hey, listen. If you… if you’ve got nothing else to do, you know, you could stay and hang out,” he told her with a shy smirk on his face.

“Oh, yeah?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I can get you a drink and we can just… hang out,” he told her. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He was so sweet.

“Sure. I’d like that,” she told him.


	4. F O U R

Ariana woke up with a pain wrapping around her skull, one that was most definitely alcohol induced. She could barely even peel her eyes open because of the bright, blinding sun that lit up the entire room. _Dear, God_. Couldn’t someone just shut those shades, please? Please, just ease this splitting headache with your kindness and shut those god awful shades.

“Robin…” Her voice cracked, calling out her sister’s name. She cleared her throat in hopes of speaking more clearly to get her attention.

“Robin, can you… can you just shut the blinds?” Ari grumbled, shielding her eyes.

When there was no answer, she rolled over, slightly opening one of her eyes a crack. _Uh._ She sat up quickly, opening her eyes, hangover be damned. She was not in her bed. She was not in her room at all. She was _not_ in her bed and she was _not_ alone.

What in the hell did she let happen last night? Her mind was brought back ten hours into the previous night.

Mr. Styles, the birthday boy himself, asked her to stay and party with them. She was entirely reluctant to do so because of the fact that no matter how she looked at it, they were her clients. She was just paid a very large sum of money to shake her tits and ass in their faces. And her number one rule – a rule that kept all of this running smoothly – was to never mix business with pleasure. But something made her say yes. Something in Harry’s eyes and smile drew her in and she found herself sitting around a large table playing _Texas Hold ‘Em_ with them. Ariana wasn’t much for card games. She spent her time playing _other_ kinds of games and getting paid for it. She supposed it might be construed as the same kind of scenario. She got paid to do something she was good at. And if someone were good at cards, they could also get a lot of money. But that wasn’t why she was sitting next to Harry, letting him teach her the ways of _Texas Hold ‘Em_. She was determined to have a good time – to let loose for once. She almost never got a real social life. She was always walking on eggshells trying to hide who she was from everyone who wasn’t a client. And with these guys, somehow they allowed her to be herself and knew her secret at the same time. She felt elated and it showed.

Ariana’s chair sat so closely with Harry’s and every time he leaned in to whisper a point about the game, her entire body tingled. The boy was kryptonite, but she did nothing to prevent herself from weakening under his contact. She reveled in it.

The drinking never ceased and she found herself too entirely enamored to even think about driving herself home. She stumbled her way out onto the patio of the Presidential Suite and lit her first cigarette since she arrived four hours before. It was soothing even though she didn’t need it to be. A cigarette was still a cigarette though and the nicotine seeped through her veins, calming her drunken body.

She sent a text to her mother telling her she would be late getting home, that she was with some friends and she was okay. Her mother didn’t reply. It was past two in the morning after all.

Ariana took in a long drag of her cigarette as she heard the patio door open and then close. She turned to see Harry’s obnoxious friend walking toward her. The one that asked if Harry was going to fuck her, earlier in the night.

“Hey, there,” he smirked slyly at her.

“Hey,” she said, taking another long drag of the cigarette, focusing back on the night life that was going on in the city below them. Suddenly he was standing right next to her, smiling over at her.

“Hi,” she said with an awkward laugh, giving him an odd look.

“Hi,” he smiled back, his eyes glazed over from a heavy night of drinking. Ari took a breath in before taking another drag.

“My name is Jared, by the way,” he said, smiling at her.

“Hey, Jared. Nice to meet you,” she said, sounding like a sarcastic bitch, which he didn’t catch onto of course because he continued to stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

And suddenly she realized that was exactly it – that’s exactly how he saw her. She sighed, shaking her head. In the end, money was money, no matter the person. She’d fucked sleazier people than him.

“Five hundred and I’m yours for an hour,” she said after taking her last drag and stomping out the butt of the cigarette beneath her shoe.

“You read my mind, honey,” he smiled slyly at her.

“Do you have a room here? I’m not about to fuck you in front of all your friends,” she spat at him. 

She didn’t care that she was being rude to this loud mouth frat boy. If he wanted to get fucked so badly, he could take a little bit of her badgering.

“Yeah, I’ve got a room,” he breathed lowly, running his fingers up her bare arm. She pulled her arm away from him.

“Let’s go,” she said, moving toward the door to go back inside.

Jared followed right behind her as she picked up her purse quickly and quietly, trying to be stealth enough so that the rest of his friends didn’t see them sneaking away – so that _Harry_ didn’t see them sneaking away. Although, she knew she shouldn’t care about Harry or his feelings. She just couldn’t help herself. She liked him as a person. He was genuine and she didn’t find many genuine people in her line of work. She enjoyed herself when she was around him. She didn’t hate herself when he was making her feel so good. She could forget who she was when she was in his presence because his eyes weren’t judgmental or hungered. Not like his fucking friend that she was following to the back bedroom. She shook her head as she followed Jared toward his room, which was just an extension of the massive suite. 

Once the door was shut behind them, Ariana put every annoyance and hostile feeling she felt toward him to the side. It was time for her to transform into whatever he wanted her to be. And she was certain he wanted someone who could actually tolerate him.

“Let me see the money,” she told him right off the bat.

“You’ll get your fucking money, baby. Cool it,” he said. Ariana narrowed her eyes at him. _Mother fucker_.

“Lay back,” she said, pushing him forcefully onto his back on the bed.

“Mm, I like that,” he chuckled, his eyes raking all over her body.

Ariana began pulling off her dress in fast sweeping motions. She wanted to get it the fuck over with so she could sneak out of the god damn hotel suite and never look back. So she wouldn’t have to face Harry’s big green eyes, judging her for fucking his friend.

“Slow. I want you to dance it off like before,” he said, licking his lips as he stared at her. _Jesus Christ_. She _knew_ this fucker was jealous that she spent so much time with Harry earlier. _What a fucking douche_.

“You got it, baby,” she said, feigning sweetness as she began to wiggle for him. 

“God, you are a sexy little thing, aren’t you?” Jared slurred, reaching up to touch her body. 

She almost slapped his hand away again, like she did earlier, but then she remembered he was paying her for this. It was something she had to endure.

Ariana rid herself of her dress once again, dancing around him, shaking things she did not want to shake, letting him touch her in places she didn’t want to be touched. But it was her life. She just had to grin and bear it. When she was completely naked, she started undressing him. The dude was so drunk, it was almost comical. He just kept smiling up at her with a cheesy grin and half-lidded eyes.

“Mm, baby. You’re so hard for me,” she breathed as she pulled off his boxer shorts.

“Fuck yeah. You like the size of that,” he grinned at her.

“Mm, so big,” she moaned. _Mm, so average_.

“Mm, suck on it,” he demanded.

“Yes, sir,” she moaned seductively as she grasped the shaft in her hand and began sucking on the head.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he groaned, laying back.

Ariana bobbed leisurely up and down his shaft as his body shook and writhed below her. She pulled up when she felt him throbbing in her mouth. Usually it was a red flag for an explosion and this dude wanted to get fucked.

“Baby,” she said, running her hand up his chest as she slowly stroked him with her other hand.

“Faster,” he grunted. _Uh, okay_.

Ari’s hand moved faster up and down him like he told her to. And without warning, he shot his load all over her hand and his stomach with a loud grunt.

_Was he serious?_ The dude was like twenty-three and couldn’t handle himself in a sexual setting. It was pathetic. She pulled her hand away, wiping his splooge on the bedding.

“What would you like me to do now?” She spat at him sarcastically as she stood up from the bed. He scoffed, sitting up.

“Get me something to wipe up with,” he demanded.

“I’m not a fucking maid,” she snapped at him.

“Well, you sure are a bitch, aren’t you?” He scoffed, getting up out of the bed, stumbling to the connecting bathroom.

Ariana dressed herself while he cleaned himself up. When he came back out he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He scoffed again, seeing she was fully clothed. She watched as he crossed the room and pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket. He pulled out some cash and threw it on the bed.

“$200,” he said.

“I said $500,” she shot at him.

“I didn’t fuck you now, did I?” He shot back.

“That’s not my fucking fault,” she scoffed at him.

“You’re lucky you’re even getting that much. Now get outta here,” he said, shooing her away. _Mother fucker._

Ariana swiped up the money from the bed before snatching her bag up from the floor. She stalked to the door and slammed it on her way out. _Piece of shit_. She was just about out the door of the suite when she was stopped.

“Ari, you’re leaving?” She heard Harry ask.

She stopped dead in her tracks. He called her _Ari_. Only the people closest to her called her Ari, but something deep inside of her liked it when he called her that.

“Uh, yeah. It’s uh, it’s getting late,” she said, turning toward him, giving a pleading look.

“You weren’t going to say goodbye?” He asked, sounding hurt. _Dear, Lord_. He was making it hard.

“Well, uh… I…” She stammered.

“Just stay. We can hang out,” he offered.

“Harry…” She sighed.

“Stay. For my birthday,” he smiled at her.

“It’s not your birthday anymore,” she smirked back at him.

“I haven’t gone to bed yet. It’s still my birthday,” he told her, letting out a small chuckle. _Why must you be so adorable?_ Stupid Harry Styles. Stupid, stupid perfect man.

“I guess… I guess I could stay a while longer,” she nodded, taking a few steps toward him.

“Good,” he smiled at her.

When they went back into the living room, everyone seemed to be passing out around the TV.

“Well…” Harry said, looking over at her.

“Well…” She said back at him.

“We could go to my room,” he said, pointing his thumb behind them.

“We could,” she smirked at him. He nodded and she followed him.

But suddenly it dawned on her. What if he was looking for sex just like his idiot friend was? What if this was his backwards way of asking for it? Like he was playing the sweet guy act just to get her to go to his room with him. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. But it was her job. She would do it.

Harry closed the large door behind them and stood awkwardly next to her in the middle of the floor. He seemed so bashful. She figured she would have to start it off. She walked over to him and ran her hands up and down his chest before she placed a kiss on his jaw. She heard a small moan escape from his lips and knew in her gut it was what he wanted all along. That’s what she gets for trusting people. She gets a big fucking slap in the face. Was there not a decent human being left on the planet? Her kisses trailed up his jaw and down his neck as she began lifting up his shirt.

“Ari…” He groaned. She sighed internally, wishing he wouldn’t call her that. She pulled his shirt over his head and began kissing down his heavily tattooed chest.

“Oh, god,” he groaned lightly, letting his head fall back.

Ariana pulled herself away long enough to drop her dress to the floor, for the third time that evening, before she stepped up to him again. His hands found her waist as she felt his fingertips dig into her flesh. Her lips moved slowly over his heated skin and she knew she was affecting him. Every single groan that escaped his lips sent a tingle up her spine.

“Just… just stop, okay. Just… we should stop,” he said, pushing her away quickly. She stood up straight, staring into his eyes, startled by his abruptness.

“I mean, we should… we should slow down. I-I barely know you,” he said, giving her a pleading look.

Everything in her body warmed to him because he wasn’t just a ruthless, scumbag looking for sex. He was just Harry. He was just a boy who liked a girl. Her smile widened for him.

“What?” He asked quietly, his eyes timidly looking her way.

“That’s perfect. That’s fine. We… we can slow down,” she said as she kept smiling.

“Okay,” he said, relaxing a little. She took a deep breath, still watching him.

“We can… we can just talk,” he offered, handing her dress back right before he threw his t-shirt over his head.

“I’d like that. But, Harry…” She said reluctantly.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“I would rather kill myself than get back into this dress right now,” she told him. He let a smirk play over his mouth before he crossed the room to his overnight bag.

“Here,” he said, offering her a white t-shirt.

“Thanks,” she said.

“I mean, you don’t have to wear it. I’ve already… I mean… I’ve seen you in and out of this,” he said, pointing at her bra and panties.

“Yes, you have,” she smirked, holding the shirt in her hands.

“Yeah,” he said, biting his lip, looking away awkwardly. He was fucking adorable and Ari almost couldn’t stand it. She walked over to the big bed and got in, pulling the covers up her body.

“How’s this?” She asked.

“Uh, that’s… that’s perfect,” he said, walking toward the bed.

“Come on. Let’s talk,” she smiled, patting the bed for him to sit.

And he did. And they talked until the first rays of sun shone through the windows. They talked until they couldn’t keep their eyes open anymore. And that’s how she woke up in an unfamiliar bed, next to an unfamiliar man, wearing only her bra and panties.

Ariana didn’t think it was possible for Harry to get more adorable until she saw him sleeping. A slight painful twinge shot through her heart knowing that none of this would last. It was like she was a completely different person with him the night before. It was as if she still had innocence, like she still had a grasp on her own life. But she didn’t and she knew this wasn’t real. Or at least it wasn’t real enough to become her reality. She couldn’t be somebody’s girlfriend. Not when she had a job like she did. She just needed to shove those thoughts and feelings elsewhere and trudge on with her life. It was fun while it lasted.

She grabbed the white t-shirt Harry offered her the night before and pulled it over her head before grabbing her dress off the floor, shoving it in her purse. She walked over to Harry in the bed and kissed him with the lightest of kisses on the forehead.

“Goodbye, perfect man,” she breathed before slipping out of the room.

She tip-toed over to where she left her mother’s trench coat and wrapped it around her body before completely slipping out of the suite itself.


	5. F I V E

Ariana did everything in her power to put the thoughts and her _feelings_ for Harry aside. She never should have spent the night with him. She should have just left after his stupid friend busted his load. Actually, she should have left after the striptease. Sure the $200 would help out – it would pay for groceries and stuff, but she could have gone without it. And she most definitely could have gone without going back to Harry’s room with him.

She was so stupid. _Damn it_. She was stupid.

“I didn’t fucking pay for you to just lay there,” her _John_ grumbled, breaking her out of her thoughts, her eyes shooting up into his. He was staring down at her – _Mr. Missionary_. 

“Sorry, baby,” she smiled, lifting her hand up to his face. He stared down at her with a look of annoyance.

“It’s like I’m fucking my wife,” he scoffed.

“Baby, it’s so fucking good. Just… please. Just fuck me, baby. I want it,” Ari said, running her fingers up his back, trying to sound like she was actually aroused by him. It was fucking pathetic.

With a huff, he began pumping inside of her again.

“Oh, please,” Ari groaned, trying her best to get into it – to earn her money.

“Fucking give me more,” he told her sternly.

She began moaning loudly, doing her absolute best to _act_ like she was enjoying it. Soon enough, he was busting his load into the condom and she was done. She was grateful, since she couldn’t keep her mind in check. How the hell did she lose her train of thought like that? And why the hell was she losing her mind over a boy? It was _seriously_ pathetic.

As Ariana stood outside her apartment building before going in that night, she smoked an extra cigarette just to calm her nerves. Ever since her night with Harry, she’d been smoking more and more, like she couldn’t handle herself anymore. Like her entire life was spiraling.

She sighed as she stomped out the butt of the cigarette with her high heeled boot. She hated walking into the house wearing her hooker attire, but she had no energy left in her. Besides, it was late. Her mom and Robin would be in bed. As she pushed open the apartment door, she noticed the TV on in the living room.

“Shit,” she breathed, trying to sneak across the floor without being noticed.

“Ariana?” She heard as she saw Robin’s head popped up from the couch.

“Shit,” she said again, under her breath.

“Baby girl. What are you still doing up?” Ari asked.

“Mom’s not home,” Robin told her.

“Mom’s not home?” She choked out. _Well, where the fuck was she?_

“She said she’d be back soon, but that was a few hours ago,” Robin said.

“Where did she go, Rob?” Ari asked.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say,” Robin said, shrugging her shoulders.

Ariana pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed her mother’s cell. Robin was only fourteen-years-old and shouldn’t be left alone like this, for hours. Her mom’s phone went to voicemail.

“Urghhh,” Ari growled.

“What?” Robin asked.

“Next time she leaves like this, you need to call dad, okay. You can’t just stay here alone,” Ariana told her.

“What about you?” Robin asked.

“Rob, you know I have work. Dad needs to come get you if mom leaves like this again,” Ari told her.

“What kind of job lets you dress like that, Ari?” Robin asked as her eyes moved up her older sister’s over-exposed body.

“It doesn’t matter. I just… when I’m at work, it’s extremely hard to get away. And if I don’t have this job, Robin, we’re not going to have a place to live or food on the table,” Ari told her.

“Okay, okay,” she grumbled and Ari sighed. She was taking her anger out on Robin, when it was her mother that she was extremely frustrated with.

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I’m not mad at you. This isn’t your fault,” Ari said, sitting down on the couch with her, wrapping her in her arms.

“It’s okay, Ari,” she breathed out.

“Come on. You should get to bed,” Ari told her. Robin groaned, but got up off the couch and started dragging her feet to their bedroom.

Ariana took a shower, scrubbing _Mr. Missionary_ from her body. Her mind cut to Harry lying in the big bed in the Presidential Suite almost a week ago now. His arms bunching up a pillow underneath his chin, a big smile grazing his lips. A smile that was from something she said. His laughter rang through her ears, torturing her with every single chuckle. His green eyes focused on her face, rather than her half naked body that lay next to him. He didn’t gawk over her, he didn’t put his hands on her, or say cheesy things to her to get her to sleep with him. He was just genuine. He was a complete gentleman. And it killed everything inside of her to have to walk away from someone like that. It left her feeling empty. But with everything inside of her, she didn’t want Harry to know who she really was – what she really did. And if he did know, he sure as hell didn’t show it. She never wanted to see the look in his eyes when he found out she fucked for money. She wasn’t prepared for something like that. 

Ariana shook her head, trying to expel the memories from her mind. It wasn’t a good idea to keep thinking about him. This was exactly why she never mixed business with pleasure. It was a recipe for a broken heart – or at least a lot of agony, having to give up someone so perfect for her.

Ari was curled up on the couch in the living room when her mother finally came home an hour later. She pulled herself up, watching as she stumbled in the door.

“Where were you?” Ari’s voice was even, but cold.

“Ariana!” She gasped, holding her hand over her heart. Ari pulled herself off the couch and walked over to her.

“Where were you?” She asked her again.

“I just had to… I had to go out. But I’m back,” her mother said, avoiding looking her eldest daughter in the eye.

“You left your fourteen-year-old daughter home alone in the middle of the night, Mother,” Ari growled at her.

“She… she’s fine. She’s old enough to take care of herself. Besides, where were you!?” She asked, raising her voice at the end. That was the thing with her mother, she wouldn’t call anyone out on their shit until she was being cornered about hers.

“I was out making money for this goddamn family!” Ari growled at her.

“Making money!?” She scoffed.

“Yes! To pay rent! To pay Robin’s tuition! To put food on the goddamn table! What were you doing, mother!?” Ari yelled, grabbing her wrist to pull her toward her, enough so she could look her in the eyes.

“You’re fucking loaded! What are you on?” Ari spat at her.

“Let go of me!” She yelped, pulling her arm out of Ari’s grasp, her eyes narrowing darkly.

“You think I don’t know about your addiction, Mother! I fucking know!” Ari yelled at her as she moved past her into the living room.

“You have _no_ idea what you’re talking about, Ariana!” Her mother screamed at her.

“I know that you waste all your money on pills!” Ari snapped at her. Her mother whipped around, glaring at her daughter.

“You think you have me all fucking figured out, Ariana! My life isn’t easy!” She yelled.

“Your life isn’t easy!? Oh please, Mother,” Ari scoffed loudly.

“And what the hell do you have to worry about!?” She screamed.

“ _Everything!_ You have no fucking clue because you spend your life in this fucking halcyon daze! I have real shit to deal with that would scare the _shit_ out of you, Mother!” Ari growled.

“What the hell are you even talking about!?” She asked, her eyes narrowing. Ari’s mouth closed immediately. She knew she already said too much. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Ariana?” She spat again.

“Nothing. Just go to bed,” Ari scoffed at her, retreating back a few steps.

“That’s right,” she said, just having to get in the last word.

Ariana rolled her eyes as she stalked off to her room. She laid down in her bed, pulling her legs up against her chest. Her mother had no clue what she had to deal with on a day to day basis – how much she was sacrificing for this family, how hard it was to sell her body to keep this family afloat, how she found a boy she really felt she could have something with and she had to turn and run. She had _no_ idea.

Ari quietly began sobbing into her pillow, letting herself break down for the first time in a long time.

...

She sat on the couch the next morning, scrolling through her Facebook page. Nothing ever happened on Facebook – just a bunch of people she couldn’t care less about, talking about things that were completely pointless.

With a huff, she closed out of the browser. She had nothing to do. She was home with Robin while her mother slept off her drugs. Ari looked around, bored out of her mind before peering back at her laptop. She opened the browser once again and typed ‘Harry Styles’ into the search engine. She was pathetic, but she didn’t care.

Clicking on the images tab, she watched as many pictures opened of his face. It was almost overwhelming. That was the boy she stripped for not even a week ago. That was the boy who wanted to slow things down because he didn’t know her that well. That was the boy she spent hours talking to before they fell asleep together. That was the boy she left behind, knowing they could never have anything resembling a real relationship, or friendship for that matter. She sighed heavily.

“Why are you looking at pictures of _One Direction?”_ Robin asked from behind her.

“ _Holy shit!”_ Ariana yelped, nearly throwing her laptop off her lap. Robin giggled at her as she plopped down on the couch.

“You suddenly have the hots for them?” She asked, leaning over to look at Ari’s computer screen again.

“No,” she scoffed.

“Harry. That’s Harry,” Robin pointed out.

“What do you know about Harry?” Ari asked, eyeing her.

“He’s the youngest in the band. I think he’s like, going solo now though,” she said with a shrug.

“He is?” Ari asked curiously.

“Yeah. I think so,” Robin told her. Ari nodded, looking down at the small images of the handsome boy on her screen.

“Niall, though. Niall is the cutest,” Robin said, smirking at her. Ari eyed her skeptically.

“What?” She laughed.

“Harry is probably the best looking person I’ve ever seen in my life,” Ari told her.

“Have you _seen_ Niall?” Robin asked seriously. Ari thought back on the night a week before. She was pretty certain most of the members of _One Direction_ were there, she just didn’t know their names.

Ari shook her head and let out a laugh. Were they really arguing about this?

“They’re in _One Direction_ , Robin. Neither of us have a shot in hell,” Ariana told her, trying to keep a smile on her face even though there was a very noticeable sting in her chest.

“You might not. Me and Niall, though…” She laughed.

“Keep dreaming!” Ariana laughed out loud, shoving Robin’s shoulder. She laughed too as Ari’s phone began ringing.

“I’ve got to take this, Rob. I’ll be back up in a little bit,” Ari said, grabbing her purse and jetting out the apartment door.

When she looked down at the phone, she noticed it was an unknown number. It wasn’t unusual for a client to block their phone number when calling her though. In fact, most of them did. She answered quickly as she took the stairs down to the ground floor to have a cigarette and to talk in private.

“Ari…” She heard a male’s deep voice.

He called her ‘Ari’. Nobody who called _that_ line referred to her as ‘Ari’. Her stomach plummeted and then did some sort of floating, butterfly kind of flutter and it made her sick. _What the hell was happening?_

“Uh…” She stammered as her heart began beating wildly in her chest. It was _him_.

“Hey. It’s Harry,” he said, confirming what she already knew.

“Yeah… yeah, I got that,” she said quietly, feeling a lump forming in her throat. Why was he calling her? What did he want?

“I uh, I got your number from Jude. I-I hope that’s okay,” he said. Ariana cleared her throat before she could speak.

“Uh, yeah. That’s okay,” she spoke quietly. It really wasn’t okay. Not with the way she couldn’t stop thinking about him. What the hell did he want?

“Uh, I was just… I just wanted to…” He sighed, sounding as if he couldn’t find the words to say. Ari was holding her breath waiting for him to speak again.

“I just really want to see you,” he said finally. _No, no, no. Oh god, no. He can’t do this._

“Ari, are you there?” He asked after a moment.

“I’m here,” she squeaked out.

“Can I see you? I mean, can we… can we hang out again?” He asked.

“Harry…” She breathed lowly.

“Listen, I know Jude hired you, okay. But I don’t care. I-I like you. I wanna… I wanna get to know you better,” he told her. _Oh, god._

“Harry… just…” She sighed, finding herself speechless. How could she let him down gently?

“Just, Ari. In my line of work, it’s hard to find people I’m compatible with. I just… it’s hard to know if they’re genuine or not,” he began. He had no idea how close he was hitting to home. In her line of work, she faced the same issues.

“And with you… with you, I know you are,” he told her.

“You don’t know that,” she said quietly.

“I have my instincts, Ariana. And I felt something happening between us,” he said, causing Ari to sigh. He needed to stop this. He needed to stop being so perfect. He really just needed to stop saying things like that. He was making this incredibly difficult.

“But you’re in _One Direction_ and I’m a… I’m a… a _stripper_ ,” she choked out, unable to say the word ‘hooker’.

“I won’t judge you if you won’t judge me,” he said evenly.

“ _Gahhh_ ,” she sighed.

“Just see me. I can come to you,” he said.

“No! No, no,” she said quickly.

She sure as hell didn’t need him coming around there. Not with her pill-popping mother and her little sister who had the hots for his bandmate. _No_.

“Okay. Then meet me,” he offered.

“Harry…” Ari sighed.

“Just meet me,” he coaxed. Ari sighed again as she finally lit her cigarette.

“Where?” She conceded.

“I don’t care where. I mean, we can even meet out in public if you want,” he offered.

“I don’t think it would be good to be seen in public together,” she told him. Not with the paparazzi around, who had evil ways of finding out information on people. The last thing she needed was someone digging around for dirt on her.

“Then meet me at my place,” he told her.

“Harry…” She sighed again.

“Ari, come on. What are you afraid of? Liking me back?” He asked. Her mouth went dry. _Liking him back?_ That was exactly what she was afraid of. But she conceded anyway.

“Fine,” she sighed.


	6. S I X

“Robin, come on. I’m bringing you to Dad’s,” Ariana said after reluctantly getting ready to meet up with Harry. Robin turned to her from where she was sitting at her desk in their bedroom and knit her eyebrows in confusion.

“But, Mom’s home,” she said, holding her drawing pencil in her hand.

“I don’t— Rob, just get ready,” Ari said, shaking her head. 

Ari was about to say she didn’t trust their mother, but she didn’t want Robin to worry. She had enough stuff to deal with in her young life.

“Are you going to work?” She asked.

“Uh, actually I’m— Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Ari said, lying again.

She hated lying to Robin. She was the one person on this earth she would give her life for and being dishonest with her killed Ari. But if it protected her innocence, she would do everything she could, including using little white lies as cover. First of all, Robin didn’t need to know she met a guy she was about to go see. She didn’t need to know how she met him and what they were doing when she met him. And she sure as hell didn’t need to know that he was in _One Direction_. She just didn’t need to know, because tonight was the only time Ari was planning on seeing Harry. She couldn’t continue this.

“I don’t want to go to Dad’s house. His creepy lawyer is always over there,” Robin said, making a disgusted face. Ari knew all too well how creepy their father’s lawyer was.

“Rob, he doesn’t say anything to you, does he?” Ari asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

“Who? Dad’s lawyer?” She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Yeah. He doesn’t say anything or… or touch you or anything?” Ari choked out. She would murder that mother fucker if he did.

“What? No,” she laughed. Her reaction seemed genuine, like it was the most absurd thing she ever heard and it sent relief flooding through her.

“Good,” Ari sighed lightly.

“Did he… did he touch you?” Robin asked. Ari’s vision shot to her.

“No,” she told her. Technically it was her touching him.

“Good,” she said with a nod of her head.

“He just… I don’t like the way he… I just get a bad vibe from him,” Ari told her.

“I just stay in my room when he’s there,” Robin said with a shrug.

“Good. But Rob, if he ever says or does anything to you that makes you uncomfortable in any way, I want you to immediately get Dad and then you tell me, okay. I will take care of it,” Ari told her.

“Okay. But I don’t think—” She started to protest.

“Just get Dad and tell me,” Ari told her again, trying to stress her point.

“Okay, okay,” she grumbled, packing up her art supplies.

Ariana drove Robin over to their father’s house. She cringed when she saw his lawyer’s _Mercedes_ parked right in the front row. She knew her father was facing an impending trial and everything, but the amount of time his scumbag lawyer spent at his house was unsettling. Her father would probably murder the guy if he knew the things he said to her or the amount of money he paid her to blow him.

Ariana walked Robin in, finding her father and Mr. Turner sitting at the kitchen table, documents and such sprawled out across the top of it.

“Girls!” Their father cheered when he saw their faces.

“Hi, Daddy!” Robin said, running into their father’s arms.

Ariana looked up at Mr. Turner and watched as he licked his lips as his eyes moved up and down her body. He made her skin crawl. 

“What brings my girls here?” Their father asked with a wide smile on his face.

“Robin, can you go to your room so I can talk to Dad?” Ari asked her.

“Yeah,” she said, looking between their father and Ari before scampering off with her bag full of art supplies. Ari looked at her father and then at Mr. Turner.

“Hey, listen, John. Why don’t you give us a little privacy,” her father said, catching on to her body language.

“Sure, sure. I’ve got to make a phone call anyway,” he said, clearing his throat as he got up from the table.

He passed by Ari, giving her a wink that luckily went unnoticed by her father. Ari set her jaw and waited for him to completely leave the apartment before she looked up at her father again.

“What’s going on, Ariana?” Her father asked, skeptically.

“Dad, Mom’s got a problem,” Ari sighed.

“What kind of problem?” He asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.

“Pills, Dad. She… she’s got a problem,” Ariana stammered and her father sighed.

“I know,” he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“You know?” Ari choked out.

“She’s… she’s struggled with it for years. But it’s never gotten out of hand,” he told her.

“It’s getting out of hand now,” Ari growled.

Ariana went on to explain how their mother left Robin home alone in the middle of the night and how Ari’s been paying for _everything_ for their family after her mother bounced check after check.

“I’m sorry, Ariana,” her father sighed.

“Dad, I think Robin needs to move in with you,” Ariana suggested. Her father looked up at her, looking almost horrified.

“I-I can’t. Not with everything…” He choked out.

“She’s your daughter!” Ari screamed at him.

“Ariana, I am about to start a trial that is going to break me. I’m guilty, Ari. Let’s face it,” her father said sheepishly. She shook her head, clenching her jaw tightly as the anger boiled inside of her.

“What happens if Mom leaves her alone again and something happens to her!?” Ariana yelled at him.

“She has you, Ari. You’re so strong,” her father said, placing all the responsibility on her shoulders so unfairly.

“I have to work!” Ari screamed and her father sighed.

“You’re her parents! And pretty worthless excuses for parents if you ask me!” Ariana spat at him before she headed down to Robin’s room. She took a deep breath, dispelling her anger before she walked in.

“Hey, baby girl. I’m gonna head out,” Ari told her.

“Okay,” she said, giving her a sideways smile.

“Just… just stay in here until Dad’s lawyer leaves,” Ari told her.

“I will,” she said.

“Be good,” Ari told her, kissing the top of her head.

“Sure,” she said, rolling her eyes, letting out a small chuckle.

As soon as Ari was walking out the front door of the building, she lit up a cigarette. _Fucking irresponsible people need to get their shit together._

“Hey, there,” she heard, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Jesus Christ!” Ariana growled, looking up to see Mr. Turner standing there smirking at her.

“When can I see you again?” He asked, swiping his fingers over what cleavage was exposed over the top of her shirt. She swatted his hand away, glaring at him.

“You have my number,” she growled at him.

“I’m gonna have to use it soon,” he said, giving her a sly smile. She cringed from his words.

“And I’m thinking I want a little more than a hummer in the front seat of my car,” he said, winking at her. _Oh, God._

“You have my number,” she said, through gritted teeth.

“Expect a call soon,” he said. She gave him a nod, feeling disgusted with herself.

“What about now?” He asked on a whim.

“No,” she told him flat out.

“Where are you headed off to, beautiful?” He asked.

“It’s none of your business,” she snapped.

“Just remember who coaxed you into this business,” he said, letting out a laugh.

“I owe you nothing,” she scowled at him.

“We’ll see about that,” he laughed again and she scoffed.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her forcefully to his body as she felt his other hand grasp between her legs.

“I’ll see you soon, Ariana. Be prepared,” he said, pressing his lips to the side of her face.

“Get off of me!” She growled, pressing her hands flat against his chest, pushing him away from her. He let out another menacing laugh, backing away from her before he walked off toward the entrance of the building.

“ _Mother fucker_ ,” Ari growled under her breath, shaking off the feeling of him touching her.

She looked down at her half burned cigarette before taking in a long drag, needing the nicotine to sooth her frazzled nerves. Her life was beyond fucked up and it was the biggest reason why she couldn’t get involved with Harry Styles. He had everything going for him, while she had nothing.

Ari stomped out her cigarette and stalked off to her car. It was time to get this over with. She was already going to be late to meet Harry.

Traffic in Los Angeles was crazy no matter the time of day, so it only tacked on the minutes to how late she was to meet Harry. But it wasn’t like it mattered. She was going to let him know straight off the bat that things couldn’t progress further with them and that it was for the best if they just didn’t see each other anymore. Her only problem was that she knew the second she laid eyes on him, her resistance was sure to slip. But she needed to do this – if not for her, for him. Because she was sure to only complicate his perfect world.

Ariana stood outside Harry’s house, feeling inferior just by looking at the size of it. Sure, when her parents had money, they had a decent sized house, but it was nothing like this. Ariana had to take a deep breath and try to psych herself out before she could knock. It was now or never. _Now or never_. Moments after she knocked, the door swung open revealing Harry’s friend and bandmate Louis, whom she met and hung out with at the birthday party.

“Uh…” She stammered.

“Hey! Who ordered the stripper?” Louis called back into the house.

Every single nerve in Ariana’s body reacted negatively to his words. She never felt more degraded in her life. And that was saying something, since she was a fucking hooker. She expected degrading shit from her regular clients, but not from _these_ guys.

“Wow,” Ari breathed as she felt the prickling of tears in her eyes. Louis turned to look at her, seeing she wasn’t laughing at his stupid comment.

“I’m just kidding, love. I’m kidding, kidding,” he chuckled nervously.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Seriously, Tommo. Just shut the fuck up,” Harry scolded, coming into view.

“I was kidding!” Louis laughed.

“Just… go away,” Harry said, shoving him. Louis walked off with a chuckle.

“Hey,” Harry said, his eyes meeting hers.

“I wasn’t aware this was a group date,” she said evenly.

“This is a date?” He asked, smirking widely at her.

“No,” she shook her head.

“Uh, the lads… they stopped by unannounced. They’re leaving soon. I promise,” Harry told her.

“Oh,” she said, avoiding looking at him.

“Hey, Ari,” Harry said, trying to get her attention. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m fine,” she told him.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked. _No, not really_.

“Come on,” he said, smirking at her as he put his hand on the small of her back to coax her inside.

His house was huge. It wasn’t really what she expected though. For some reason, she expected a bachelor pad, but it was anything but. It was decorated rather extravagantly with floor to ceiling windows with a picture perfect view of the city.

“Yoooo!” She heard one of his friends call out from the couch. She saw Liam, who she met at the party.

“Hi,” she said, giving him a small wave.

When her eyes roamed the room, she saw Harry’s other friend Niall – the boy her sister went nuts for – sitting in the chair by the couch. But then there was also his jackass friend Jared, sitting at Harry’s desk in the next room, talking on his cell phone. Her annoyance level heightened seeing _Mr. Premature Ejaculation_. She really did not want to be hanging out with that dude. Not at all. She stood uncomfortably in the middle of the space as Harry started to shoo them out.

“It’s time for you lads to get out,” Harry said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ari cringed, only because it really looked like Harry wanted to get them out so he could fuck the stripper.

“We see how it is,” Liam laughed, feigning offense as he got up off the couch.

“I had plans. I told you lads,” Harry chuckled.

“It’s Friday, we’re supposed to go out,” Niall said, getting up from the chair.

“So go out. You don’t need me,” Harry said.

“Yeah, we don’t need him,” Louis laughed.

“Whatever,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Yo, Jared. Let’s go,” Liam called over to his friend.

Jared looked up at him and then quickly ended his phone call, getting up off the chair he was in. Ariana watched as he crossed the room, hoping to _God_ he wouldn’t say anything to her. But by the way he was eyeing her with a smug fucking look, she knew he wasn’t going to hold his tongue.

“Oh, Harry. You got yourself a prostitute,” Jared said, smirking wildly. _Mother fucker._

“Dude, shut the fuck up,” Louis said, smacking his friend’s chest.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes at Jared.

“Did she tell you about our little… _tryst?”_ Jared continued and every part of Ariana’s being wanted to scratch his eyes out. Harry looked over at her and then back at Jared. Her eyes were glaring into Jared’s, wishing for his _premature_ death.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked his friend.

“How I paid her for her services,” Jared said, smirking deviously. Harry’s head snapped back at Ari as she took a step back. She just wanted to run – to flee the scene. She really didn’t need this shit.

“Oh, wait. You didn’t know she’s a hooker?” Jared said, letting out a menacing laugh.

“What?” Harry choked out, looking between Ari and Jared.

“Dude, just shut up,” Niall said to Jared. But of course Jared ignored him.

“Yeah. Jude got her number from his older brother, who got it from some dude he works with. She’s an over-priced call girl,” Jared scoffed.

“Let’s go, mate,” Louis said, shoving Jared ahead.

“Have fun with her, dude. Hopefully she can satisfy you better than she did me,” Jared laughed as his friends pushed him out the door.

Ariana’s eyes stared at the floor and her entire body was tingling in the worst way possible. She was so angry, so humiliated.

“Ari…” Harry breathed a few silent moments after the door slammed shut.

“Just, don’t,” she warned.

“Is… is that true?” He choked out. Ari looked up at the ceiling, her mouth dropped open, trying to hold back her tears.

“Is it true?” He asked again.

“I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want to do any of this,” she told him as her first tear slipped out of her eye and trailed down her cheek.

“You…” He stammered.

“Your friend… he called me… and… and I said yes. And then… I never stripped like that. I’m not a stripper,” she said, avoiding looking in his direction at all cost as the tears fell from her eyes.

“But you’re a… you’re a…” He stammered, unable to even say the word out loud.

“‘ _I won’t judge you if you won’t judge me_ ,’” she said, saying his words sarcastically with a small chuckle, finally looking into his horrified eyes. The way he was looking at her, broke her in half.

“I didn’t want this, Harry,” she told him, letting her eyes fall from his again.

“You… you… with Jared?” He choked out.

“No. He finished from the _hand job_ I gave him,” she snapped at him, feeling the anger seeping out of her at the mention of that fucking asshole.

“But you would have?” He asked.

“It’s the name of the game,” she scoffed, feeling like the smallest person on the planet. That’s how he was making her feel.

Harry sighed, running his hands over his face in a stressful movement. She pulled her hands up, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m gonna go,” she said quietly. And he didn’t stop her.


	7. S E V E N

Ariana’s tears were streaming down her face as she got into her car. _Fuck_ this and _fuck_ him. For someone who was so drawn to her, who liked her enough to pursue her as a _stripper,_ he sure had a way of twisting the knife after his stupid friend stabbed her with it. Metaphoric or not, it still hurt.

She wiped at her eyes absentmindedly before digging in her purse for her cigarettes. She stuck the first one she could grab with her shaking fingers between her lips. She flicked and flicked at her lighter, trying to get the stupid cigarette lit, but the flame wouldn’t stay long enough to get her anywhere, which made her breakdown harder. She let out a sob, throwing both the cigarette and lighter across her car before dropping her face into her hands. 

_Why was this her life? What the fuck was she doing?_

She never should have stayed at that party. She never should have let Harry rope her in. She should have had self-control. She should have said no. But when you’re in the business of giving people exactly what they want, it’s hard to go against your first instinct. And her instincts kept screaming _yes_ at Harry Styles. _Mother fucker_.

When her sobs died out, she wiped her eyes once again. She needed a fucking cigarette. She needed it bad. Leaning across her center console, she dug around on the floor for her lighter. She didn’t bother trying to find the discarded cigarette. It was just one of many. But she needed that fucking lighter. Her eyes caught the in-car cigarette lighter and she immediately abandoned her search for the disposable lighter. She pressed in the circular knob and waited for it to pop back out, getting her cigarette ready between her lips once again. When it popped out, she immediately stuck the burning end to the end of her cigarette. She sucked in the first couple of puffs and breathed them out before taking her first real drag. _Ahh, sweet fruition_.

Ariana sat in her car, sucking down the nicotine stick as the last of her tears dried up. She was still in the road outside of Harry’s house, yet she didn’t care. It wasn’t like he’d be coming after her anyway.

When the initial cigarette burned down to the butt, she used the last of its ember to light a fresh cigarette before throwing the butt out the window. On her third or fourth drag of the new cigarette, her eyes caught Harry walking down his driveway, walking a dog along with him. She sunk in her seat, hoping like hell he wouldn’t see her.

_Fuck, man_. 

She kept down low enough for him not to see her, but for her to be able to see him. He walked across the street over to a patch of grass at the park for his dog. He was so close to her car, her heart was in her throat and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing at the strands before forcefully releasing his grasp.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Ariana heard him growl. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing out a few straggling tears. She should have left when she had the chance.

“Come on, Hemingway,” she heard him say to his dog before he pulled on the leash to get the dog to move.

It didn’t take him long to cross the road and disappear up his driveway. Ari didn’t waste another second. She threw her keys into the ignition and got the fuck out of there. She was certain it would be the last time she ever saw Harry. A part of her was okay with it, while the other million parts of her felt sick over it.

On her drive back home, as she chain-smoked like a crazy person, her cell phone started ringing in her purse. And it wasn’t the personal phone. It was the _private_ phone. She growled, knowing she had to take it. She _needed_ to take it. All the judgmental looks and remarks in the world couldn’t make her overlook the fact that she needed to put food on the table because the adults in her life were too irresponsible to continue their job as parents. Ari sighed as she took the call.

“Mm, I knew you’d answer,” she heard the slow drawl of her father’s lawyer, John Turner, come through the receiver. _Fuck_.

“What do you want?” She snapped at him.

“Hey, now. Is that any way to speak to a _paying_ client?” He chuckled.

“What if I refuse?” She scowled.

“Oh, but darling, how are you going to provide for your precious baby sister? What’s her name again? _Robin?”_ He asked, chuckling lightly.

“Do _not_ talk about my sister!” Ariana growled at him.

“Oh, now don’t get your panties in a bunch, Ariana. I’ve got the money you need. Just stop playing games,” he said confidently. She huffed out a breath, knowing full well she couldn’t refuse this.

“Where?” She spat at him.

“ _Hotel Bel-air_. Room twenty-two-hundred,” he told her.

Her insides cringed. Of course he would have to choose the one building in the world that she spent the most time with Harry in. It was like the universe was pouring salt in her wounds.

“Half an hour,” she choked out.

“See you there, darling,” he said before hanging up.

Ariana let out a loud growl and slammed her hands against the steering wheel before lighting yet another cigarette. She quickly pulled into the next gas station she saw, smoking the cigarette quickly before putting it out in her ashtray. She pulled herself out of the car to scour her trunk for something to wear for the sleazebag. Everything in her was screaming not to do it. But she knew she had to.

She purchased a new lighter and another pack of smokes before heading off to the gas station bathroom to transform herself into the sexy little hooker her clients all paid good money for her to be.

Once arriving at the hotel, she took the elevator straight up and found the room he told her to meet him at. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. It was probably going to be the hardest fuck of them all because of the rapidly developing distaste she had for that man. Mr. Turner answered the door with a sly smile, his eyes working over her whole body.

“Come in, Ariana,” he said, smirking at her.

“Don’t say my name. Let’s keep this short and sweet,” she spat at him as she walked into the hotel room.

“Where’s the fun in that, baby doll?” He asked, pulling at the hem of her skirt. She slapped at his hand.

“ _Ah-ah-ah-ah._ I’m paying to have my way with you. Don’t make me punish you,” he said, eyeing her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she threw her purse on the table top.

“A thousand,” she spat at him.

“A thousand dollars?” He laughed.

“ _Top dollar_ with a body like mine, right?” She shot at him, using his own words against him.

“Well played, Miss Ramsey,” he chuckled, pointing his finger at her.

“No names, _Mr. Turner_. Don’t forget I know who you are, too,” she said, thick with attitude.

“A thousand dollars,” he agreed, pulling out his wallet, counting the money out before throwing ten $100 bills onto the table next to her purse.

“Well, then,” she said, taking a deep breath. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to put herself in character with this man. Her hatred toward him was so thick. It was going to be almost impossible. But she would have to endure it. She stepped toward him, running her hands up and down his chest. He reached up, grabbing her wrists tightly in his hands.

“Don’t pretend, sweetheart. Your scowling face will make the sex so much better,” he said, smirking at her before he yanked her arm, tossing her onto the bed. _Vile, vile human being._

“It’s kind of funny that your _fuck_ money is money that just came from your daddy’s wallet. Kind of kinky, don’t you think? That I’m your father’s lawyer and I’m about to fuck his precious little teenage daughter,” he said, grabbing tightly onto Ariana’s face, ensuring that her eyes stayed on him. She whimpered lightly as his grasp tightened and then he pushed her face out of his hand.

“Get out of your clothes,” he demanded. Ariana laid there staring at him wondering how in the fuck she was going to do this.

“Now!” He growled. She sat up immediately, pulling the dress away from her body as he took off his own clothing. She looked away once his hairy naked body came into view and he put on the mandatory condom.

“Your panties are still on,” he shot at her. Submissively, she hooked her thumbs into the sides of them to pull them down.

“No, allow me,” he smirked, moving toward her.

Could this night get any worse? _Oh, god._ She had to hold back the bile in the back of her throat as his hands began touching her. It was by far the hardest _call_ she’d ever had to endure and it was just the beginning of it. She would rather take a hundred more nights with that douche bag Jared before she would ever put herself through this again.

Mr. Turner ripped her panties down her legs in one forceful motion, causing her to tense her entire body up. It really wasn’t going to be good. She already knew it.

“Ahh, so much better than I pictured,” he said, standing above her, lurking at her bare body.

“Let’s get this over with,” she spat at him, narrowing her eyes.

“Get up,” he said, grabbing onto her arm, pulling her up against him so their naked bodies were plastered together.

“I’m going to have fun with you,” he said, trailing his fingers down her jaw. She cringed away from him.

“You’re playing your part perfectly,” he smirked at her, turning her quickly in his arms, pressing his hardness into the flesh of her backside.

“ _Gahhh_ ,” she choked out as he gripped her tightly against him, his hands forcibly grasping around at her breasts. He pushed her forward onto the bed so she was face down.

“Get on your hands and knees. I think I’m going to take you from behind. _Doggy-style_. Because that’s what you are, huh? A _bitch_ ,” he said menacingly.

As she did what he said, she had to keep reminding herself that it was for her sister. She would do everything she could to protect her and take care of her. This was just an obstacle she would need to get through. His hands came down, squeezing the flesh of her ass tightly in his hands.

“My, God. Pristine craftsmanship. Your father did one thing right at least, didn’t he?” He groaned as he rubbed her entire backside.

She was trying to put herself in another mind set. She needed to think of something else besides the situation she was in. Harry’s face graced her mind, causing a sting in her heart and she quickly pushed aside the memory of the look on his face when he found out what she did for a living. God knows he’d be entirely disgusted if he knew what she was doing right at that moment. Another thought invaded her mind to replace the negative one. It was a fantasy of Harry fucking her up against the windowed wall in his living room. The imaginary images kept her mind occupied up until the point that Mr. Turner shoved himself inside of her.

Ariana gasped out in pain. She hadn’t gotten into her usual role that usually was enough to get her wet enough to make the slide-in smooth. Her body was entirely unready for this, causing a searing pain to shoot through her lower extremities as he pushed and pulled himself inside her. She couldn’t help the pained whimpers that escaped her throat. When she realized they were only fueling him, she bit her lip hard enough to keep from making any noise. The faster he went the more it hurt, but the faster he went meant the faster he would be done. His ragged grunts were filling the air as tears were filling her eyes. And when it happened, when he finally busted into the condom, she felt relief flood her body. She pushed forward, getting herself away from him as she crawled up the bed and then over the side of it onto her feet.

“Where are you going so soon?” He spat at her.

“I’m getting the fuck out,” she said, grabbing her clothes, throwing her dress over her head without even replacing her bra and panties.

“What? No cuddling?” He asked sarcastically, chuckling because he thought it was _so_ fucking funny.

“Fuck you,” she shot at him, grabbing the thousand dollars and her purse as she quickly made her way to the door. Once the door slammed behind her, she ran to the elevator. She needed to get the fuck out of there.

Ariana held herself together until she was in the shower at home cleansing away the vile, filthiness that he left her feeling. Her tears streamed out of her eyes, blending with the hot stream of the shower. After she got out, she ripped all of the sheets off of her bed, replacing them with clean, sterile ones. Her mind was spiraling out of control. She just needed some sort of comfort. Thank God Robin was spending the night at their father’s house because once Ari was wrapped up tightly in her blankets, her sobs ripped through the air, as she not only thought about what just happened, but of Harry too.

Ariana woke up in the morning to her mother screaming at her.

“Where is Robin? Where is she?” She shouted, shaking Ari awake.

“What the fuck?” Ari growled at her, pushing her hand off of her.

“Where is your sister, Ariana!?” Her mother’s shrill voice pierced her ear drums.

“For fucks sake,” Ari grumbled, sitting up in the bed.

“God damn it,” her mother exclaimed, holding her hands on her hips.

“She’s at Dad’s,” Ari spat at her.

“She… she is?” She asked calmer than before, taking a step back.

“Yeah. Funny how you didn’t notice until almost twelve hours later,” Ari scoffed, which left her speechless.

“You are worthless,” Ari scoffed, throwing the blankets off of her body.

She never talked to her mother so negatively in all of her life. They always had a great relationship when she was growing up. It was just that everything in her life was boiling over all at once. Her mother’s drug addiction, her father’s impending trial, her job… _Harry_. It was all shit she didn’t want to deal with.

Ariana got up out of bed, throwing a sweatshirt over her head. My mother always turned the heat to a ridiculous low at night. It was absolutely freezing. She stalked out of her room, not wanting to be in her mother’s presence any longer. Her whole lower body ached as she walked. She could feel the pain jolting through her from her night with her father’s lawyer. If she got a call that night, she didn’t know how easily she’d be able to handle it. 

Ari went to the bathroom and pulled a bottle of ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet, taking a couple before she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

“I’d like you to go pick up your sister,” she heard her mother’s voice as she took her first sip of the hot black liquid.

“Why don’t you?” Ariana scoffed at her.

“I-I do not want to see your father,” she said sheepishly.

“What are you? Twelve?” Ari spat at her.

“I don’t appreciate your smart mouth, young lady. I am still your mother. I still deserve some respect,” she scowled at her. Ari snickered to herself before telling her she would pick up Robin.

Ariana went into her room to get ready. She dressed in simple clothing, not caring how homely she looked. To her, it was a welcoming contrast to how she usually had to look. Right before she left the apartment, she pulled out her small lock box, which was just a box disguised as a book on her bookshelf. She pulled out the thousand dollars from the night before and stuck it in there.

“Where did you get that kind of money?” She heard her mother’s stern voice.

Ariana turned quickly in her direction, startled by her presence. She was not about to have this conversation with her. She turned back to the lock box, closing it before replacing it on the shelf.

“Ariana!” She snapped.

“What, _Mother?”_ Ari growled as she stood up, throwing her purse over her shoulder.

“Where did you get that kind of money!?” She asked, her eyes fiery.

“It doesn’t matter to you when I’m paying the rent or Robin’s tuition! Why should it matter now!?” Ari yelled at her.

“What the hell could you possibly be doing to get that kind of money?” She asked as Ari slid passed her out the door of her bedroom. Ariana ignored her, stalking toward the front door.

“Ariana!” Her mother yelled after her. Ari swung around, looking her straight in the eye.

“Don’t pretend to care now,” Ariana said, enunciating every word slowly as her eyes narrowed at her. Her mother took a step back, letting her jaw drop slightly. Ari turned back toward the front door, throwing it open before slamming it shut behind her.

After picking up Robin, Ariana took her to the mall rather than going back home. She needed to get out of her head for a while. She needed a day to just relax and enjoy her life. The two girls shopped for clothing and talked about boys and ate greasy mall food. And Ari got to pretend like all her problems didn’t exist.

As they were pulling into the parking lot of their apartment sometime after dinner, Ariana received a text message on her _private_ phone. It wasn’t very often that she received a text for a hookup. They were few and far between, but she had gotten them before. Ari cut the engine, pulling her keys out of the ignition as she opened the text message. It was short with simple directions.

_Meet me at the Roosevelt Hotel. Room 340 @ 10 pm._

Ariana sighed heavily. Her body still ached from the night before and she wasn’t sure how easily it would be for her to feign pleasure with this _John_.

“Ari, are you okay?” She heard her sister’s tiny voice. Ari looked up at her, concern displayed across her features.

“I’m fine, baby girl,” Ari lied, smiling at her.

“Come on. Let’s get upstairs,” Ari said as she pushed open the driver side door.

...

Robin was reading in her bed as Ariana got ready to leave for _work_ that night.

“Where are you going, Ari?” She asked.

“I’ve… uh, something came up. Someone needed me to come in to work,” Ari told her. Technically it wasn’t a lie, right?

“I’ll never understand what you do,” she said, shaking her head, always confused by Ari’s cryptic explanations of her job.

“Don’t try to. It’s complicated,” Ari told her, getting up to give her a hug.

“I’ll see you in the morning, kid,” she told Robin.

“Ari…” Robin said as Ari crossed the room toward the door.

“Yeah?” She said, turning to look at her.

“Be careful,” Robin told her. Ari’s heart squeezed in her chest.

“I always am,” she told her before she continued on out the door.

Ariana’s skimpy black halter dress was tighter than she remembered it being. She pulled it as far as she could down her legs as she re-dressed herself in her car. It barely covered her ass and she felt like the more she pulled it down, the more of her chest shown out the top. She wasn’t leaving much up to the imagination for this guy. She paired the dress with her knee-high black boots, just to off-set the ridiculous amount of skin she was showing.

Walking through the lobby, she actually _felt_ like a hooker with the way people were eyeballing her. She just continued on through to the elevator and went up to the third floor, checking the text once again.

_Room 340_.

As Ariana stood outside the door, she tugged lightly on the hem of the skirt and then adjusted her breasts before knocking on the door. As she waited for her company for the evening to answer the door, she took in a large breath before exhaling. The door pulled open and it was like she’d never be able to breathe again.

Standing before her with his bright green eyes and wild brown hair was Harry Styles.

_What was air?_


	8. E I G H T

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she choked out. Were her eyes deceiving her? Was Harry really her fucking client? This couldn’t be real.

“Ariana…” Harry said, looking at her wide-eyed.

“I… I… _no_ ,” Ari stammered, turning to go back down the hallway.

“Ari, wait!” Harry said, quickly trailing behind her. She could not believe this was happening.

“Stop!” Harry shouted, grabbing her arm, pulling her toward him.

“Harry, I can’t,” Ariana said, feeling the prickling of tears as she looked up in his eyes.

“Let’s just talk. _Please_ ,” he said, looking hopeful.

“Why are you doing this to me?” She choked out.

“Ari… please,” he sighed. Her stomach was in knots and her brain was screaming for her to leave, but in true Ariana fashion, she folded under Harry’s stare.

He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together and led her back to the hotel room. She let go of his hand as she stepped inside in front of him. She stopped short, squeezing her eyes together, trying to dam up the tears before they started.

“Ariana…” Harry breathed again.

When she opened her eyes, he was standing in front of her, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck. He looked how she felt – _awkward_. She watched the emotion on his face change from hopefulness to anguish in an instant.

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he breathed, letting his hand drop to his side. Ariana’s eyes dropped with it, looking at the carpeted floor.

“God, I just… I was just… I wasn’t expecting that,” he stammered. Her heart clenched. She didn’t want to relive it.

“It is what it is,” she said passively, shrugging her shoulders.

“No. I was a complete git. I should’ve… I shouldn’t have let you leave,” he said. Her eyes shot up to his to see if his body language matched his words. To her surprise, it did.

“I was so angry with myself for… for just letting you walk out like that,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

Ariana’s memory cut to watching him with his dog – how he seemed so incredibly frustrated. She just figured it was because he was angry because of what she was – because he fell for a hooker. Her expression softened as she studied his face.

“Ari, I’m sorry,” he said again, stepping forward, but reluctantly holding himself back from reaching out to her. She sighed, dropping her vision again. She knew this was too good to be true. They were too different.

“Do you… do you forgive me?” He asked, softly.

“Harry…” She breathed. This _could not_ continue.

“Please, Ari,” he pleaded.

“Stop calling me Ari!” She erupted in an instant. Harry looked startled, yet concerned as he stared at her wide-eyed.

“God, I’m sorry,” she said, taking a step back as she started pacing. Her nerves were absolutely frayed.

“Are you okay?” He asked carefully.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m just… just when you call me Ari, it just… it makes me feel like we’re closer than what we are,” she said, shaking her head.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked, his voice raising optimistically at the end.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, looking straight at him.

“ _Why?”_ He asked, sounding frustrated, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

“Because I have _sex_ with men for money and you are _Harry Styles_ , for Christ’s sake!” She argued.

“I-It doesn’t matter,” he stammered.

“But it does. Like, you and I… we’re complete opposites, okay,” she pointed out.

“Opposites attract, Ariana. And besides, I don’t think we’re as different as you seem to think.”

“What? You sleep with girls for money?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Well, no. But… I just… I can tell you’re a good person, Ariana,” Harry told her. She let out a quick laugh, finding what he said completely absurd.

“We spent one night together, Harry. _One_ night. You couldn’t possibly have any idea what kind of a person I am,” Ariana scoffed.

“Being a prostitute doesn’t make you a bad person, Ari,” he said quietly.

“Yeah. Sure,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Why do you do it?” He asked after a few moments of weighted silence. Ariana’s eyes shot up to his. _For fucking shits and giggles_. Why the hell did he think she did it?

“You think I like my job!?” She erupted a moment later.

“That’s not—” Harry started, but she cut him off.

“I pretty much got _raped_ last night by my father’s lawyer! By my father’s fucking _lawyer_ ,” she choked out. Harry’s face shot up, his eyes wide.

“This isn’t fucking fun for me, okay. You think I like that I have to hide my feelings?” She growled.

“Ari…” Harry breathed, his features softening.

“I _need_ this fucking job, Harry. I can’t just stop and go flip burgers for minimum wage somewhere. I have to take care of three people. It’s up to me! And I-I can’t complicate my life any more by bringing you into it,” she sighed.

“And what if I don’t take no for an answer?” Harry retorted.

“It’s not up to you,” she said, shaking her head.

“Well, what if… what if I paid you?” He asked, puffing out his chest as if he found the master solution.

“Harry, no,” she said quietly, shaking her head again.

“Here. Here. What’s the going rate for spending some time with the girl I fancy?” He asked, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

“Harry, don’t,” Ariana sighed.

“I’m not giving up. And if you don’t want to quit your job, then let me pay you. Let me be your client,” he said, wiggling his wallet in his hand.

“I-I… I… just stop, Harry,” she stammered, letting her eyes fall to the floor again.

“No, Ariana. _No_ ,” he said, stepping toward her quickly.

“This isn’t fair,” he said, grabbing her upper arms in his hands.

Ariana lifted her sad eyes up to his moments before he crashed his lips into hers, taking her completely by surprise. The kiss was fiery and hungered, until she relaxed into it and Harry’s lips moved slowly and meticulously with hers. Their tongues moved fluidly with one another’s. And she kept thinking how good it felt to kiss someone again. But that only reminded her of why it wasn’t right. But she also couldn’t justify calling it wrong.

When they broke apart, Ariana just stood there staring into his eyes, her lips tingling from his kiss. His chest heaved as he stared back at her. He was so incredible all worked up like that. Her entire body was reacting to him.

“I don’t kiss clients on the mouth,” Ariana said, blurting the first thing that came to her mind. He laughed a little and she couldn’t help but smirk back at him.

“Harry…” She sighed.

“Don’t even try to talk me out of this. Cause it’s not going to work,” he said stubbornly, shaking his head.

He was making it hard on purpose and she just kind of wanted to smack him. But she also, so terribly much, wanted to kiss him again.

“And I can see it in your eyes that you’re fighting yourself. You want to fall just as hard as I have,” he said, smirking at her. His words caught her completely off guard. Her heart immediately tightened in her chest, bringing tears to her eyes.

“This isn’t fair,” she whispered as the emotion overwhelmed her.

“I want to spend time with you. I want to know you, Ariana. Like… like, I don’t even know your last name.”

“Ramsey,” she found herself telling him.

“Ariana Ramsey,” he said with a sweet smile. She stared at him, practically whimpering as she felt herself slipping. _This fucking boy_. 

“And your middle name?”

“Elizabeth,” she told him.

“Ariana Elizabeth Ramsey. Nice to meet you. I’m Harry Edward Styles,” Harry said, holding his hand out to shake hers with a mischievous grin.

“Nice to meet you, Harry Edward Styles,” Ariana said, cracking a reluctant smile as she shook his hand.

“Could we… I mean, could we just sit and talk?”

“Uh…” She stammered, her eyes flitting around the room.

“I’ve been craving that girl I stayed up with until the sun came up on my birthday. I’ve just… I really, just _really_ like that girl,” Harry said, smirking at her. She bit her lip trying to hold back her smile.

“Could we—” She said, cutting herself off with a smirk.

“What?”

“Could we uh, talk in the bed again?” She asked, pointing back at it.

“Sure,” he said, cocking his eyebrow.

“Only because I’m, once again, barely wearing anything and I just… I just really feel self-conscious right now,” she explained.

“You’re beautiful, Ariana,” he breathed as his eyes trailed up her body. But not in a degrading way like most men. She couldn’t help the blush that rose on her cheeks.

“We can sit in the bed,” he agreed with a nod, grabbing her hand in his.

He walked them slowly to the bed and only let go of her hand when she sat down to take off her tall black boots. He stood watching her with a smile on his face and when she swung her legs over, she looked up and smiled at him.

“Are you going to get in?” She asked as she smirked at him before pulling the blankets up over her lap.

“ _Mm-hmm_ ,” he hummed, smiling contently before he crossed over to the other side of the room, kicking his own boots off before getting in the bed.

He kept smiling at her and she was kind of getting concerned that he had nothing to say, nothing to talk about – that they were only compatible that one night and now it was just going to be awkward.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Ariana said, gripping the blankets tightly in her hand.

“I’d like to know more about you,” he told her.

“Me?” She choked out.

“Yeah,” he chuckled.

“What do you want to know?” She asked, feeling anxious to have to share anything about herself.

“Everything,” Harry said simply. Ariana sighed, feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

She kept her life so secretive for over a year that just the thought of talking about herself sent a panic attack through her body. The last time she was really intimate with someone – really let someone in, was her ex-boyfriend Collin. And he was the one to get her in this mess in the first place.

“How… I mean, what made you…” He stammered and she could tell he was uncomfortable.

“How did I start sleeping with men for money?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. She could have guessed he’d ask about that – something she really did _not_ want to talk about.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re only nineteen, right?”

“My life isn’t easy,” she told him sternly, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

“Tell me about it,” he said sincerely.

Ariana let out a large breath, trying to dispel the bad feelings she had about herself. But the way he was looking at her made her feel at ease somehow. He had a way and she found herself completely spilling her soul to him. She told him about Collin, about her father’s mistakes, her mother’s addiction – pretty much everything up until the previous night with her father’s lawyer, Mr. Turner. She told him about how she got the call from his friend Jude to do the stripping and that she almost didn’t do it – to which he replied, “I’m glad you did.”

Ariana also told him how everything she did was to protect her sister, to keep her safe.

“She’s lucky to have someone like you in her life,” Harry told her.

“I’m really the only stability she has,” she told him, remembering she should probably check on her.

“That’s commendable.”

“I should… I should probably give her a call,” Ari told Harry.

“Sure. Of course,” he said. She quickly pulled herself out of the bed and walked over to where she left her purse.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna step outside,” she told Harry, pointing to the balcony.

“Sure,” Harry said, smiling at her from the bed.

When she got out there, she lit up a cigarette and called Robin. She told Ari that she and their mom were watching a late movie together, but it was almost over and she was going to go to bed. Ariana made Robin put their mother on the phone to prove to her that she was really there. She was relieved when she actually was.

When Ari ended the phone call, she heard the balcony door open and turned to see Harry stepping out. She almost felt shameful that he caught her smoking. He was such a good man and she just felt like having an addiction to nicotine was just another thing to knock her down a few pegs.

“Another one of my problems,” she said, holding up the cigarette.

“I won’t judge you if you won’t judge me,” he said with a shrug, coming over to lean against the balcony. Ariana nodded at him as she quickly stubbed out the half smoked cigarette and placed it back in her pack.

“Is everything okay at home?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” She nodded, putting her cigarettes and phone back in her purse.

“Come back inside?” He asked hopefully.

“Yeah.”

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” she told Harry once they were inside.

“Alright,” he said as she made her way into the tiny room and closed the door behind her.

She dug in her purse quickly for her toothbrush and toothpaste that she always kept with her. She hated the fact that she smelt of cigarettes when she was with him. It was gross. She brushed her teeth quickly and sprayed herself with some perfume before checking her makeup and smoothing out her dress against her body before she walked back out.

Harry was sitting in the bed, waiting for her and it sent a jolt of sexual frustration through her body. He was incredibly sexy – just everything he did. But she didn’t want to sleep with him just to sleep with him. If she ever had sex with him in the future, she wanted it to mean something.

When she crawled back into the bed, she gave him a mischievous smile.

“What?” He questioned, smirking back at her.

“Tell me everything there is to know about Harry Edward Styles,” she said, bouncing her eyebrows with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh, where do I start? Where do I start?” He joked with a laugh.

They found themselves losing track of time as they talked, much like they did on his birthday. And Ariana enjoyed every second of this night as she did that one. But her eyes began to get heavy as her head sunk into the pillow. She started slowly debating with herself whether or not she should make her way home.

She and Harry lay face-to-face, their heads on pillows, looking into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t want you to run away,” Harry told her sincerely after their conversation hit a lull. 

Her eyes searched his, before she pulled her hand up to his cheek. He was so close to perfect, it was hard to breathe around him. Harry’s lips turned up into a smile keeping his eyes on hers. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly, feeling her heart beating out of control. It had been so long since she had something like this, since she felt the butterflies and pictured a future with someone. And he made her feel all of that.

“I thought you didn’t kiss your clients,” he breathed, smirking at her.

“You are the only exception,” she replied, smiling back at him. The butterflies floated around her stomach and her heart felt full. He was incredible.

“Good,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss her again.

It felt so good to just kiss him and not have to worry. And when his hand grazed up her thigh, she welcomed it, not cringed like she normally would when a man touched her. She felt herself adapting for him and she thrived on it, feeling good about herself for the first time in a long time. And she realized she couldn’t count him out. Not just yet anyway.

Ariana woke up to Harry’s fingers tickling up and down her arm. She was wrapped so tightly around him, it almost felt like they were one person. The brightness of the morning confused her, only because she didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Good morning,” he breathed softly before kissing the top of her head.

“Morning,” she croaked, retreating away from him only slightly so she could look up into his eyes.

“You sleep like a rock, you know,” he said, smiling down at her.

“I felt safe,” she told him without even having to think about it. His face softened even more from her words before he leaned down, leaving a kiss on her lips.

“I’m glad,” he told her.

“I… I should get home,” she told him, retreating fully from his arms to sit up in the bed.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,” Harry said, sitting up too.

She loved that they were both fully clothed, that they didn’t let themselves get carried away with one another. They could have easily had sex, but she was glad they didn’t.

“You know…” she breathed, turning back to him after she replaced her boots on her feet.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” she told him sincerely.

“For what?”

“For being a gentleman,” she said, smiling at him. He would never know what it truly meant to her. He smiled bashfully, looking down at the floor before he looked back up at her.

“You’re welcome.”

Ariana leaned over and kissed him – just a peck on the lips – before she pulled herself out of the bed.

“Ariana, wait,” Harry said as she was grabbing her purse to leave.

“Yeah?” She said as she turned her head back to look at him.

“I don’t want to cheapen this at all, but…” He said, looking up into her eyes.

“But what?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“But I _am_ a client,” he said, smirking bashfully at her. She gave him a curious look and then watched as he took out his wallet.

“Harry, no,” she said, immediately shaking her head as he grabbed what looked like all the cash from the wallet.

“I called you. I spent the night with you. I mean, that’s worth _a lot_ of money, right?” He asked, holding out the money for her.

“I can’t take your money,” she told him, shaking her head.

“If you don’t take my money then you’re going to get it elsewhere and I don’t even want to think about that, okay. Just please, take it,” he said insistently.

“Harry…” Ariana breathed, feeling uncomfortable as she looked at the wad of cash he held in his hand.

“Take it, Ariana,” he said, shoving it into her palm.

“I don’t like this,” she told him, her stomach turning sour in a matter of moments.

“We all have things that we don’t like,” he countered.

“You’re stubborn,” she said, eyeing him, causing him to laugh out loud.

“And you’re worse,” he retorted.

She couldn’t argue with him there. But it felt all sorts of wrong to take the amount of money that he just handed over for practically doing nothing. But Harry wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Quickly dropping the subject, Harry pulled her into his arms, swiping her hair back behind her ear.

“Thank you for not running away,” he told her, looking into her eyes. Ariana leaned up and kissed him.

“Can I give you something?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“What?” She questioned. What else could he possibly give her?

“My phone number,” he said with a sweet smile.

“Sure,” she said, letting out a small laugh.

Once the number was stored in her phone, Ariana told him she really needed to go – to which he pulled her back into his arms to give her another kiss, which led to another and another.

“I just… don’t wanna… stop kissing… you,” he said, kissing her with every pause as they stood by the hotel room door. Ariana giggled into his kisses. She really liked playful Harry.

“Okay. Okay, Mr. Styles,” she giggled, trying to be the voice of reason.

“I’m going to call you and I want you to call me,” he told her.

“Okay,” she said with a nod.

“Bye, Ariana Elizabeth Ramsey,” he said, smiling at her as he opened the hotel room door.

“Bye, Harry Edward Styles,” she snickered, smiling back, giving him a small wave before she disappeared out the door.

...

Ariana got home to find the apartment empty. Her mom and Robin were nowhere in sight. After calling Robin, she found out they were grocery shopping and Ariana felt a sense of relief fill her body. Maybe things were finally looking up. Her mom was taking care of Robin and even buying groceries for the first time in a long time.

Ariana headed to the shower with a smile on her face, reliving every moment of the previous night with Harry. He was so sweet and such a gentleman. She wanted things to work out with him, yet she knew it wouldn’t be easy – actually it would be incredibly difficult. And honestly, she didn’t even know what it meant for things to ‘work out’ between them. Their lives were so different.

When she got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in her robe and grabbed the money out of her purse that Harry gave her. Counting it out, she realized there was more than three thousand dollars in her hand. She just about lost it. She stared at it for a few moments in disbelief before she pulled out her lockbox and opened it up. Looking at the stack that was in there, it looked a little off to her. She had nearly three thousand in there before she put in her thousand from Mr. Turner. But it looked a little skimmed. After counting it, she realized there was nearly nine-hundred dollars missing. Her heart sank in her chest. She knew exactly what happened: _her mother_.

Ariana let out a scream, wanting to scratch her mother’s eyes out. No wonder she was out grocery shopping. No wonder she had money. _No fucking wonder._ She threw all the money back into the lockbox, including what Harry gave her before replacing it on the shelf. She got dressed quickly, and went into her mother’s room. She tore apart every drawer, every hiding place looking for her stash of pills. If she was going to fuck with _her_ stash, Ariana was going to fuck with her mother’s too.

She found a full bottle of Vicodin in a small box under her bed. Ariana knew she had to have some sort of connection in the pharmaceutical world to be getting as many pills as she did, so the missing bottle probably wouldn’t be the _end-all_ in her pill popping addiction. But she was sure she’d almost immediately know it was missing and Ariana would be the first person she came to looking for it. 

And when she did, her mother was going to get a fucking reality check.


	9. N I N E

It was three days since Harry and Ariana – _she didn’t even know what to call it_ – since they started seeing eye-to-eye, maybe? They weren’t able to actually see each other again during those days, but Harry made sure to call and text when he could. Apparently he was really busy with work – which meant he was in the studio recording or doing _something_ that famous recording artists do. She didn’t even know. All she knew was his job was at the high end of the spectrum, whereas hers was at the low.

Ariana only received one call for a hook-up on her business phone during those days and spent the entire ringing of the call debating on whether or not to answer. In the end, she missed the call – missing an opportunity for some much needed cash. She almost felt like she shouldn’t do her job because of Harry, even though they weren’t exclusive in any way, shape, or form. And having that kind of reluctance on her brain really bothered her. She still needed to do her job. She still had a family to take care of. She knew she would have to bring it up with Harry when he picked her up that night for their very first date. He was making her dinner at his house. She never had any sort of adult relationship, so it was all so new to her. But she was entirely excited for it. The butterflies danced in her stomach as she got ready for their evening.

“Are you going to work?” Robin asked her big sister as she came into their room and plopped down on her bed.

“Uh, no. Actually I’m, uh… I’m going out with a friend tonight,” Ariana said as she sat cross-legged on the floor of their room, applying mascara in front of the floor length mirror.

“A _boy_ friend?” She asked, giving Ari a girly smile.

“Uh… he’s a boy and yes, he’s just a friend,” Ari told her.

“With potential for more?” She giggled.

“Maybe,” Ariana said, smiling bashfully at her through the mirror.

“I’m glad, Ari,” Robin sighed.

“What are you glad about?” Ariana asked, turning to smirk at her.

“I’m glad you’re doing something for yourself for once,” she said honestly.

Ariana had to look away from her. She had to look away because her words brought tears to her eyes. With the way Ariana fussed and worried about Robin, she never even stopped to think that Robin worried about her too.

“Thanks, Rob,” she said quietly.

Once she was done with her makeup, Ariana pulled herself up off the floor, running her hands over the white lace sundress that she wore. She wanted to make sure she didn’t look like a hooker on this date. She wanted to look like a girl that would actually be worthy of Harry’s company. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and she had very light makeup on.

“Do I get to meet him?” Robin asked her as Ari grabbed her purse from her bed.

“Maybe another time,” Ari told her.

“But… but… I’m your sister. I should get to meet him,” she whined as she followed Ari out of their bedroom.

“Maybe another time,” Ariana told her again.

“You’re no fun,” Robin pouted.

“Mother, I am leaving. You better be here when I get back,” Ariana called to her from the front door.

“That’s _enough_ , Ariana. That was one time,” her mom shot at her.

“One time was enough,” Ari retorted.

“She’s got a date, Mom,” Robin told their mother.

“It’s not a date,” Ariana lied.

“It’s with a _boy_ ,” Robin cooed.

“Shut up,” Ariana snapped, shoving her lightly.

“Good for you, Ar,” her mom said, smiling at her.

“Yeah,” Ari sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Be good. Keep an eye on your mother,” Ari told Robin.

“Seriously!?” Her mother scoffed.

“I am serious,” Ariana said as she opened the front door. Her mother scoffed again.

“Please, just have fun,” Robin told her, ignoring their mom.

“I plan to,” Ari said, gripping her into a hug before she said goodbye.

...

As Ariana waited for Harry outside, she was about to light a cigarette, like she usually did, but she stopped herself. She didn’t want to smell like that when he picked her up. She just stood against the apartment wall, biting at her fingernails until she saw him pull up in his _Range Rover_.

She couldn’t help but smile as she got into the car before Harry even had the chance to get out and open the door for her. She knew he would, which would only make her feel even more awkward than she already did. So she beat him to it. Harry’s smile was a million miles wide as she got into the vehicle. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“You look absolutely amazing,” he told her, gently wrapping his hand behind her neck.

“Thank you,” she blushed as he leaned in, leaving a light kiss on her lips.

“Are you ready for my culinary master skills?” He asked, smirking at her as he put the car in drive.

“That good, huh?” She asked, smirking at him.

“ _So_ good,” he chuckled.

“I can’t wait,” she told him.

“You can be my little helper. Usually it’s my dog, Hemingway. But all he really helps with is eating things that fall on the floor as I am cooking,” Harry chuckled. Ariana giggled thinking about it.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” she told him. 

Ariana never told Harry that she saw him take his dog out to go to the bathroom the night he found out about her being a prostitute. She was only at his house that one time – which barely counted, really.

“He’s going to _love_ you,” Harry said, smiling over at her.

“Oh, yeah?” Ariana asked.

“Yeah. But that’s really not saying much because he loves everyone,” he laughed.

“I’ll try not to be offended by his lack of self-control,” Ari giggled.

“Try not to be offended when he tries to kiss you either, because that’s gonna happen. I’m warning you right now,” Harry laughed.

“I’ll have to tell him about my rule,” Ari joked.

“Yeah,” Harry said, letting his laughter die out.

She immediately felt the tension that he felt and she hated it. She took a breath in and turned her head to look out the side window before exhaling slowly. _Ohh-kay, no more hooker jokes. Hooker jokes are definitely out._ He really wasn’t going to like it when she told him she couldn’t take any more of his money and that her job still stood. She couldn’t just quit.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers. She bit at her bottom lip trying to hold back her smile. He was so sweet.

...

Harry wasn’t kidding when he said he was a master in the kitchen. He was seriously mesmerizing, moving fluidly around preparing their meal. 

“Do you mind turning off the burner and straining these noodles?” Harry smirked up at her as he went between sautéing the shrimp and stirring the homemade Alfredo sauce for the pasta.

“Do you think I can handle it, Chef Styles?” Aria asked sarcastically as she got off the bar stool and walked around the center island to help him out.

“I think you can’t screw it up,” he said with a smirk.

“Should I take that as a negative comment because my culinary skills are inferior to yours?” She giggled as she grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and picked up the pot of noodles to dump it.

“Please don’t,” he said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Okay, then,” she giggled as she dumped the long noodles into a colander that he already had ready in the sink.

It didn’t take very long before the whole meal was done and they were sitting across from each other at his table, enjoying the food and each other’s company. And seriously, _oh god_ , it was amazing. She felt like she was eating at a restaurant or something. It was _so_ good. Harry even had wine and bread sticks to go along with it. It was just amazing. She had never been, quite literally, _wined and dined_.

“So, I have a question for you,” Ariana said after she took a sip of her wine.

“Okay, go for it,” he said, smirking up at her as he wiped his face with his napkin.

“What… uh, let me think of how I want to phrase this…” Ariana started and Harry just smirked at him.

“What made you… what was it about me that made you trust me? I mean, I stripped for you. Why would you even bother? What was it that made you not disregard me as some sort of _bad_ girl?” Ariana asked curiously, wanting to know the truth. Harry chuckled at her question.

“What made you stop me from leaving and ask me to stay on your birthday?” She added.

Harry smiled at her, looking her straight in the eye, before he let his smile fade completely. Her heart was beating so fast, just with the way he was looking at her.

“I saw it in your eyes. You’re a good person, Ariana,” he told her, sounding incredibly sincere.

She didn’t respond. She couldn’t. She was speechless. She just stared at him, hoping he’d elaborate.

“When you first came into the room, you almost looked scared. And then when… when we were uh, _dancing_ … I just, I saw it in the way you looked at me. I think… I think that was when I fell for you,” he told her. She couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Well, you know… when I wasn’t thinking with my penis,” he laughed. Ariana laughed out loud, loving that he cracked a joke – which really _wasn’t_ a joke.

“I think I _knew_ knew I really liked you when we started talking that night. So, I am incredibly happy with myself that I stopped you and asked you to stay,” Harry added, smiling at her.

“I’m happy you did too,” she said as he leaned in, kissing her lips.

Ariana really liked kissing him. He made her feel so good. For a moment or two, they let themselves get a little carried away with the kissing, before she pulled away.

“We should probably clean up,” she told him.

“I can clean up later,” he told her.

“No. I want to help. You did so amazing on this meal—” She started to argue.

“You helped,” he said with a smirk.

“Barely,” she laughed.

“If you hadn’t strained the noodles, it would have thrown off the whole dish,” he joked, smirking widely at her.

“You’re sweet. But I want to help clean up,” she told him, holding her hand to his cheek.

“Fine,” he said before kissing her again.

With the two of them working together, they knocked out the dishes in no time and the kitchen was left looking as pristine as it did when Harry started the dinner.

“Oh my god. I’m still so full,” Ariana groaned as she let herself sit down on Harry’s couch as he finished up in the kitchen.

“Me too,” he laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to her. He sat down next to her on the couch, not leaving much room between the two of them.

“I’m so happy you’re here with me,” Harry said sweetly as he let his hand rest on the top of her thigh.

“I’m happy to be here,” Ariana said, smiling over at him. His smile widened before he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

She leaned her body toward his and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her against his body. Their kissing didn’t lapse or slow down. If anything, it only grew more heated, more passionate.

They were in Harry’s house – just the two of them. They weren’t surrounded by other people and they weren’t in some sleazy hotel. Not some hotel room bed with sheets that thousands of people had said goodnight on. They were in his _home_. Something in that just felt so real to Ari, so amazing.

She whimpered against his lips, feelings as if he wasn’t close enough to her. She pulled him even tighter to her body, hugging him to her – touching him with every part of her that she could. She wanted to feel the security of his arms like she felt it the night she slept wrapped up in them and woke up feeling peaceful. She wanted that peace. She wanted Harry.

But as if the forces were aligning from keeping her and Harry from going further than kissing, her cell phone started ringing in her purse. She pulled away quickly, noticing the ringtone right away.

“That’s not your… your _business_ phone, is it?” Harry choked out as Ariana got up from the couch and dashed across the room to get her phone from her purse.

“No. That’s Robin,” she told him, digging for it. She knew she wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important, especially since she knew Ari was on a date of sorts.

“Hey, Rob,” Ariana answered immediately.

As soon as the sound hit her eardrums, her heart stopped. Robin was crying. _No,_ she was sobbing.

“Robin! Robin, what’s the matter?” Ariana choked out, feeling horrified.

“Ari…” She cried.

“Please, calm down. Please. I need you to talk to me,” Ari begged her. Harry got up from the couch, coming to stand by her with a worried look on his face.

“Ari, can you come get me? I’m scared,” Robin said, her sobs dying down.

“Robin, where are you? What happened?” Ariana asked, panicked.

“Mom— she went crazy. She-she was screaming about pills… about how I took her pills. But I didn’t. I swear, I didn’t. And… and she hit me. She hit me so hard. And I just ran. I ran to Dad’s, but he isn’t home and I’m sitting outside and it’s scary out here,” she explained.

Ariana was livid. Her entire body was shaking with anger. She _hit_ her. Her mother hit her fourteen-year-old daughter.

“Robin, stay there. I’m coming to get you,” Ari told her.

“Okay,” she whimpered.

“If you see anything scary though… if you feel scared at all, then find a place to hide, okay. I will call you when I get there,” Ari told her.

“O-okay,” she sniffled.

“I’m coming,” Ariana reassured her as she grabbed her purse, ready to run out the door.

“Okay,” Robin said again.

When they hung up, Ari just looked up at Harry, feeling completely defeated.

“I-I have to go,” she choked out.

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking more than a little concerned.

“My mother. She-she hit Robin. She _hit_ Robin because she thought she stole her pills,” Ariana explained, still unable to control the anger inside of her.

“ _Christ_ ,” Harry said under his breath.

Tears welled in Ariana’s eyes, knowing it was her fault.

“I took my mother’s pills, Harry. _I_ did. I-I hide them from her. And now Robin—” Ariana choked out.

“It’s okay,” Harry said, pulling her to his chest.

“I have to go,” she told him again, turning swiftly toward the door.

“Ari!” Harry called after her.

“What?” She replied, turned her head quickly toward him.

“I picked you up. I’ll drive you,” Harry said, grabbing his keys off the counter.

Ariana nodded and he followed her out of the house. The drive was frustrating. She just wanted to be there already. She _needed_ to be there. She sat in the passenger seat biting at her nails as Harry drove as quickly as he could without completely breaking every driving law.

“She’ll be okay,” Harry said, rubbing his hand on her knee.

“I just… I feel so guilty. It was me,” Ari choked out.

“It wasn’t you, Ariana. Your mum—she has a problem. This is not your fault,” he said, letting his hand settle on her thigh.

Ari nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of her father’s apartment complex. The anxiety bubbled up inside her as she sat forward, scanning the grounds for her baby sister.

“There! She’s right there,” Ariana said, pointing ahead. 

Robin was sitting on a small retaining wall with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly to her. Harry pulled up, bringing the car to a stop as Ariana pushed open her door.

“Robin!” She called out to her.

Her head shot up, looking relieved that she made it. Ariana walked quickly to her as Robin stood up.

“Are you okay? Let me see you. Where did she—” Ariana’s speech cut off when she saw the huge welt on Robin’s right cheek. It was a big red welt with the hint of bruising already beginning. Her mother was lucky she was nowhere in sight because Ariana was ready to kill.

“Ari, I’m-I’m okay,” Robin said, trying to pry Ari’s hands off of her cheeks.

“No. She’s— _oh my god_ ,” Ariana growled, letting Robin pull her hands away. She was so angry.

“Ari?” Robin asked.

“What, baby girl?” Ari asked.

“Harry Styles is standing behind you,” she said wide-eyed, looking shocked.

Ariana turned her head to see Harry, in fact, standing behind her looking at the two of them. Ari turned back to Robin, unsure of what to really say.

“ _Harry Styles_ is standing behind you!” Robin said more demanding this time.

“I know, Rob,” Ari told her.

“But… but…” She stammered.

“Hi,” Harry said in his deep-as-the-ocean voice.

“H-hi…” Robin choked out, her eyes meeting with Ariana’s again.

“He was your date?” She asked, looking entirely overwhelmed with astonishment.

“Uh, yeah,” Ariana said reluctantly, looking back at Harry again who had a goofy grin on his face.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Robin shrieked, trying to contain herself, but wasn’t able to.

“Calm down, Rob,” Ariana laughed, feeling light-hearted for the first time since Robin called her.

“Oh my god. Just, _oh my god_ ,” Robin said, stepping around Ariana to walk toward Harry.

“It’s _so_ nice to meet you, Harry Styles,” Robin giggled as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Robin,” he chuckled.

“Wow,” she breathed, turning to Ari with a giddy grin on her face, before she looked back at Harry.

“Are you okay there, champ? You’ve got a nice shiner,” Harry said to her as he ran his finger down her cheek lightly.

“I’m-I’m good,” she stammered.

“Good,” he chuckled.

“Rob, why don’t you get in the car? I need to talk to Harry quickly,” Ariana told her.

“You want me to get into Harry Styles’ car?” She asked, looking at Ariana with wide eyes.

“Stop calling him that. And yes,” Ari giggled.

“Okay!” She said, practically skipping toward the SUV.

Ariana waited until Robin was safely in the back seat before she spoke.

“I-I need to go to my apartment,” Ari told Harry.

“You can’t bring her—” He choked out, looking worried.

“No, no. Absolutely not. _I_ need to go. I need to get some stuff for her. I need to pack some stuff,” Ari told him.

“And your mother?” He asked.

“If she’s there, I _swear to god_ —” Ariana growled.

“Please, don’t do anything stupid, Ari,” Harry said, running his hands up and down her arms to calm her.

“I won’t. No,” she said, shaking her head.

“Okay,” he said, pulling her into a hug.

Harry drove the girls over to their mother’s apartment and waited in the car with Robin as Ariana went inside.

Ari took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was vibrating through her as she unlocked the apartment. She wanted nothing more than to hit her mother just as she hit Robin. But that wouldn’t be good for either her or Robin.

“Mother!” She growled as she turned on the lights.

When she didn’t get a response, she stalked to hers and Robin’s bedroom, grabbing the first bags she could find as she opened Robin’s drawers and started filling them. Robin would not be back. Over Ariana’s dead body would she be placed under their mother’s care ever again. When she filled the bags with Robin’s belongings, she started gathering her own.

“Ari—” She heard her mother choke out.

She spun quickly toward the doorway where she stood, her eyes narrowing immediately.

“I’m-I’m sorry, Ari…” She sniffled.

“I hope those fucking pills help you sleep at night. I hope they were worth it,” Ariana growled at her.

“Ari—” She said, letting out a sob.

“Don’t! Do _not_ cry to me, Mother. Don’t even fucking do it,” she shot at her.

“I-I didn’t mean it,” she cried.

“But you did it. That’s what’s so fucked up. Your fourteen-year-old daughter! She didn’t even steal your goddamn pills, mother. It was me,” Ariana spat at her.

Her eyes shot quickly up to Ari’s. She could see the anger and addiction swirling in them. She was fiening for a fix – maybe even going through withdrawal. 

“I took those stupid pills, because you know what, Mother? They made you into a monster,” Ari scowled at her.

Her mother took a deep breath in and Ari knew she was fighting herself from saying something wicked to knock her down a peg or two, but lucky for her, she had enough self-control to bite her tongue.

“I know you stole my money, Mother. What? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Ariana snapped, narrowing her eyes at her.

“Where did you get that kind of money, Ariana?” She barked at her.

“It’s none of your business! I am an adult. It was _my_ money and you stole it!” Ariana yelled at her.

“I am still your mother and if you’re doing something illegal—” She started to argue.

“What? Like popping pills to numb myself from my poor, miserable life?” Ari shot at her.

“Like, like selling drugs or… or… selling yourself!” She growled. Ari scoffed as she began packing her bag again.

“Ariana!” She shrieked, stalking forward toward her, grabbing her arm.

“Do not touch me!” Ariana screamed at her, wrenching her arm from her grasp.

“Are you—do you… are you selling… are you sleeping with men for money?” She choked out.

“It’s none of your fucking business!” Ariana shouted in her face.

“You—” She choked out, looking entirely horrified. But Ariana could tell she knew – she _knew_.

“I have taken care of this family for a year, Mother. When you couldn’t, I had to. But you know what? You don’t have to pretend anymore. You don’t have to pretend like nothing’s the matter or that you’re not a drug addict, because guess what? We’re done. You don’t have a family anymore,” Ariana shot at her before grabbing the bags she just packed.

She pushed passed her mother to go out the bedroom door – to leave the god forsaken apartment.

“Ariana!” Her mother shouted after her. She continued to the front door and threw it open before spinning back to face her.

“You have hit rock bottom, Mother. And so help me God, you are about to _feel_ it,” she spat at her before slamming the apartment door.


	10. T E N

Ariana was fuming mad as she stalked out of the apartment complex toward Harry’s awaiting car. Her mother thought she could turn everything around on her. Where she got her money was no concern of hers. The only thing she should be concerned about was losing everything, because that was what was about to happen.

Ariana didn’t realize Harry got out of the vehicle until he was standing in front of her, stopping her by placing his hands on my arms.

“Ari, are you alright?” He asked in a sweet, caring voice as he grabbed three of the four bags from her grasp. Her eyes shot up to his, taking in a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

“I’m-I’m fine. How’s Robin?” Ari asked and Harry let out a little chuckle.

“She’s already asked me for Niall’s phone number,” Harry said with a genuine smile.

Ari couldn’t help but smile at that. Not only at her sister’s silly sense of humor, but because of her resilience as well. She was a little soldier whether she knew it or not.

“She digs him,” Ari giggled lightly.

“Apparently,” Harry laughed.

Ariana let her smile drop as the weight of the situation fell back onto her shoulders. She let out a sigh, fidgeting slightly.

“Ari, are you really okay? What happened?” Harry asked, concern written all over his face.

“Nothing. Just… she’s just. My mom is really fucked up. And she called me out on where I got all the money I have,” Ariana sighed.

“Oh,” Harry said passively as he let his vision drop from hers.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” she grumbled.

“Well, does she know?” Harry asked, looking back up at her with anticipation in his eyes – as if he thought her mother knowing her career choice was going to get her to stop.

“She kind of has an idea,” Ariana confessed, avoiding eye contact with the one boy in the world she wanted to change herself for. But she knew, especially now, it wasn’t a possibility for her.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed.

“I’ve just… I’ve got to get Robin away from here. We’ve got to get to a hotel or something – away from _her_ ,” Ariana said, nodding her head back toward the apartment complex.

“What? No. A hotel? No, Ari,” he said, shaking his head.

“My dad’s not home. I don’t have a clue where that man is, ever. I just… I need to take her _somewhere_ ,” Ari said, shaking her head lightly, feeling worn out.

“You’re coming home with me,” Harry stated firmly.

“No, Harry. No,” Ariana said, shaking her head. It was one thing for her to spend the night with him, but she couldn’t impose on him by bringing Robin with her. He didn’t need to be their savior more than he already was.

“Unless you have a good reason, I’m not taking no for an answer,” Harry told her firmly.

“We can’t—” Ari breathed, but really she didn’t have a _good_ answer.

“You two can have my bed. I can sleep on the couch. Please. Just, let me take care of you,” Harry said, taking a step toward her. She knew he wanted to reach out to her, but the three bags weighing down his arms prevented him from doing so.

“I…I…” Ari stammered, looking down at the sidewalk. 

She couldn’t do this. No matter how many times he offered, it wouldn’t hide the fact that everything about his offer was out of pity. She didn’t want anyone’s pity, nor did she need it.

“Ariana, look at me,” Harry said. Her vision reluctantly made its way up to his eyes.

“Please, come,” he told her. She set her jaw, staring up at him. She didn’t know how to say no, but she also couldn’t say yes.

“Stop being stubborn and just get in the car. We’re going to my house,” Harry said finally.

Ari stared at him for a second longer before she gave him a scant nod, watching his face light up at her acknowledgement.

“Come on,” he said, nodded toward the vehicle.

Harry pulled the back of his truck open and the two of them put the bags inside before walking around to get into the vehicle.

“What’s going on, Ari?” Robin asked curiously.

“Uh, we’re going to Harry’s house,” Ari told her, feeling awkward about it.

“What!?” She squealed excitedly. Harry chuckled to himself in the driver seat as Ari’s cheeks flushed rapidly.

“You’ve got to stop that, Rob,” Ari said, snickering at her little sister.

“This is just crazy. This is nuts. Ari!” Robin said, smacking Ariana’s arm excitedly.

“Ow! Jeez!” Ari grumbled, holding her arm in her hand.

“Sorry,” Robin giggled.

“Just stop, alright. We get it. Harry is famous,” Ari chuckled, looking over at Harry to make sure he wasn’t truly bothered by any of this. He looked over at Ari and smiled, which made her feel a little bit more at ease.

“Yeah! And he has all sorts of connections to Niall Horan!” Robin stated happily. Harry laughed out loud.

“I’ll see what I can do, Robin,” Harry said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

That caused Robin to squeal out, like the fourteen year old girl she was. Harry and Ariana just laughed and shook their heads as Harry pulled out of the parking lot.

Robin didn’t stop having semi freak-outs over _going to, being at, standing in_ Harry’s house. Ari didn’t have the heart to yell at her though, even though she was getting on her last nerve.

“Harry, I love your dog!” Robin squealed as she sat on the floor in the living room petting Hemingway on the belly.

“If you keep petting him like that, he’ll love you forever,” Harry chuckled as he stood next to Ari in the kitchen looking over at Robin.

“I wuv you, I wuv you,” Robin said to the dog. Harry chuckled.

“I’m sorry,” Ari said quietly. Harry turned his head to look at her with a slight look of confusion.

“For what?” Harry asked, knitting his eyebrows together with a curious smile on his lips.

“She’s a little over-zealous,” Ari pointed out.

“She’s enthusiastic,” he chuckled lightly.

“She’s over-bearing,” Ari countered with a chuckle.

“She’s passionate,” he retorted.

“Yeah,” Ari agreed, nodding with a small smirk on her lips.

“Hey, listen,” Harry said, moving to stand in front of Ari, rubbing his hands up her arms. Her eyes looked up into his.

“You’re both welcome here, okay. I don’t mind Robin’s excitement… or your stubborn attitude,” Harry said, smirking at her.

“Hey,” Ari protested, but smirked back nonetheless.

“I don’t mind it,” he said with a smile.

“You’re stubborn too, you know,” Ari told him, crossing her arms over her chest with a _hmph_.

“I never said I wasn’t,” he laughed as he uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

“Harry…” Ari breathed out as he pulled her into his chest.

“Just one quick kiss?” He whispered in her ear.

Ariana giggled from the tingle that spread through her body from his breath on her neck and from the words themselves. Quickly, she stood on her tippy-toes to look over his shoulder at her sister. Robin had a grip on one end of a chew rope, whereas Hemingway was tugging the other end. Ari heard a giggle escape Robin’s mouth and it made her smile.

Ariana pulled back, looking into Harry’s eyes, giving him a small nod. He smiled as he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was simple and enchanting and delicious all wrapped up into one. And when she pulled back, she looked in his eyes and saw all sorts of beauty swimming in them.

“Uh…” Ari heard Robin as she was walking toward them, but quickly turned away, going back to Hemingway.

“Robin…” Ariana said, watching her sit down on the couch.

“No. It’s okay, Ari. I’ll just hang out over here. You guys can… can have some space,” she said, avoiding looking over at them.

“No, Robin,” Ari said as she walked into the living room toward her, leaving Harry in the kitchen.

“Please,” Robin said, looking at her as Ari came to stand in front of her. Ariana furrowed her brow in confusion when she saw the sadness in her eyes.

“What’s the matter, Robin?” She asked.

“I just… this was supposed to be your night. You know, the night you did something for you, and I screwed it up,” she said sadly. Ariana sat down next to her on the couch and turned Robin to face her.

“Robin, this wasn’t your fault. Do you hear me?” Ariana told her.

“I-I know. It’s just that, you don’t get nights like this where you can be with the boy you like – where you don’t have to _work_ ,” she stammered, looking down at her lap.

“Harry and I don’t mind having you here. We were just hanging out anyway,” Ariana told her.

“Yeah, we were just going to watch a movie or something. Do you want to watch a movie with us, Robin?” Harry asked, walking into the living room.

Ariana looked up at Harry, giving him an apologetic smile, which he disregarded with his own smile.

“I can just… I can just play with Hemingway and you guys can hang out,” Robin shrugged, petting the dog’s head that was resting on her knee.

“No, seriously. We were going to watch a movie. We want you to hang out too, Robin,” Harry said, trying to assure her.

“O-okay,” she said reluctantly.

“Why don’t you guys find something to watch? I’m going to try to get ahold of my dad,” Ariana told them.

“Alright,” Harry said, grabbing the TV remote from his coffee table.

Ariana quickly crossed the room, grabbing her purse from the countertop and headed out the front door. As soon as she felt the fresh air hit her face, she was desperately digging in her purse for her cigarettes. It was a stressful night and she hadn’t had the soothing nicotine to help calm her down at all throughout it. She walked down his driveway and stood on the sidewalk. As she took her first pull off the cigarette, she felt her body relax, if only slightly. With a release of smoke from her lungs, she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed her father’s number. It rang and rang, but just before she was sure it was going to go to voicemail, he picked up.

“Dad!” Ari gasped out.

“Ariana?” He asked, sounding concerned.

“Dad, we need to talk,” she said as she let her body slide down the brick encased building so she was squatting on her feet.

“It’s been a long day, Ariana. Do you think it can wait ‘til morning?” He asked with a sigh.

“It _can’t_ wait,” Ari growled, feeling the anger boiling up inside of her again.

“What is it?” He asked with a huff.

“It’s Mom, Dad,” she told him. She heard a large breathy sigh from his side of the line.

“What now?” He asked, sounding bored with her complaints about her mother.

“She’s lost it, Dad. She’s fucking lost it,” Ari went on, ignoring her father’s indifference.

“What? Give me something here, Ariana,” he said impatiently. She nearly growled at his terrible attitude.

“She fucking hit Robin. Smacked her across the face, bruised her cheek pretty bad,” Ari spat out.

“What? What happened?” Her father’s attention rose slightly.

“She-she thought that Robin stole her pills, Dad. It all comes back to the pills. They’re making her into a monster,” Ariana explained to him.

“Where are you now?” He asked.

“We’re safe. We’re… at a friend’s house. But Dad, I’m not letting Robin go back there. You need to take her,” Ariana told him and he sighed again.

“She’s your _goddamn_ daughter! Stop acting like this is some burden placed on your shoulder! She’s _your_ daughter!” Ariana screamed in the phone at him.

“Calm down, Ariana,” her father’s stern voice resonated through the receiver.

She choked up, biting at her thumbnail, waiting for him to speak.

“She can stay here, Ariana, but I don’t know for how long. I-I’m going to trial in less than a month,” he reminded her.

“We’ve got to do something about mom,” Ari told him. He sighed again.

“I’ll… I’ll give your grandparents a call. Maybe… maybe they’ll be able to take her,” her father offered.

“Dad, they live in San Diego,” Ariana choked out.

“Yeah. What do you want me to do, Ariana? If I could be what she needs, I would be! But I’ve screwed things up and now I have to fix them,” he shot at her.

“Yeah, you _do_ need to fix them,” she shot back.

“I can’t promise that she won’t have to go back to your mom’s,” her father told her.

“Absolutely not! I will call _Child Protective Services_ before that happens!” Ariana yelled boldly.

“Ariana…” Her father sighed.

“I’m not fucking joking, Dad. If Mom doesn’t get help, she’s never getting Robin back,” Ariana threatened.

“I’ll talk to your grandparents tomorrow,” he said, ignoring her threat.

“Let me know,” she told him.

He said he would and then he hung up. Ariana sucked down the rest of the cigarette and lit up another.

“Hey,” she heard Harry’s soft voice, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Harry standing there with Hemingway on a leash.

“Oh, shit,” she said, standing up straight, feeling her heart begin to race.

“Are you okay?” He asked, watching her.

“I… my dad – he’s about as useless and irresponsible as my mother,” Ariana scoffed, throwing her phone back into her purse.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, looking about as disappointed as she felt.

“No, no. I’m sorry for dragging you into all of this. This is just ridiculous. I’m sorry that you even met me,” Ariana chuckled darkly as she scuffed her foot against the dirt on the sidewalk.

“Ariana, don’t say that,” Harry said quietly.

“I just… I’m sorry,” she said, bowing her head as she let the cigarette burn in her hand.

“You don’t need to apologize to me,” he told her.

“I feel like I need to apologize to everyone,” she admitted.

“What have you done wrong? You are so brave and commendable, Ariana. You take care of Robin like she’s your own. She’s so lucky to have you and she knows it, okay. So you don’t need to apologize to anyone. You do what you do to survive, right?” He told her, giving her a knowing look.

She couldn’t help but stare at him. ‘ _You do what you do to survive’_. Was this philosophy going to be enough for him when she continued working her calls? Was he going to be okay with that mentality? Ariana shook her head lightly, pushing aside those thoughts for another day, another conversation.

“We should probably go inside,” she told him.

“I hope you’re ready for a long night,” Harry said, smirking at her.

“Why’s that?” Ari asked, looking at him curiously.

“Robin chose to watch _Harry Potter_ ,” Harry chuckled.

“Uh…” Ari stammered.

“It’s like a three hour movie,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, wow. She’s ambitious,” Ariana chuckled.

“It’s a good movie and everything, but it’s like ten o’clock already,” Harry chuckled.

“She won’t last through the first hour. I guarantee it,” Ari laughed.

“She kept saying ‘you’re a wizard, Harry,’ over and over,” Harry laughed.

“She’s mental,” Ari laughed.

“It’s cool. It’s what she wanted. How could I say no?” He said with a shrug, sending her a smile.

“She’s got a way with people,” Ariana snickered.

“She’s not the only one,” Harry said as his smile evened out and his eyes bore into hers.

“Uh… we should probably get back up there. I want to take some pictures of Robin’s face… you know, just in case I need them,” Ariana said, backing away slightly.

“Oh, yeah. Sure,” Harry said, clearing his throat as he took a step back as well.

“I’m just going to… uh, finish up,” she said, drawing attention to the cigarette burning between her fingers.

“Yeah, sure. I’ve gotta take Hemingway out,” he said, moving the leash in his hand.

Ariana nodded and watched as Harry began crossing the street toward the park with Hemingway in tow, much like he had the night he found out about her career choice, the night she watched him from her car.

When Harry walked back over, Ariana finished with her cigarette and was quickly spritzing herself with her vanilla body mist.

“Hey, things aren’t like… weird between us, is it?” Harry asked, looking at her curiously.

“What? Why would things be weird?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

“You just seem like... like you’re pulling away from me,” Harry explained.

“Oh. No. In all honesty, I just feel a little uncomfortable smoking around you,” she told him truthfully.

“How come?” He asked, looking confused.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I think you might be judging me every time I do,” she said with a shrug, trying to act indifferent. Harry chuckled.

“Why would I judge you?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, shrugging again, avoiding his eyes.

“I won’t judge you, if you won’t judge me,” he said for like the hundredth time. Ariana looked up and smirked at him.

“Is that why you pulled away when I tried to kiss you?” He smirked. She nodded.

“Well, to be perfectly honest – right now I just want to kiss you so badly that I will temporarily disregard the smoking,” he said with a smirk, moving in closer to her.

“Temporarily?” She asked, smiling against his lips.

“Temporarily,” he said before his lips met hers.

When the two of them came back into the house, Robin had already started the movie and was curled up on the couch in her pajamas with a blanket and pillow.

“Thanks for waiting,” Ariana giggled, smacking Robin’s leg playfully.

“You were taking _forever_ ,” she sighed dramatically.

After Ariana took pictures of Robin’s face, Harry dimmed the lights in the living room for their cinematic viewing pleasure.

“I’m gonna get ready for bed,” Ariana said, grabbing the bag she put some of her stuff in and brought it into Harry’s bedroom.

Digging around in it, she realized she hadn’t really brought anything that could be construed as pajamas. She had a few sundresses and some jeans and tank tops, but no other bottoms of any kind.

“Uh, Harry…” Ariana said from his bedroom doorway. He quickly looked up at her and she bit her lip for a second. She felt awkward asking him for something to sleep in, especially since he was already doing so much for her.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked as he walked toward her.

“Uh… I kind of don’t have pajamas,” she said, biting her lip nervously.

“Oh. Well, I have a whole closet full of clothes,” Harry said as the two of them walked into his bedroom. He pulled open his closet door and turned on the light for her.

It was a massive walk-in closet that was probably just about the size of hers and Robin’s bedroom at their mother’s apartment. Looking around the space, she realized that this boy owned a lot of clothes.

“Just pick whatever you want to wear. I don’t mind,” Harry told her.

“Oh, wow. Free reign?” Ariana chuckled.

“Have at it,” he said with a smirk.

“Hmm, let’s see. Should I wear a t-shirt? Or how about a t-shirt? Ooh, what about this t-shirt?” Ariana giggled, looking through his wall of pretty much every colored t-shirt imaginable – in colored coded order of course.

“Shut it,” he chuckled.

“Did you do this? You enjoy the rainbow?” Ariana smirked at him.

“My maid did that actually,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Your maid, huh? I’ve had lots and lots of practice role playing as a dirty maid,” Ariana told him playfully.

“Oh, yeah?” He said awkwardly, squirming where he stood.

“Does it bother you?” She asked as her smile faded.

“Does what?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Me talking about _that?”_ She asked, feeling awkward.

“I don’t know. Sure, I guess. A little,” he blushed, digging his hands further into his pockets.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, turning toward his wall of shirts again, pulling down a plain black fitted t-shirt.

“Uh, pajama bottoms or shorts are over her,” he said, pulling open some drawers in the center-island dresser that sat in the middle of the room.

“Okay,” she said, walking over to it, looking inside.

Ariana opened the top drawer, finding his boxer briefs and pulled a pair out.

“Would you mind?” She asked.

“No, no. Go ahead,” he told her.

“Alright,” she said, pulling the straps of her dress down.

“I’ll just…” He said, pointing toward the door.

“Don’t you need to change for bed too?” She asked curiously.

“Well, yeah. But I can… I can wait until you’re done,” he said bashfully.

“Harry, it’s fine. I mean, you’ve already… you know, _seen_ me,” she said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I guess,” he breathed out.

“Just… it’s okay,” she said, pushing her dress down until it fell to her feet.

His eyes danced across her newly exposed skin, over her white lace bra and matching panties.

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling over at him.

Ariana watched him swallow hard and nod his head before he grabbed a fresh t-shirt from his rack and then walked over to where she stood to grab some shorts.

“Are you nervous?” Ariana asked, smiling slightly as she watched as he took off his shirt, leaving him in only his jeans.

“What? No-no,” he said, his voice slightly stuttering.

Her smile went wide and he looked up at her cautiously before his smile widened as well.

“Shut it,” he hissed out through his upturned lips.

“I didn’t say anything,” she giggled.

“Mm-hmm,” he said, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

With the way he was looking at her, she couldn’t help it, her inner hooker came out to play. She closed the gap between the two of them in a few steps, letting her finger trail across the top of his heavily tattooed chest.

“Ari…” He breathed.

“Harry,” she said, smiling up at him.

Her finger continued to trail over his skin and she looked up at him when a soft hum vibrated across his lips. A hum to tell her that he was enjoying this as much she was. Pulling herself up on her tip-toes, she left a light kiss on his lips. And with that one kiss, it was like a magnetic attraction. Their lips met again and again, their kisses growing more hungered with each one. Ariana’s arms wrapped around him while her fingers tangled in the back of his hair. _Oh, God_. Her body was screaming for him. But in the back of her mind she knew they couldn’t. Not with Robin in the other room. If it was any other time, she would have happily fucked him right in his remarkable closet. But her life didn’t play out the way she wanted it to on most days. And well, this day was no different.

“Mmm, we probably should… cool it,” Ari breathed, breaking her lips away from his as she tickled the back of his neck with her fingers.

“You’re probably right,” he agreed as his chest heaved slightly with his labored breathing.

“You are fantastic though,” she said, smirking up at him.

“You don’t have to say stuff like that,” he told her evenly.

“Even when I mean it?” She asked, quirking her eyebrow.

“Well, if you mean it…” He said, letting a playful smirk find his lips.

“I mean it,” she nodded before leaving one last kiss on his lips. 

She couldn’t help but smile as she turned toward the pile of Harry’s clothes she needed to get herself into. She could see Harry from the corner of her eye as he pushed down his jeans to replace them with his shorts and she saw a grin on his face and it made her whole body warm.

Ariana dressed quickly before ambling out of the closet to retrieve her toothbrush from her bag. Harry followed her into the bathroom and the two of them stood silently brushing their teeth together, catching glimpses of each other through the mirror. When they finished they walked back out to the living room to watch _Harry Potter_ with Robin.

“Harry didn’t even make it to Hogwarts before she passed out,” Harry chuckled, looking down at Robin sprawled out on the couch, peacefully sleeping.

“She must have been tired,” Ariana smirked, tucking the blanket around her.

“Do you still want to watch?” Harry asked.

“I’m kind of tired,” she told him.

“Me too. I can carry her to the bed if you want me to,” he offered.

“No. It’s okay. I mean, I don’t want to wake her,” Ariana said and he nodded, staring into her eyes.

“Come on,” Ari nodded toward the bedroom with a small smirk. He smirked back before picking up the television remote and turning it off.

Harry followed her into the bedroom and watched as she crawled up into his bed. It was smaller than a hotel bed – maybe just a full size. She could really feel the smaller size when Harry laid down next to her in it. But she liked it.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Harry breathed through the stillness once they settled in.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” she admitted honestly.

It had been a long time since she was able to open up to someone, and with Harry, it seemed like it just came naturally. She didn’t know how or why, but she felt comfort in his presence. 

She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek, which earned a small smile from him.

“Goodnight, Harry,” she breathed.

“Goodnight, Ariana,” he replied, looking into her eyes.

She lightly pushed forward, leaving a gentle kiss on his lips before she settled back on her side of the bed. As much as she would have liked to continue kissing him, she knew she needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a trying day and she wasn’t looking forward to it.


	11. E L E V E N

“Why can’t we just stay at Harry’s?” Robin whined after Harry dropped them off at Ariana’s car, which was parked in their apartment parking lot.

“Because we’re not mooching off of him. That was one night and one night only, Robin,” Ari told her with a sigh.

“But you two are so cute. Oh my god. When I woke up and found you two cuddling in his bed, I almost _died_. Oh my god,” she screeched as she bounced in the passenger seat.

“It was a one-time thing,” Ari snapped, glaring slightly at her.

“But you’re going to see him again, right?” She asked.

“I don’t know. Things are complicated,” Ari sighed.

“Ari!” Robin bellowed, smacking her arm with more force than necessary.

“Ow!” Ari bellowed, holding her stinging arm.

“I’m sorry. That was to smack some sense into you. Did it work?” Robin retorted, eyeing Ari with as much attitude as she could muster up.

“Robin, it’s more complicated than you could comprehend,” Ari told her.

“What’s so complicated about that fact that you like him and he likes you?” She asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

“Everything,” Ari told her as she pulled out of the lot on their way to their father’s apartment, where they would be staying for the time being.

“Ariana, he is in _One Direction_. He’s rich and famous and beautiful and he _likes_ you! Why are you being so stubborn!?” She argued.

“I am not the kind of girl Harry needs in his life,” Ariana sighed, feeling the sting of her words deep within her heart because it was the absolute truth.

“Yeah but, you’re the girl he _wants_ ,” she pointed out, making it harder for Ari to deal with.

“Unfortunately, what someone needs outweighs what someone wants. And I can’t be what he needs,” Ari told her.

“You’re stubborn,” Robin huffed, throwing her arms around herself again, getting angry with her older sister.

“Yeah. So I’ve been told,” Ariana grumbled to herself.

The two of them continued the rest of the drive in silence as a protest to one another. When they got to their father’s apartment, they hauled their bags up the stairs. Ariana was planning on just dropping Robin off and then go back to their mother’s to pack more of their belongings, but when they opened the apartment door, they heard not only their father’s voice, but his lawyer, Mr. Turner’s voice as well. Ariana’s skin scrawled and her stomach churned.

“Go to your room,” Ariana breathed to Robin.

“What? Why? Can’t I say ‘hi’ to dad?” She asked.

“ _Go to your room_ ,” Ari growled lowly.

“Fine,” Robin huffed, pulling two of her bags with her down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

Ariana set the other two bags down at her feet and turned into the kitchen, ready to find the two men at the kitchen table, like usual. But she found them sitting in the living room this time, sipping on coffee, talking like old friends. Ariana’s entire stomach wanted to eject at the sight of the man that nearly raped her.

“Ariana!” Her dad said with surprise in his voice as she glared at Mr. Turner. His eyes stared right back, but held an air of mischief and delight in them that was extremely unsettling.

“Is Robin with you?” Her dad asked, breaking Ari’s attention away from the disgusting man her father continued to let into his home.

“Of course Robin is with me,” Ariana snapped at her absent-minded father.

“Excuse me, with that tone,” her dad shot at her.

“Dad, I need to speak with you in private,” she said, staring back at Mr. Turner, ignoring her father’s failed attempt at discipline.

“I’ll step outside,” Mr. Turner said with a devilish smirk in Ari’s direction.

“Thank you. I’m sorry,” her dad apologized to the man that took a sick pleasure in torturing his daughter.

“It’s no problem,” John said, getting up from the chair.

He crossed between Ari and her father, caressing her arm in the process. A disgusted shiver rolled up her spine as the sleazebag left the room. Ariana felt queasy as she thought about their last time in each other’s presence.

“Ariana, what is it?” Her father’s irritated voice broke her out of her thoughts. Ari’s eyes shot to him, with an annoyed look once she realized he was irritated with her.

“I’m sorry that talking to your daughter is such a burden on you. Or you know, taking care of your fourteen-year-old daughter who has no one else,” Ari shot at him.

“Ariana. I don’t have time to play games,” he sighed, sounding bored.

“I don’t want _him_ here. At all,” Ariana spat out, deciding to get right down to the point.

“Who? John?” Her father asked, letting out a laugh.

“Yes. _John_ ,” Ari scoffed.

“John is my lawyer, Ariana. Whenever he is here we are working on the case,” her dad explained.

“I don’t want him anywhere near Robin,” she told him, angrily.

“He’s harmless,” her dad retorted. Ariana cringed with his words. _If he only knew_.

“I don’t want him here. _Bottom line_ ,” she told him.

“This is non-negotiable, Ariana. He is my lawyer,” her dad said sternly.

“Go to his god damn practice and have your meetings,” she yelled at him.

“And who will watch Robin?” He scoffed.

“Oh, you all of a sudden care now?” Ariana spat at him.

“Ariana, where is this hostility coming from?” Her dad asked, furrowing his brow.

“You and Mom! You are the _shittiest_ parents that Robin and I could have ever gotten! You both need to get your fucking shit together!” Ariana screamed at him.

“I’m not going to sit here and have you yell at me. If you’re not going to respect me, you can show yourself out of my house,” he told her sternly.

Ariana was about to lose it. She was about to totally lose her fucking shit.

“Just remember that when the shit hits the fan, Dad, you brought it on yourself. You _and_ Mom,” Ariana threatened him, right before she spun on her heels and stalked down the hallway toward Robin.

“And what’s that supposed mean?” He yelled after her.

“You’ll see!” Ari growled, pushing open the bedroom door where Robin was.

“What’s going on?” Robin asked, looking extremely worried.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m taking care of it,” Ariana told her as she moved toward her bed and sat down taking a deep breath.

“Why were you and Dad yelling?” She asked.

“I just… I told him I didn’t want his lawyer here anymore and he didn’t like that,” Ariana explained, running her fingers through her hair.

“I’ll stay in my room. I won’t go out there when he’s here, Ari. Just… just don’t worry about it. I don’t want you to worry,” Robin said, looking pained.

“You’re my baby sister. I have to protect you,” Ari told her, which made Robin’s face contort even more with emotion.

“ _I_ don’t want _you_ to worry, Robbie. Just go say ‘hi’ to dad,” Ari sighed.

Robin got up from her bed and crossed the room toward Ariana, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“I love you, Ari,” Robin said before she pulled back.

“I love you too, baby girl,” Ari said. Robin gave her a nod and walked out of the room to go find their father.

Ariana took a deep breath before she opened the closet door and knelt down on the floor putting the code into the small safe she purchased after her mother picked the lock of her lockbox. She wasn’t going to take any more chances. She knew her father wasn’t any good with money, but she also knew even he wouldn’t steal from his own daughter. Besides, if he did have any clue how much money she kept in her safe and wanted at it, it was secure enough that he’d never be able to get into it without some high priced explosives.

Ariana opened the safe, looking at the contents. The way she looked at things, she had two options. One: she could try to get her own apartment and pretty much just keep Robin there – not like their parents would mind or press charges or anything. Or two: she could go to _Child Protective Services_ and try to get custody of Robin from her parents. With the way things were going, plan number one would likely blow up in her face and looking in her safe, she didn’t have a whole hell of a lot of cash to use toward an apartment. So she decided to go the legal route and bring some hell-fire down on their shitty excuse for parents. Maybe it would get their mother the help she so desperately needed.

Closing the safe, Ariana walked back out to the hallway and grabbed the last two bags she abandoned there and brought them into their room. She could hear Robin and her father having an animated conversation in the living room and didn’t hear that scumbag Turner, so she let herself have a moment to freshen up and get some peace before she went to start a war with the patriarch and matriarch of their family.

Ariana pulled out her phone and dialed Harry number.

“Hey, you,” he greeted her and she was certain she could hear his smile and it made her entire body tingle.

“Hey,” she breathed lowly.

“Did you and Robin get to your dad’s safely?” Harry asked.

“Safely isn’t exactly the word I would use,” Ariana grumbled.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine. I just… I need to ask you for another favor. Well, not so much of a favor—” She started rambling – a nervous habit.

“Anything,” he said before she could finish.

“I just… I need those pictures from your camera. Of Robin. I need them, like now,” Ariana told him.

“Yeah, sure. I can meet you at my house, if you want,” he told her.

“That would be great,” Ariana said, taking a deep, relieved breath.

“I’ll see you in, what? Twenty minutes?” He asked.

“Twenty minutes,” she agreed and nodded her head.

“Alright, Ariana. I’ll see you,” he chuckled.

“Hey, Harry!” Ari said, trying to catch him before he hung up.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Thank you,” she told him with a relieved sigh.

“You’re welcome, Ariana,” he told her sincerely.

Ariana drove over to Harry’s house feeling the unnerving weight of her anxiety on her chest and running through every other part of her. Why was this her life? Why couldn’t she count on anyone to have her back for once? Why couldn’t she lean on her parents for support and guidance like a normal teenage girl could? Why wasn’t she thinking of college instead of how she was going to juggle seeing a boy around her busy whoring schedule?

Ariana almost didn’t notice Harry until he knocked on her car window as she sat in her car parked in front of his house. She was busy trying to regulate her breathing after the panic attack that swept through her.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” she gulped, startled by him.

“Sorry,” he said with a smirk, looking at her through the car window.

Ariana pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse before opening the car door.

“Did I scare you? You look flush,” he said.

“It’s been a… a long day,” Ari sighed and Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“It’s barely passed noon,” he pointed out.

“Then you can imagine how stressful it’s been,” she said, sending him a weak smile.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, pulling her into his arms.

“It’s okay,” Ariana said. It was her natural response. _It’s okay_ – even when it wasn’t.

“So, what’s going on?” Harry asked, putting her at arm’s length only so he could look into her eyes.

“My dad – he… _god_ ,” Ariana sighed, shaking her head. She could feel the anger bubble up inside of her again.

“He what?” Harry coaxed.

“He refuses to ban his lawyer from his apartment,” Ariana said, shaking her head.

“Wait. The guy who raped you?” Harry choked out.

“He… he didn’t _rape_ me. But it wasn’t pleasant,” Ariana told him, shying her eyes away from his.

“Your dad – he should listen to you,” Harry said, seeming a little flustered.

“I know, but he won’t. So… so I have to take matters into my own hands,” Ariana told him, finally meeting his eyes again.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, swallowing hard.

“I am going to get custody of Robin. I’m going to _Child Protective Services_ with those pictures. I am going to use my father’s trial against him. I’m sick of this bullshit. I’m doing what needs to be done,” Ariana explained.

“Good. I’m proud of you,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around her as they walked toward his house.

Harry printed off the pictures of Robin for Ari. Just looking at them made her sick. Robin was only fourteen. And it was Ariana’s fault she even got hit. She took the pills from their mother – the pills she hid away in the back of her safe. She didn’t know why she held onto them. Maybe for leverage against her mother.

Reluctantly, Ariana grabbed the pictures and made her way toward Harry’s door. She knew she needed to act quickly. She didn’t want to risk leaving Robin with either one of her parents for longer than necessary.

“Hey, Ari,” Harry said. Ariana turned to look at him.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Harry asked, but she hesitated. She already felt guilty enough for bringing Harry into this at all.

“You deserve to have someone be there for you, Ariana. I can do that. I want to,” he told her, looking sincere. His words were enough to bring the sting of tears to her eyes.

“And besides, I was eye-witness to how distraught Robin was when we picked her up. I can back you up. I saw the bruise up close and personal,” Harry reminded her. With his words, Ariana nodded and a smile worked across his face.

“Okay,” Ari breathed as she pulled open the door.

...

Ariana and Harry sat in a waiting room in downtown Los Angeles for what seemed like forever. When they finally got called back, they were brought into a large room with what seemed like hundreds of cubicles. _Welcome to Los Angeles Child Protective Services_. Hundreds of social workers for millions of cases.

Ariana showed the county worker the pictures and explained both situations with her mother and her father. Then she explained she was seeking full custody of Robin. The woman then explained that without a job or a place to live, it wasn’t likely that Robin would be placed with her. A crippling fear shot through Ari. What did she just do? She clearly hadn’t thought it through. She brought _CPS_ into the situation without thinking she wouldn’t have a chance in getting custody of Robin. Harry immediately grabbed onto Ariana’s hand when he saw her demeanor changed into fear.

“What—what’s going to happen to her? She’s— _oh my god_. She won’t be placed in foster care will she?” Ariana choked out, feeling sick to her stomach. In her quest to help her sister, Robin was about to be ripped away from everything she knew.

“We try to place with a relative. That’s always our first option. If there are no relatives to take her or ones that aren’t willing to take the child, then yes, foster care would be the next option,” the lady told her.

“My… my grandparents. In San Diego. My dad said they might take her,” Ariana choked out.

“We will look into every possible option if the case pans out,” the woman said, nodding her head.

“If the case pans out!?” Ariana choked out, letting her rage engulf her. Harry squeezed her hand tightly.

“My mother is a drug addict, who smacked her fourteen-year-old daughter so hard, she left a massive bruise on her face. And my father is about to go to prison! What do you mean ‘if it pans out’!?” Ariana asked, raising her voice.

“Ariana,” Harry said in a soothing voice, pulling her back against the chair after nearly getting up out of it.

“Ma’am, we will definitely be sending social workers out to both your mother and your father’s homes. They will be interviewed and if we see neglect of any form, your sister will be removed from the situation immediately,” the social worker spoke in an even tone.

Ariana’s fear swallowed her whole as she and Harry exited the building some time later.

“Ari, are you okay?” Harry asked, gripping onto her hand.

“I’m going to lose her,” Ari choked out as the first tears streaked down her face.

“No, no. Ari, you’re not going to lose her,” Harry cooed, pulling her toward him.

“I am. I-I came here because I was mad. In a fit of anger, I practically gave my sister away,” Ariana said as she began to break down.

“Ari, no. Oh, love. Don’t cry,” Harry said, wrapping her in his arms on the steps of the county building as her tears consumed her.

Ariana sobbed into his shirt, thinking about how her days with Robin were now numbered. How she would have to work out some shitty visitation schedule with a social worker just to see her own god damn flesh and blood.

“Come on, love. Come on. I’ll drive home,” Harry cooed in her ear as he coaxed her down the steps toward the parking lot. 

Once they arrived back at his house, Harry coaxed her inside because she was still a sobbing mess and he didn’t want her to drive home like that. He called Robin for her to see if she was alright, to see if that low-life scumbag was around still. He wasn’t, thankfully. Harry told Robin that he would make sure Ariana got home safely and they ended their conversation.

“Robin’s alright,” Harry said, looking over at Ari as she stood leaning against his kitchen counter, wiping her teary eyes.

“Thank you,” she said weakly.

“You know, you don’t have to be strong all the time,” Harry said, walking over to her, wiping her fresh tears with pads of his thumbs. 

“I’m glad you’re letting your emotions out. Bottling it up isn’t helping any,” Harry said, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

“ _Gahhh_ ,” Ariana scoffed, wiping furiously at her eyes before she moved from his grasp.

“What?” He asked, turning to watch her start pacing.

“You’re-you’re perfect! God! It’s sickening! You’re fucking perfect and I’m not,” she growled and Harry chuckled. She stopped her pacing to stare at him incredulously.

“Ariana, perfect or not, I don’t _see_ anyone but you,” Harry said, closing the gap between them. She just stared up into his perfect eyes on that perfect head on that perfect body.

Harry’s hands came up to grasp the sides of her face before he planted another breath-taking kiss on her lips.

“You know, I hate you,” she pouted with a slight smile on her lips.

“Why is that?” He smirked at her.

“Because you’re perfect,” she said with a _hmph_. Harry laughed out loud.

“Shut it,” he said and kissed her again.

...

Ariana didn’t get home until after dinner that night. She and Harry spent the afternoon cuddling, talking and kissing. And then he took her out for dinner, which was sweet. It was the first time they were really ever _out_ with each other. And luckily for her, the paparazzi were down to a minimum.

That night after Robin was already tucked in and Ariana had just gotten out of the shower, ready to call it a night, she got a phone call on her business cell. She cringed as the ringtone ripped through the stillness of the bedroom.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she huffed, grabbing it before dashing out of the bedroom in just her towel.

She took the call out on the patio, hoping no one would overhear her. It was her first _John_ in days and she knew she had to take it, no matter what – no matter what she was feeling for a certain boy. She had to do it. The only concern that should have been running through her mind as she got ready was what the fastest route to the _Mondrian Hotel_ was. Rather, she couldn’t stop seeing Harry’s face – like he was haunting her.

She knew one thing was for sure – her guilt was going to consume her over this. And that was one thing she needed to be able to push aside – the guilt – or it was going to eat her alive.


	12. T W E L V E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Physical Violence**   
>  **TW: Drug Use**

When Ariana arrived at the hotel, she found _Mr. Missionary_ waiting for her up in the room. She didn’t recognize his voice on the phone, but then again, her mind was elsewhere.

“Changing up the hotel’s on me now?” Ariana quipped, smirking at him as she ran her finger down his chest.

“I was already here. My wife is sleeping down the hallway in another hotel room,” he said, giving her a smirk.

“Kinky,” Ariana retorted, smiling seductively at him. In all actuality, this man made her sick.

“It’s our anniversary and she fucking fell asleep. That’s why you’re here. Let’s make this quick,” he snapped as he began to undress himself.

“Your wish is my command,” she told him, pulling down the straps to the skimpy dress she was wearing.

They were naked and in bed within a few minutes. She just wanted to get it over with because, _fuck_ – she wasn’t in the mood. She waited impatiently as he put on the condom and then crawled up her slender naked body. She was a little nervous because it was the first time having sex since her night of unbearably rough sex with Mr. Turner. She didn’t know how her body was going to react to it again – even though it was days since.

“Mmm,” he hummed, kissing up her neck as he rubbed himself against her.

She just wanted to scream at him to hurry the fuck up. Her guilt over this was making her sick to her stomach. She never got the chance to talk to Harry about… _continuing_ her work. And for some reason, deep down inside of her, she felt sick over it.

When Mr. Missionary finally pushed inside, there was a slight twinge of pain which made her cringe. She opened her eyes back up quickly, hoping he didn’t notice. Luckily he was in his own pleasure-filled world as he began pumping inside of her. Throughout the sex, Ariana moaned and groaned for him, although none of it matched what she was actually feeling. The sex was entirely uncomfortable. And she figured it was because her mind wouldn’t let her body get into it in any way, shape, or form. But luckily the man was so deprived of sex that it didn’t take very long before he busted.

As Ariana dressed, he handed her the money.

“You’re two-hundred short,” she snapped at him.

“It was a spur of the moment thing. I didn’t plan this. It was what was in my wallet,” he told her.

“I’m not running a charity fuck-a-thon here. I need that money,” she told him.

“I’ll tack on an extra two-hundred next time,” he said with a passive shrug.

“Well two-hundred _next time_ isn’t going to pay my fucking bills _right now_ ,” she growled, looking at him incredulously.

“What the fuck do you expect me to do? Run to a god damn ATM? I’ll call you next week or something,” he scoffed.

“This is fucking unbelievable,” she scowled, grabbing her purse, throwing the cash inside. He completely disregarded the fact that she was angry and went about dressing himself.

“How about you tack on an extra _four-hundred_ next time,” she shot at him as she threw open the hotel door.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he scoffed at her.

“Consider it interest. I don’t fucking take IOU’s. Remember that,” she shot at him, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ariana was shaking mad as she made her way back to her car. Could anything go right in her life this week, this month, this _year?_ For fucks sake. She threw her purse into the passenger side and watched as it toppled onto the floor, spilling out the contents everywhere.

“Oh my fucking god!” She screamed, feeling an incredible tension in not only her body, but in her brain and heart too.

She just wanted to curl up and cry. Stomping over to the passenger side of her car, she threw open the door and bent over to pick up her spilled purse.

“Ow, ow! Nice ass, baby!” She heard a guy call to her.

Ariana stood up straight, putting her purse on the seat before turning to address the asshole who thought it was okay to fucking speak in her direction.

“Fuck off, shitbag,” she yelled at the two teenage boys who were gawking at her from across the parking lot.

“You must cost a lot, baby,” one of them said.

“As a matter of fact I do. Why don’t you two go run along to your fucking mommies?” She spat at them as she crossed back over to the driver side. 

She could hear them laughing to themselves as she got back into her car and sped out of the parking lot. To top off her awesome day, she got stuck in stupid fucking LA traffic on the 101. There was traffic at all times of the day in this god forsaken city and it always made her want to beat the shit out of whoever was in front of her preventing her from wherever she needed to be. And right now, she both wanted and needed to be in bed, sleeping off this shitty day.

Ariana didn’t get home until some time after midnight. And of course, her father just _had_ to still awake when she snuck in.

“Ariana—” He choked out as he caught an eyeful of what she looked like. She grumbled at the sight of him.

“What—what in the hell are you _wearing?”_ He choked out, looking at her wide-eyed.

Ariana looked down, forgetting she was in a tight black _barely-there_ mini dress with her six-inch stilettos.

“Uh, I… I went out to a club,” she stammered.

“Wearing _that?”_ He choked out.

“I… uh…” She stood there staring at him as he tried to avoid his eyes from looking down at her skimpy attire.

“I don’t ever want to see you wearing something like that again! You’re only _nineteen_ , young lady. Men are going to think you’re cheap and easy,” he yelled at her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his words.

_Easy_ – perhaps, as long as you had the cash. Which led to the _cheap_ – in which she was most definitely not.

“It’s a dress, Dad. Get over it,” she scoffed as she made her way to the bathroom.

“It’s a Band-Aid!” He shouted back at her. She rolled her eyes as she shut the bathroom door, stripping the dress off. She needed a shower and then she needed to go to bed.

…

Ariana didn’t wake up until after noon, when she got a text from Harry wondering if she wanted to hang out later. Waking up with an immediate smile was great, but when it was washed away by nagging guilt, it wasn’t the best feeling.

She text him back, letting him know she was free to hang out and got up out of bed. She and Harry needed to have a talk anyway. She needed to be completely honest with him about her job and see if he still even wanted anything to do with her afterward.

Ariana spent the day at her mother’s apartment, packing up her and Robin’s belongings. She was gone at work, so it was quite peaceful. She emptied all the shelves and all the drawers. The hangers were left barren in the closet. Their sheets were left on their beds, only because they already had sheets at their father’s apartment. She took everything she could and packed it into her car. As she was pulling out of the parking lot with her car weighted down, her mother drove past her. Her eyes went wide when she realized why she was there. But she didn’t stop, she didn’t attempt to. Soon enough, _Child Protective Services_ would be swooping down on her and hopefully she would be forced into some sort of rehab before they ever let Robin back with her.

…

Ariana dressed very down in just jeans and a t-shirt to go over to Harry’s. She had no desire to make herself up and if Harry cared about her at all, he wouldn’t need her to look perfect for him. She had enough of that during her night job.

When Harry let her into his house, she was excited to see him. He was a beautiful man with a beautiful heart. And she could tell he genuinely cared about her, which she hadn’t felt from someone in a long time. As Harry hugged her upon arrival, she kept thinking it felt great to have that need met – to have someone look at her and actually like her for her, and not just someone to get off in. But it only made her lifestyle more plaguing on her heart and mind. Could she really have both – the money _and_ the boy?

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked as Ariana sat down on a stool at his center island in his kitchen as he made them some drinks.

“I’ve just… I’ve got a lot on my mind,” she sighed.

“Anything you want to have a chat about?” He asked, eyeing her over his shoulder as he poured them some vodka tonics.

“Not necessarily that I _want_ to talk about, but there is something I think we _need_ to talk about,” she told him as she felt the anxiety increase inside of her.

“ _Ohh_ -kay,” he said apprehensively, giving her an odd look as he turned to hand her one of the drinks he made.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling politely at him as she took the drink, taking a sip immediately. A drink was most definitely needed for this conversation.

“What do you _need_ to talk to me about?” Harry asked, leaning against the counter casually. Ariana took a deep breath and another sip of her drink.

“Well, jeez. This must be important,” Harry quipped, chuckling at her reaction.

“It is,” she said, feeling sick to her stomach.

“What is it?” He asked seriously, noticing her reluctance.

“Uh… well…” She sighed.

“Ari, are you okay?” Harry asked as his eyebrows knit together.

“I just… there’s just—I mean…” She stammered.

“Just say it,” Harry said with a smirk on his lips.

“I can’t just… I can’t just stop what I am doing,” she told him finally.

“What are you doing?” He asked, going back to looking confused.

“My… my uh, _job_ ,” she said quietly.

“Oh…” He said, his entire happy demeanor completely lost with her words.

“I just… I can’t just lose that kind of income to, you know… date you. And I know that… I know it’s not the most glamorous job—” She continued to explain, trying her best to keep her eyes off of Harry and his expression.

“ _Glamorous?”_ He choked out.

“I just—I need to take care of my family, of Robin. She’s the most important thing in my life,” she explained.

“And what is Robin going to think when she finds out about what you do?” Harry asked, his voice filled with discontent.

Ariana’s eyes met with Harry’s, which stared into hers. His words shot straight through her.

“How is she going to feel about that?” Harry pressed.

“Will it matter? At least she’ll be safe and taken care of. Nobody else seems to care. It’s up to me!” Ariana snapped, getting angry.

“I think it will matter,” Harry said bluntly. 

Ariana growled under her breath, feeling the anger boil up inside of her as she got up from the stool to stand on her feet. She wasn’t just going to sit down and take his antagonizing words without a fight.

“Well, it’s not your decision,” she shot back at him. Harry shook his head in disappointment.

“What?” She scoffed, staring straight at his judgmental face.

“When are you going to let someone help you?” He sighed as his eyes continued to stare intensely at her. She scoffed loudly.

“Someone like you?” She snapped sarcastically.

“Yeah!” He yelled. She could feel the annoyance in the word.

“Harry, no,” she said, shaking her head.

“Why not!?” He asked as his frustration with her only heightened.

“Because! I don’t need a _man_ to help me!” She shouted, throwing her hands up.

“Oh, but you can get fucked by them for money!?” He shot back at her.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she growled, getting just as aggravated by him as he was by her.

“So, what do I have to do? Actually _fuck_ you so you’ll take my money? Do you want it to happen like that, Ariana? Because _fuck_ … we can do that. If it means you’re not out fucking other people, we can have sex right now,” he erupted. She had never seen him get so angry before.

“God!” She growled, feeling as if he metaphorically slapped her across the face. She gathered up her purse and put it on her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” His voice was slightly lighter than before, but it still held the annoyance in it.

“I’m just… I’m not going to deal with this, Harry. I-I can’t just change who I am for some guy,” she said, getting slightly choked up.

“Some guy? _Christ_. And since when does your job define who you are?” He scoffed.

“I do what I have to do to survive,” she said, shrugging her shoulders passively.

“Obviously not!” He bellowed loudly.

“I’m not some fucking charity case, Harry! I’m not going to take your fucking money!” She yelled at him.

“You’re stubborn!” He scoffed.

“You don’t know anything about me!” She yelled at him before she stalked toward his front door.

“Ariana!” Harry yelled at her, but she ignored him, continuing out the door and slamming it behind her. If he couldn’t accept who she was, then it just needed to be done with.

Ariana was thankful her father would be out and that Robin was staying with a friend for the night. She just wanted to go home and be alone. No questions to answer. No problems to deal with. But of course, when she was almost home, she got a call on the _private_ phone about a meeting at the _Hilton_. She pushed away the fight with Harry from her mind and told the man she would meet him. She turned her car around and pulled into the nearest gas station to change in their bathroom. She couldn’t very well go on a call wearing jeans and t-shirt. When she transformed herself into the role she played so well, she drove straight to the _Hilton_ hotel. 

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the designated door. When it opened up, she found a man about her age or a few years old standing in front of her. It took her by surprise. It was not normal to find a young guy in need of a call girl.

“Well, hello,” she said, smiling seductively at him.

“Hey there,” he said, smirking back at her as he let her into the room.

Immediately, her vision was met with another guy about the same age sitting at the table.

“If… if it’s both of you, the price increases,” she stammered, feeling uncomfortable almost immediately. She’d never been in this situation before. It was always just one guy.

“Not a problem, sweetheart,” the first guy said.

When Ariana looked back over to the second guy, she noticed a tourniquet on his arm and a needle in his other hand. A moment later he pressed the needle into the crook of his arm.

“What is that? Heroin?” Ariana choked out.

“Is that a problem?” The second guy scoffed at her.

“Uh, I don’t… I don’t deal with drugs,” she stammered, taking a step back.

“Nobody said you needed to do it, honey,” the first guy said as she felt his hand on the small of her back.

“No, no. I just… I don’t. I’m gonna… I’m just going to go,” she said, trying to move away from the man.

“What? No,” the guy said, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

“No. I just… I’m not comfortable with this. You never said there would be two of you and… and…” She stammered as fear rippled through her.

“Just relax,” he said, tightening his grip on her.

“No,” she said, pushing out of his arms, moving toward the door.

That was when she felt his strong hand grab onto her arm and literally throw her toward the bed. She stumbled and fell onto the mattress feeling a fear deep inside of her.

“Come on now. We’re just having fun,” the first guy said, smiling deviously at her.

“I-I can’t. I… please,” she said, scrambling from the bed.

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, pressing her back down against the mattress.

“Let me go!” She screamed, squirming to get away from him.

“Not going to happen. Just stop fighting it, you whore,” he said as he fought against her, but still managed to get his hand between her legs.

“Stop!” She screamed. And with that, his other hand came up and smacked her as hard as he could across the face.


	13. T H I R T E E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Implications of Rape**   
>  **TW: Physical Violence**   
>  **TW: Drug Use**   
>  **TW: Attempted Suicide**

Ariana woke up naked and extremely groggy. Her brain felt like it was somewhere else and she almost couldn't feel her body, like she was numb. That was, until she moved. Sharp pains shot straight through her entire being, originating from between her legs and before she could even really think about it, she was sure of what happened. Tears streaked down her cheeks as fragments of memories of the night before filled her head.

The two men, the heroin... how they wouldn't let her leave. They took turns raping her as she screamed and cried for them to stop. That only caused them to gag her with some sort of cloth. And every time she spit it out, she got a backhand in the face from one of them. When she really started fighting back, one of them pinned her down while the other one shot her up with a dose of the drug they so willingly filled their own bodies with – heroin.

Ariana cried even more as every little detail hit her harder than the last. She pulled herself from the bed, biting her lip to keep the pain from crippling her completely.

From what she could tell, it was now early morning. There was faint light was coming through the window. She knew she was out a long time. She wasn't sure how long they stayed there with her, torturing her after she passed out. All she knew was they weren't there anymore. No traces of them left whatsoever. They just left her discarded, torn dress on the floor next to her panties.

She left the hotel room as soon as she was dressed. She didn't want to spend any more time there. She cried all the way home, feeling a depression deep inside of her. She let this happen to herself. It was her choice to do this job. It was her choice to continue after practically being raped by her father's lawyer. She knew there were worse people than him out there and she was unfortunate enough to encounter two of them the previous night. It was all her fault. She had no one else to blame.

She knew she couldn't go to the police – she was a prostitute for Christ's sake. Her job was just as illegal as the drugs they possessed and the act of rape she endured. Any person would say with a job like hers, she deserved it. And maybe she did. She was playing with fire getting into this career path. And last night she got burned, badly. Her decisions led to this, so maybe on some level she got what she deserved.

Ariana was grateful her father and Robin were still out when she got home. She didn't need any inquiring questions or looks of pity. And she sure as hell didn't want to explain what happened or why she was in that kind of situation in the first place.

She limped to the bathroom, the pain increasing throughout her midsection and it made her want to cry even harder. She peeled her dress and panties slowly off of her body and looked at herself in the mirror. Her entire left cheek was black and blue and she had dried blood on her chin from the cut on her lip. She didn't even want to assess the damage of her lower regions, so she just pulled herself into the shower and turned on the stream. As she washed herself, the blood seeped from between her legs, tinting the water a light shade of red. She didn't even hold her tears back. She was sure the men did a number on her, so badly that she may even need some sort of stitches, but she couldn't just go to the hospital. They would ask questions – too many that she couldn't answer.

When she finally pulled herself out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room. As she lay in bed, the pain only got worse. She cried for a while, feeling the lowest of low. She hated herself. She drove away the one guy who tolerated her and now she was truly alone. She didn't want this. She never wanted this life for herself. And Harry was right. What was Robin going to think when she found out about what she'd been doing for the past year? She was a disappointment. She was just a whore.

Something inside of her snapped after what happened the previous night. Something disconnected and she didn't know how much more she could handle. Or how much more she was willing to take.

Pulling herself out of the bed, she got on her knees, grabbing her small safe from under the bed. Once it was open, she took out the bottle of Vicodin she took from her mother. Suddenly, all she could think about was how grateful she was to have stolen them from her. Now she could just be free of everything and everyone.

She undid the lid and emptied a few in her hands, popping them into her mouth. That would be enough to make the pain go away. But it wouldn't stay away. It would only come back stronger and it would only continue for the rest of her life with the way she was living. She turned up the bottle, dumping the contents onto the bed, staring at the pills. There had to have been at least twenty pills there. Enough was enough.

Ariana pulled herself up, wrapping the towel around herself again and made her way to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold tap water before walking back to the bedroom. She got back down on her knees in front of the mattress, looking at the pills once again. She felt a twinge of pain in her body as tears welled in her eyes. The agonizing pain shot straight to her heart and she knew she couldn't do it anymore. She knew she didn't want to.

One-by-one, she swallowed each and every pill that lay in front of her, swallowing them down with the glass of water. She crawled back into the bed and closed her eyes, waiting.

Soon it would all be over.

...

"ARI! ARI! Ariana! WAKE UP!" She heard in the distance.

She was aware it was Robin. And she was aware her body was being shaken, but she couldn't feel it. And she couldn't pull herself out of the darkness. So she didn't.

...

"ARIANA! You've got to wake up! Wake up, Ariana! Please, God! Wake up!" She heard again. Harry, her beautiful Harry.

"Just wake her up, Harry! Wake her up!" She heard Robin screaming.

"Ari, come on. Come on," Harry said as she felt him lightly smacking her face to bring her back to consciousness.

And she so badly wanted to see his face. She needed to see it one last time. It was so beautiful. She couldn't leave without seeing it. Not when she had a chance of it being the last thing she saw before she left for good.

"Ari, come on, love," Harry said, continuing to tap on her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus, she really did. But she couldn't, so she closed them again.

"Ari, no! Ari, wake up. Come on, babe. I know you can do it, please," Harry begged.

And with his plea, she tried again. She blinked her eyes a few times. And the more she blinked, the better her vision got, but her eyelids were so heavy.

"Good girl, good girl. Stay with me, please," Harry pleaded. And she saw his scared, yet smiling face as he look down at her.

"So tired," she croaked out.

"Don't go to sleep. You can't go to sleep. Ari, what did you take? Did you take these pills, Ariana? How many did you take?" Harry came at her with a barrage of questions. Her mind couldn't focus, it couldn't wrap around it.

Her eyelashes felt like there were weights tied to the ends of them because all she wanted to do was close them. She just wanted to close them and be done with it.

"ARIANA! Stay with me!" Harry yelled at her.

Feeling as if out of nowhere, Ariana was suddenly thrust under a cold stream of water. She screamed and flailed like a fish out of water wanting to be anywhere but in this icy hell.

"Ariana, you're okay. You're okay," Harry said, grabbing onto her arms. She was just screaming and flailing and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Ari, please," she heard Robin weeping.

"Get a towel, Robin. Get a towel," Harry told her.

Ariana's eyes were open now. And with everything in her, she wanted to attack. She wanted to scream at the people that ripped her away from whatever peace she was in.

Harry grabbed her wet body out of the bathtub and pulled her against his chest as Robin handed him a towel. He wrapped it around Ariana's shivering naked body as the anger built up inside of her.

"Stop. Stop," she said weakly.

"What?" Harry asked, looking down at her.

"Just stop," she cried.

"Stop what?" Harry asked softly.

"Just leave me. Just leave me," she cried desperately.

"I'm not leaving you, Ari. The paramedics are on their way," Harry told her.

"Leave me alone," she wept into Harry's shoulder.

"Ari..." Robin choked out.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped, smacking her fists weakly against Harry's chest.

"Ari, stop it!" Robin yelled.

"Just leave me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed louder through her tears.

"Ari, please. Shh," Harry said, pulling her back to him, holding her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"Go away. Just go away," she sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry cooed in her ear.

Once he finally let go of her arms, she pulled them back and pushed him as hard as she could in the chest.

"Stop!" She cried, pushing out of his arms.

"Ari, please," Harry said quietly, looking at her incredulously.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Harry," she snapped viciously.

"Ari—" He choked out as she curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor and sobbed.

Moments later, the paramedics arrived to take her away, letting her slip back into her dream world, exactly where she wanted to be.


	14. F O U R T E E N

When Ariana woke up, she wasn't sure where she was or what happened. She didn't even know what day it was. All she knew was she was lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes connecting her to machines that were making constant beeping or whirring sounds. Her mouth was dry and there was a horrid taste left on her tongue. When she tried to sit up, she couldn't move very well. Her body seemed to be numb or paralyzed or something.

As she was fighting her own body to sit up, the hospital room door opened as a nurse bustled in.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked, moving to the side of the bed, pressing a button to make the back of the bed raise so she could sit up without physically sitting up.

"I'm, uh... I'm..." Her voice cracked as she pointed to her throat.

"Thirsty? Mmm. Probably from the tube. I'll get you some water," she said with a nod.

"Do you have any other pain, dear? You were pretty banged up. If you have pain, I can up your meds," she told her. Ariana shook her head. She really didn't enjoy the numbness.

"I'll just go get you some water and I'll be right back," she said and Ariana nodded again, trying to clear her throat. The nurse quickly bustled out, leaving Ariana alone with her thoughts.

She barely remembered what happened, how she ended up there. But what she did remember brought tears to her eyes. Did she really do that? Did she really take all those pills?

"Here you go, sweetheart. Drink up," the nurse said, coming back into the room with a white styrofoam cup with a lid and straw stuck in it. Ariana drank the ice cold water and it stung her raw throat going down, but she was grateful for it.

"How long—" Ariana began, but needed to clear her throat before speaking again.

"How long have I been here?" She croaked out.

"This is your second day, honey. We were getting a little worried about you," she said, giving her a look of concern. She was out for _two_ days?

"Can I ask you something? And I only ask this for your safety," she said, lowering her voice.

"What?" Ariana asked, furrowing her brow.

"Is the boy who has been here for the past two days – _uh_ , Harry? I think that's his name. Is he the one that did this to you?" She said, lowering her voice even more.

"Harry—" Ariana choked out.

"I can get security up here, honey. If you're scared—" She continued.

"No, no. Not Harry. No. He's... he's my friend. No, Harry would never hurt me," Ariana said quickly, shaking her head.

"Oh, good," she sighed, holding her hand over her heart.

"He seems so devoted to you, dear. Such a good boy," the nurse told her.

"He's... he's been here?" Ariana choked out.

"He barely leaves," she told her.

"What?" Ariana asked as her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

"He's roaming around here somewhere. I think maybe he headed down to the cafeteria. He's going to be so disappointed that he wasn't here when you woke up," the nurse said with a smile.

"Harry's been here?" Ari choked out.

"He must really love you," she said, smiling at her. With that, her eyes flew up toward the door as it opened.

"Ariana—" Harry choked out, standing in the doorway.

"Harry," she said, looking up at him, wide-eyed. She barely registered the nurse slipping out of the room, leaving them alone with each other.

"You're awake," he said, closing the gap between himself and the bed. She nodded, feeling entirely speechless in his presence. She didn't want him to see her like this.

But then again apparently he was there the whole time. _He barely leaves_.

"We were so worried. We were all so worried," he said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed as he squeezed her hand in his.

"Robin," Ari breathed and Harry face fell.

"Where is she, Harry?" Her voice was stern and worried.

"She, uh... she got placed in a foster home this morning. Just... just temporarily though," Harry informed her.

"Oh my god," Ariana said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Your grandparents are going to take her, Ariana. But they have to pass a background check and all of that. She'll probably only be with the foster family for one night," Harry told her.

"Oh my god. _Oh my god_ ," she said as the tears streaked down her face.

"It's going to be okay, Ari. It'll be okay," Harry told her.

"It's not okay. How could I let this happen?" She cried, holding her free hand over her eyes.

"You did the best you could, Ariana. And Robin knows that. She knows how strong you've been, how she's safe because of you," Harry explained.

"She... _oh, god_ —" Ariana choked out with a realization.

"It's okay," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"She's the... she's the one who found me, isn't she?" Arian cried, looking up into Harry's green eyes.

She knew his eyes wouldn't lie to her even if his lips did. She watched as his face fell and immediately knew the truth.

" _Gahhh_..." Ari cried.

"She called me. She called me when she couldn't wake you and... and I told her to call the police and that I'd be there as soon as possible. I wasn't far away," Harry said, reliving it in his head as Ari did the same.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Ari said, shaking her head, holding her hand over her face as she cried.

"Ariana, tell me what happened. I've been sitting here for two days and nobody will tell me a thing because I'm not family. Your parents don't know me, so they wouldn't talk to me about it. Robin told me what she could, but her parents wouldn't tell her much about it either. Who did this to you?" Harry asked, looking at her with so much concern, so much heartache that Ariana had to look away.

She couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She chose this for herself. He gave her an out and she still chose this. How could she admit to him what happened?

"I, uh—" Ariana said, clearing her throat. Harry's grasp tightened on her hand as she spoke.

"After I left your house, I got a call to meet at the Hilton," she said, feeling her cheeks burn as she thought about that night, thinking about the horribly stubborn decisions she made.

"Go on," Harry said after she paused.

"And when I... when I got there, there were two guys instead of one. And-and right off the bat I felt uncomfortable with it. I should have just left then. I should have just gotten out," she said, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"But then I figured, if they were willing to pay more," she continued, letting out a dark chuckle, feeling incredibly stupid about the whole thing.

"And that's when I saw the drugs... the heroin. And I... I said no. I said I didn't want to get involved with any kind of drugs and I told them I was just going to go. And that's when one of them stopped me and threw me onto the bed," she said as her tears began to fall harder.

"It's okay," Harry said, rubbing the back of her hand.

"And... and they... they raped me. Both of them. And they hit me and when I fought back... _oh, god_..." she choked out.

"Ari. Oh, baby," Harry cooed, rubbing her arm.

"They... they shot me up with that fucking shit," she growled, feeling so angered.

"The... the heroin?" Harry choked out.

"Uh-huh. I don't really remember much after that. I just remember waking up in the hotel room alone the next morning," she told him as she wiped her eyes again.

"They just left you there?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's better than the alternative, I guess," she said with a passive shrug.

"I... _oh my god_ ," he said, shaking his head.

"And I just... I went home and everything hurt. And I knew I was in bad shape. All I could feel was the pain. And I didn't want to feel anymore. I just wanted it to be over with. I just wanted to be done," she cried, covering her face with both of her hands.

" _Shh_. You're okay now. You're okay, Ari. You're okay," Harry cooed as he slipped up onto the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

It took Ari a little bit to calm down. Harry got her some tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose with as the two of them sat silently in the bed together.

"You shouldn't... you shouldn't be so nice to me. I was horrible to you," she said, finally meeting his eye.

"Ariana," he said, shaking his head lightly.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," she said as her lip quivered with emotion.

"I know, Ari. I know. It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I don't deserve you in my life," she told him.

"You must deserve me because I'm here, aren't I? And I'm not going anywhere," he breathed against her temple.

His words made her cry even more. There was such a mixture of emotions, it was insane. Her happy, sad, self-loathing, angry tears.

It wasn't long before the same nurse and a doctor came into her room to explain to her everything that happened to her while she was in the hospital. She was told her stomach was pumped and the toxicology screening showed high levels of Vicodin and a lowered level of heroin. She also received twelve stitches down below from the rape. The doctor informed her they did a rape kit, but weren't sure if they would get any DNA from it since she showered afterward. They also told her the police would be in to question her about what happened. Immediately, she refused to speak with the police, even with Harry's heavy persistence to do so.

After her refusal, the doctor informed her that her mandatory seventy-two hour hold would be up by tomorrow night, so pending all goes as planned, she would be released then. When she was asked if she had any family members to come get her, Harry informed the doctor he would take care of her. When the doctor looked to her to get the okay, she nodded her head and looked back over at Harry with a small smile.

"What's going on with my parents?" Ariana asked Harry once the doctor and nurse left her room.

"Uh, from what I hear from Robin, your mum has voluntarily checked into a rehab facility and well, your dad... you know, his trial and everything," Harry explained to her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"They, uh... they know, Ari," Harry said, looking incredibly guilty.

"About what?" She asked, feeling the terror in the pit of her stomach.

"I just... I couldn't... I-I... when I saw what happened to you, Ari. I saw your face and... and... you were bleeding, Ari. I knew what happened. I'm not stupid, okay. I knew what happened to you just by looking at you. And you were so helpless just lying there in your bed. You... _gahhhh_ ," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"You told them," she choked out.

"I had to. I-I... they were so fucking clueless. They thought you got mugged or something. They just... I couldn't just sit here with this secret. Not when it could help catch whoever did this to you... or... or... save you. _God_. Don't be angry with me. _Please_. Just... I had to," Harry said, looking and sounding like he was having a mental breakdown.

"They know?" She asked as tears welled in her eyes again.

"They know," Harry said with a nod of his head, avoiding looking her in the eye.

"God!" Ariana growled loudly.

"I'm sorry. I had to," Harry said, looking up at her, wide-eyed.

"Robin? Does Robin know?" She asked quickly, watching as he bowed his head again.

"No. No, not unless they told her. But she hasn't said anything to me. She would have said something," Harry told her, looking back up into her eyes.

"Oh my god," Ari breathed, running her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

There was a long silence between them as Ariana tried to process what it all meant. Of course she was upset that her secret was out – especially to her parents, but could she really blame him for telling them? She was on the brink of death. He was just trying to help.

"It's... it's okay," she told him finally.

"Ari..." He said, looking up into her eyes.

"It's okay, Harry. You did what you had to," she told him, giving him a small smile. He let out a deep breath, looking relieved.

Ariana bit her lip as she stared at him. He was truly something. And she wondered why on earth he was still there? Why on earth did she mean so much to him?

She reached out and grabbed his hand in hers and his eyes looked up at her again.

"You've been here," she said quietly.

"I have," he said with a small nod.

"You watched over me," she said.

"I couldn't leave you. I couldn't leave you here alone. So much was happening. Everything with your parents and Robin... and..." He started to explain.

"Thank you," she told him.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone. I don't want you to be sad, Ariana," he told her.

And she felt the familiar burst in her heart she usually felt when she was in Harry's presence.

"I'm not sad. Not right now," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm so glad," he said, smiling back at her.

Leaning over, Ariana placed her hand on his cheek as they stared into each other's eyes. And she knew she was wrong to push him away – every single time, she was wrong. Not when he was fighting so hard for this. Not when she wanted it just as much.

"My knight in shining armor," she cooed as she smiled at him.

Harry smiled bashfully at her. His smile gave her life. And she knew she wanted to keep making him smile. She knew it was something she would love to get used, something that could cheer her up on her darkest day.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he told her.

"Thank you," she breathed, feeling the heaviness of his words. He was so amazing.

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

Ari leaned over, pressing her lips to his and he kissed back immediately, tangling his fingers in her hair. This was something she wouldn't mind getting used to as well. And for the first time in her life, she truly knew what she wanted. And she felt like it was in her grasp.


	15. F I F T E E N

Before Ariana could leave the hospital, she had to undergo drug counseling because of the drugs found in her system and a mandatory psych evaluation because of the suicide attempt. She wasn’t a depressed person. She wasn’t going through life without any hope at all. Everything inside of her just exploded all at once after the weight of the world fell on top of her. She lost hope momentarily and could have lost her life because of it. She wasn’t planning on going home to slit her wrists in a bathtub or down another handful of pills. She was okay. As okay as she could be, given the circumstances. She actually felt better than she did in a long time. She had no place left to go but up after hitting rock bottom.

On her last day in the hospital, Harry brought board games to surprise her and the two of them played all day long. It was the best day she had in a long time. She couldn’t remember the last time she got to act like a child and she loved being that way with him.

Harry got a call from Robin in the afternoon, letting them both know she arrived in San Diego at their grandparent’s house and that she was okay. Robin was worried about Ari, so Harry handed the phone over. They hadn’t talked since before the incident, so it was quite an emotional phone call. They were both crying and apologizing to each other. And Ari thanked her for everything she did for her. And when that was all over, Robin yelled at her and she cried some more. Robin was furious with Ari for doing what she did and wanted to know why she did it and what _really_ happened. Ari couldn’t tell her the truth. So she told her she would visit her soon and then she’d explain – which would give her enough time to come up with something other than _“yeah, I’m a prostitute and I got severely raped”._ Her fourteen-year-old sister would never know the truth of her situation. 

Both of Ari’s parents checked in with her. Her mother called from rehab and her father stopped by the hospital. His sad eyes were enough to make Ari’s tears come out again.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry,” Ariana cried into her hands.

“Ari, baby,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried, unable to even look up at him.

“Why would you do something like that, Ari? Why would you… why would you sell yourself like that?” He asked, his tone full of worry.

“I-I had to. I needed to. It was the only way,” she cried, unable to meet her father’s eye. She couldn’t look over at Harry either, so she just kept her focus on her hands as her tears fell freely from her eyes.

“We would have worked something out, Ariana. _God!_ It makes me sick – to know what all those men did to you,” her father growled angrily.

“Dad…” Ariana said, shaking her head.

“I-I’m not mad at you, Ari. I’m not. I’m just furious at the situation,” he said, throwing his arm around her again.

“Dad… your lawyer… Mr. Turner…” Ariana breathed, finally looking up in his eyes.

“What? What about him?” Her dad asked, staring straight back at her.

“He was one of them,” she confessed.

“What!?” He growled.

“He was one of my clients,” she explained, bowing her head again.

“He-he raped you!? He was one of the ones who raped you!?” Her father growled.

“No, no,” Ari said, shaking her head.

“ _Ariana_ ,” Harry pressed and she knew the way Harry perceived it, was that he did in fact rape her.

“He didn’t rape me. But he… he wasn’t pleasant with me either,” she admitted.

“He-he paid you for sex?” Her father choked out, getting red in the face.

“Just once. But… but there were other things he had me do… _a lot_ …” She told him, feeling extremely uncomfortable with this topic.

“Oh my god. Oh my _fucking_ god,” her father growled, running his hands down his face as he paced erratically around the room.

“Dad, just… just calm down,” she said, trying to settle him.

“I _can’t_ calm down, Ariana! I am so fucking far beyond calming down right now,” her father shot at her.

“Don’t… just don’t go out and do something stupid!” Ari yelled at him, because he was acting crazy.

“If I could, Ariana, I would kill the bastard. I would kill him with my bare fucking hands,” he growled menacingly.

“Just don’t! Just calm down!” Ariana yelled, getting upset.

“How do you expect me to react to this, Ariana? This is so far out of the realm of comprehendible. I feel like I’m in a fucking nightmare right now!” He snapped.

“Welcome to my life,” she grumbled.

“Ariana, you are _never_ to do that again! Do you _hear_ me?” Her father’s booming voice reverberated through the four walls of her hospital room.

When she didn’t respond, when she could only sit paralyzed in her bed as his words shot through her, he just about lost it.

“ _Do you hear me, Ariana Elizabeth Ramsey!?”_ He shouted again, causing a couple of nurses to take notice and step into her room.

“I hear you!” She shouted back at him.

“As long as we’re clear,” he said sternly.

The nurses came in checking the monitors and Ariana’s blood pressure, keeping a watchful eye on her very upset father. Harry sat in the chair by her bed looking shell-shocked. Once the nurses left, Ariana looked up at her father to find him staring at Harry.

“I’d like to know who _you_ are,” her father’s voice came out sounding a little too over-protective for her liking.

“Stop it, Dad,” Ariana snapped.

“I, uh… I’m Harry,” he said, standing up from the chair.

“I’m aware your name is Harry. We met before, did we not?” Her father shot at him.

“I swear to god, Dad. If you don’t stop right now…” Ari growled.

“What do you expect from me? He’s the one who told your mother and I about what you were doing. He could be your _pimp_ for all I know,” her father said ridiculously. Ariana laughed out loud. She couldn’t even fathom that imagery.

“ _What?”_ Her father spat at her.

“He’s in a boy band, Dad. _One Direction_ ,” Ariana giggled, looking up at Harry, who rolled his eyes at her.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Her father asked, looking between the two of them.

“I, uh… I have a band. We, uh… we’re well known, I guess,” Harry said with a shrug and Ari could tell he felt extremely uncomfortable.

“He’s in _One Direction_. He’s world famous. He’s everywhere, for Christ’s sake. He’s _not_ a pimp,” Ariana laughed.

Neither her dad or Harry were amused by her inappropriate laughter, but she couldn’t help it. It was all so comical to her. They both just stared at her waiting for her to settle down.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” she said as she let her laughter die off.

“And how do you know _Harry?”_ Her father asked, still acting skeptical.

“Uh…” Ari said, looking over at Harry, whose eyes were telling her it was her decision to tell him the truth or not.

“I swear to god, you better not be her… her… _client_ ,” her father growled at Harry.

“Dad, no! No, no. Harry and I met through a mutual friend,” Ariana told him. It wasn’t entirely the truth, but it was close enough.

“So you’re not into…” Her father asked, cutting himself off.

“No. I-I want her to stop. I want to help her,” Harry told her dad.

Ariana closed her eyes tightly, still feeling uneasy about having this sort of conversation with her father. Maybe she could feign pain or something and just be done with it.

“Are you alright, Ariana?” Harry asked as she felt his hand touch her forearm.

“I just… this is just giving me a headache,” she told him.

“Well, I have a lawyer to fire,” her father grumbled under his breath.

“Dad, just don’t do anything stupid. You’re in enough trouble as it is,” Ariana sighed.

“He ought to have his legs broken. No, he ought to be _castrated_ ,” he snapped.

“Just, please,” she sighed again.

“I can’t say I won’t lose my temper, but I will refrain from causing bodily harm… even though he deserves it,” he compromised.

“God, Dad. Just…” Ari grumbled.

“Don’t even argue with me. Just get better, baby,” he said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

“Yeah,” she sighed.

“Harry,” her father said, leaning over to shake his hand.

“Mr. Ramsey,” Harry said, shaking his hand.

“Keep an eye on her,” her father said, obviously getting over his ill feelings about the mystery guy in his daughter’s hospital room.

“That’s the plan,” Harry insisted, smiling at her dad.

With a nod of the head, her father disappeared out of the hospital room.

“That was… that was something,” Harry said, looking at her wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry,” Ariana said quietly.

“For what?” Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting in question.

“I’m sorry you chose me to give a damn about. My whole life is just so crazy. My family is crazy. I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ariana. I chose you because, for me, there was a natural attraction to everything about you. I want to know you and… and… I want to be with you,” he confessed.

Her eyes shot up to his as her heart beat wildly in her chest. _What did he just say?_

“Why is that so hard to comprehend?” He asked, smirking at her.

“ _Because_. Because what have I done to make you feel that way? I just… I don’t understand,” she choked out.

“Since I met you, Ariana, there was just this connection and I can’t help myself. I want you, okay,” he told her, grabbing onto her hands.

Tears were welling in her eyes and the lump in her throat was preventing her from talking.

“Do you think maybe you want me too?” He asked quietly. 

Her eyes raked back and forth between his perfect green ones as she nodded her head in response. A smile pulled up his lips and just as her first tears fell, he leaned in, confirming his words with a kiss.

… 

“I’d really feel more comfortable if you’d come stay at my house. At least for the first couple days that you’re home,” Harry told Ariana as he drove her home from the hospital.

“Harry, I am perfectly capable—” She started, but he cut her off.

“You are perfectly stubborn,” he grumbled.

“It’s not like I am going to be alone or anything. My dad will be there and I don’t think he’ll like the fact that I am staying at some guy’s house,” she told him.

“Some guy’s house? He’s met me now… twice,” Harry reminded her, eyeing her from across the car.

“Yeah, but you saw the way he flipped out,” she pointed out.

“He told me to keep an eye on you,” Harry retorted.

“When he’s not around. He’ll be around,” she argued.

“You really have a hard time letting people help you, don’t you?” Harry sighed, shaking his head.

“I am a flawed, flawed girl,” she giggled, bringing her hand up to her face, biting her knuckle lightly.

“ _Stubborn_ ,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

“But it’s something that you find incredibly endearing, right?” She asked, smiling over at him as he parked his car in her father’s apartment parking lot.

“Something like that,” he said, smiling back at her.

Harry came up with her to the apartment, to help her in. She wasn’t entirely incapable of going up by herself, it was just still a little painful. And the hospital was really strict on what kind of pain meds they sent her home with. Instead of giving her a prescription for _Vicodin_ – the drug she OD’d on – they sent her home with a prescription for non-opioid muscle relaxers. 

“I’m going to hang out for a bit if you don’t mind,” Harry told Ariana as he unlocked the apartment door with her keys and pushed open the door.

“Sure. I’d be okay with that,” she agreed, smiling at him.

“Good. Cause I wasn’t going to take no for an answer,” he laughed, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

It was still such a foreign feeling having someone showing affection for her. Everything she was used to in the past year was so one-sided. She gave the affection, but it never was returned because that’s not what she was paid for. She was paid to give the men their fantasy not to cuddle after she fucked them. But Harry was a very affectionate person, whether it be a kiss or just his hand grazing her arm or her side. It was certainly something she needed to get used to. 

Ever since she admitted to him – and to herself, really – that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, Harry’s smile hadn’t left his face. She truly made him happy – a feeling that also lingered in her heart.

“Well, uh… what do you want to do?” Ari asked after setting her belongings on her bed in her room.

She didn’t really want to think about the last time she was in that room, so she pushed it aside.

“I’d be content with just sitting on the couch watching the telly with you, if that’s what you wanted,” he told her. She smiled with his words.

“That sounds perfect,” she said, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“As long as we can snuggle,” he said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

“Snuggle?” She giggled.

“Yeah, snuggle. You got a problem with that?” He asked, looking down into her eyes.

“No, no. Snuggling sounds good,” she giggled.

“Good,” he laughed.

Once they were wrapped up under a blanket on the couch, and Harry successfully played doctor by giving her a muscle relaxer and a glass of water, Ari was content. She had Harry’s arm wrapped around her as he flipped idly through the channels. She realized she didn’t care what they watched as long as he was sitting there with her. And the fact that he wanted to be there with her made it so much better.

“Ari?” She heard Harry ask.

That was when she realized she closed her eyes and must have dozed off.

“Hmm?” She hummed.

“Your phone… it’s ringing,” Harry informed her.

“Oh,” she said, finally registering her ringtone.

She pulled it out of her hoodie pocket, noticing it was her grandparent’s phone number.

“What time is it?” She asked Harry as she tapped the talk button.

“Passed eleven,” Harry said and she wondered why Robin would be calling so late.

But it wasn’t Robin, it was her grandmother.

“Ariana?” She asked with an air of worry in her voice.

“Grandma’s what going on?” Ari asked, starting to panic, thinking something happened to Robin.

“Your father—” She began and Ariana’s whole heart dropped, because in her heart she already knew something bad happened. He was so angry when he left the hospital.

“What about him?” She asked, sitting up straight. Harry sat up too, wondering what was going on.

“He was arrested tonight,” she went on to say.

“ _Oh, god_ ,” Ari gasped, knowing exactly why.

“He… he’s been charged with assault,” her grandma told her.

“Oh, _damn it_ , Dad,” Ari sighed, shaking her head.

“He’s being held on $500,000 bond and your grandfather and I can’t make it to bail him out,” her grandma told her.

“Well, _I’m_ not going to,” Ari snapped, feeling the bitterness rise up inside her.

“This one is not going to be very pleasant for him, I’m afraid,” she told Ari.

“I can imagine,” Ariana grumbled, holding her hand over her face as Harry’s fingers trailed up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

“He beat his lawyer to a bloody pulp. The man is in the hospital for god’s sake,” Grandma told her. Ariana sighed, knowing _why_ he was arrested from the moment her grandma told her.

Although someone like John Turner definitely deserved the shit beat out of him, she just wished her father listened to her when she begged him to leave it alone.

“There’s really not a lot anyone can do for him now, Gram. Both Dad and Mom have messed up so badly. I just can’t keep putting myself through this. They need to grow up and get their lives straightened out before they find they have nothing left,” Ariana sighed, finally feeling apathetic when it came to her parents.

“Ariana, you’re family,” she immediately scolded her.

“And where were they when I needed them, Grandma? They weren’t there. I’m sorry. I am just done with them. At least until they can prove to me that they’ve changed,” she sighed, giving up completely.

“That’s just unfortunate, Ariana,” her grandma said, sounding disappointed in her.

“You don’t even know the half of it, Grandma,” Ari resigned.

Ariana blew out a large breath when she ended the phone call, staring down at her hands.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked finally.

“My dad beat the shit out of his lawyer and got arrested for assault,” Ari explained.

“It’s not like he didn’t deserve it,” Harry said quietly, siding with her father.

“Yeah, but I told my dad _not_ to do it. I told him to just back off,” Ariana snapped, standing up from the couch feeling so much anger toward her father.

“I know, I know,” Harry said, standing up with her, trying to calm her down.

“My dad’s going to go away for this – on top of whatever sentencing he’s going to get for all the other shit,” Ari sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

“Yeah, well. He did it to himself,” Ariana snapped bitterly, shaking her head.

“You’re right,” Harry agreed.

“I’m just sick of this. I’m sick of my life,” she grumbled.

“Ariana, don’t talk like that,” Harry said and she couldn’t help but sigh.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Harry. You don’t have to worry about that again,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

“Good. Because that was the scariest thing I’ve ever been through in my entire life,” he told her, gripping onto her arms.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, knitting her eyebrows together, feeling the pain in her heart.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Harry admitted, his voice cracking slightly and Ari took notice.

“I’m here,” she assured him, resting her hands gently on the sides of his face.

“And no one is happier than me,” he told her. She smiled with his words before leaning up to kiss his lips.

Harry’s mouth moved slowly with hers, taking his time before he finally opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with hers. She really enjoyed kissing him. He was the only man in over a year that she kissed and to her, that meant something, since the act of sex lost all meaning to her over time. But somehow she knew with Harry, sex would still be special.

Ariana broke the kiss, looking down at her fingers as they played with the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m just really appreciating where we are right now,” she told him honestly.

“I’m appreciating it too,” Harry agreed, pulling her vision back up to his with his fingers under her chin.

She let a smile grace her face and watched as he smiled back at her contently. Harry moved in, leaving a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled back again.

“Now will you come home with me?” He asked, causing her to giggle slightly.

“Your dad won’t be here to look after you, Ariana,” Harry pointed out and she sighed, knowing he was right.

“Fine,” she conceded and smirked up at him.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he hummed in her ear as he squeezed her tightly in his arms, happy that she finally said yes.

… 

After they got back to Harry’s, he took his dog, Hemingway outside while Ariana settled into the house. She felt awkward, like she didn’t know what to do. She set her bags down next to his bed and just stood there, looking around waiting for Harry to get back. She had been in his house before, obviously. But there was so much more between them now than there ever was before. They were on the verge of something, and Ariana was on the verge of feeling normal for once in her life. 

When Harry came back in with Hemingway, and found her in his room, his smile was ever-present. She realized how happy it made him just by coming home with him to stay for a little while. And if she was being honest with herself, she was happy too.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of tired,” she admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. It was past midnight at that point.

“Okay, yeah. It is getting pretty late. We can go to bed,” he told her.

“But only if we snuggle,” she said, sending him a smirk, using his word from earlier. He cocked his head at her, letting his smile widen.

“You better be sincere and not just trying to make fun of me,” he told her.

“I’m being totally sincere,” she said, smiling widely at him.

“Then, yes. I will snuggle the hell out of you,” he chuckled. Ariana laughed out loud, moving toward her bag to grab her toothbrush before heading to his bathroom.

When she finished in the bathroom, she came out to find Harry standing in his closet with his shirt off and his back to her. She couldn’t help but stop and admire his frame and the way every single sinewy muscle moved as he lifted his arms or bent over. In a perfect world, it might have been the time where she would have let herself go with him – where she would have made a move on him. But she knew her recovery was going to be slow and that sex was out of the question for a while.

When Harry pulled down his pants, leaving him in just a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Ariana let out a shaky breath. She was so attracted to him, it was undeniable. Harry looked over his shoulder to find her standing there and she felt the blush creep up her cheeks, seeing as he caught her watching him.

“Hi,” he greeted simply, smiling at her.

“Hi,” she replied, smiling bashfully.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, turned toward her, giving her the full-on view.

Her body was reacting quite nicely to him and again, she hated the fact that she could do nothing about it.

“Very much so,” she said, smirking at him.

“Hmm,” he chuckled as he bent over, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms.

“But we were just getting to the good part,” Ariana joked, smirking playfully at him.

“That should be the last thing you should be thinking about, missy,” he scolded playfully, chuckling to himself.

“Now, why shouldn’t I think those kinds of thoughts when I look at you?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

“Well, I guess I probably shouldn’t argue with that, now should I?” Harry laughed.

“I wouldn’t,” she told him as she shook her head with a smile.

“I’ll tell you what. As a favor to you, I won’t put a shirt on,” he told her as he walked toward her.

“Oh, _hallelujah_ ,” she said, exaggerating the word.

Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips before the two of them headed off to his bed.

It wasn’t awkward and there were no questions lingering whether or not things were going to develop between them while they lay there together. They knew where they stood and they knew nothing but sleep would happen in that bed for a while. With the questions at bay, they were able to just relax with one another and really just enjoy being there. Harry’s arms wound tightly around Ariana as he spooned her to his body. She felt so safe in his arms. She never wanted to leave them.

“I never want you to feel pain again, Ariana,” Harry breathed in her ear as she was falling asleep.

She never thought she would be able to have something so real. But there he was. And he wanted to give himself to her, and her alone. He knew all of her secrets and flaws and he was still there. He was still trying to protect her. She couldn’t comprehend the complexities of it all, but to him it all made sense. And she figured, in the end, that was what mattered.

He was there and he was sticking around.


End file.
